The Light Of Your World
by Forever. Bethany
Summary: Tia received a locket, sealed. Till this day she hasn't got a clue to why her locket destroyed her childhood and took away her light. Now she is a girl impossible to read, trying to find where or who is her light. When a house chore goes wrong, she is brought to Narnia in hopes to collect her past, find answers, and to deal with emotions triggered by a certain King. Ed/OC -HIATUS
1. Tia Cherie Brown

**A/N: This is my first ever story on fanfiction, please take on my story. I would really love it if you guys would leave a review, or favourite this story.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Prolouge: Tia Cherie Brown<p>

I guess I have to introduce myself..Hi! My name is Tia Cherie Brown, I live with my parents that come home ever night drunk. They leave me with all the chores and they give my reward, which is bruises and sore arms and stomach. If you didn't know, I was being sarcastic there. My life is terrible, I don't know what happened to me and my family but my childhood was much better then my teen life.

I used to visit my grandparents during holidays, I was loved and cared for. My parents would buy me stuffed animals when I did something good. They would take me on picnics and go bike riding with me, they would buy me gifts during Christmas or my birthday. Which by the way is on December 19, I was born in the year 1997. Right now in the modern world the year is 2011 (know it's 2012 but I planned this story during 2011,) so I am fifteen stinking years old!

I have shiny and sleek brown naturally loose curls with some darker brown streaks the ends that curls are so full they look like they've been curled. I also have bangs that is flipped to the right side, I don't like them in the middle. Don't ask why, I don't care.

I have brown eyes that used to shimmer because I'm happy! Wow I sounded like a child that received their first doll, yes my eyes don't light up, they are dull as ever. And as my aunt described it, I have pink plumped lips.

Now what I do in my life..or used to do. I _used_ to draw and paint, I also read books and play the piano. I remember the lullably that my mom sung to me each night when I was a little girl.

_(I didn't make this up)_

_Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me,_

_Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee;_

_Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day,_

_Lull'd by the moonlight have all pass'd away!_

_Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song,_

_List while I woo thee with soft melody;_

_Gone are the cares of life's busy throng,_

_Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!_

_Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!_

_Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea_

_Mermaids are chanting the wild lorelie;_

_Over the streamlet vapors are borne,_

_Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn._

_Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart,_

_E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea;_

_Then will all clouds of sorrow depart,_

_Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!_

_Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!_

I truly miss the old days when I didn't have to prepare food, clean dishes, clean the entire house! I thought I would always have to live my life like this, but one day everything changed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this is the prolouge of The Light Of Your World. I know it isn't much but this is jsut saying about her life and her personality might be and her appearance so when you read the next chapter you'll imagine her and her eyes. Her interests and everything that was just describe her so everything would be more clearer to others.**

**The next chapter will be her entering the world of Narnia and how routine before she enter's Narnia. I'll have a link of what she's wearing at my profile page, please check them out before reading the next chapter. I advise for you to create an extra tab that shows my page so everything you read you'll know what she's wearing. **

**I don't really have a image of Tia from Google Images, but it's best to go with your imagination. You guys can even create a differnt look of what Tia look likes. Just something so you can be comfortable with my story while reading.**

**Wow! I'm rambling I better stop with this Author's Note. Please review it would mean the world to me if all the reads can review!**

**3 or more review I will upload the next chapter which I'm almost done (hint hint)**

**Kisses, BlueCrystalWater14**


	2. A New World

**A/N: Well I decided to post this chapter up even though I asked for 3 or more reviews. But I couldn't bare to make people wait because of people that are lazy enough not review (sorry for hurting your feelings but it's true.) **

**Well this is the second chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy and PLZ REVIEW! I could take any advice on my writing skills. **

* * *

><p>Chapter One: A New World<p>

"This place should be clean the moment we get back okay Tia?" my mom sneered, I winced at her hard stare and nodded, "It should be sparkling like a polished diamond!" I swear my mother exaggerates too much. I nodded and closed the door behind them. Looking around the room I sighed, I cleaned it yesterday for goodness sake!

I walked to the kitchen my white flats tapping the cool marble flooring, grabbing a ragged cloth I soaked it in lukewarm water and squeezed the excess water out. Then I went back to the living room and began scrubbing the table my parents just ate in.

My eyebrows burrowed as I tried to removing food from last week's lunch, yes last week. I forgot to scrub the table, and let's just say that my parents weren't too happy about the food stains on their glass top table. Brushing my fringe aside I bent down once more and scrubbed harder, I gave up with a huff and walking over to the grandfather clock.

Yes I find it quite odd that my parents something so antique kept in their house. Maybe it was because my grandparents before they died and left it in their Will to be given to my parents. I never knew how it worked, which is quite sad, since grade 2 students might know.

My eyes widened in fascination as the polish wood on the clock became brighter, I'm sure I was going crazy. How many times I have cleaned it? Never once have I seen it glow before.

I opened the glass where the golden pole of the clock was and tried to poke my head in to see what was the matter. I didn't know what happened afterwards, I had blacked out. Which was quite ridiculous since I didn't hit my head, but then again my head was inside of the clock.

Next thing I knew was I was lying on soft grass with the sun hitting my eye. Groaning I blocked out the rays of the sun with my hand and tried to sit up. I said tried didn't I?

That's because I felt something cool against my throat, it was rough against my skin as it moved. Blinking a few times I finally opened my eyes that widened after seeing what was happening. Was I seeing something like a-a centaur? A centaur that was holding the tip of his sword against my throat?

He glared at me as I tried to wiggle out of the way, "Who are you?" I swear my eyes were going to pop out of the sockets anytime soon.

"I'm innocent!" I managed to cry out, he didn't look convinced as he moved the tip deeper. "I don't know where I am!" when have I become so weak?

"Travus what did I say about slitting throats?" a sweet voice said as a girl who looked about the age of 13 with auburn hair and sparkling blue eyes came up to him. She was wearing a velvet red dress with golden trimming along the ends of her dress, the dress as a white opening in the middle with swirls of blue printed on it, there were rope lacing along with it. On the top of her head she wore a silver tiara.

That could only mean one thing: She was a Queen.

"Sorry your Masjesty." Travus apologized to the humble Queen who turned to face me. A smile spreaded across her face as she skipped forward.

"Hi! I'm Queen Lucy The Valiant." she introduced herself, I gaped at her. She was a Queen? But she's so young, how can it be even possible?

Looking at her I answered, "Your a Queen?" she nodded, then I continued. "But your so young? How can it be even possible?"

To my surprise she laughed and offered her hand, I took it gladly and brushed off my clothing. "You'll know when we tell you our story."

"We?" I asked slowly, okay this place is getting creeper and creeper everytime. "What do you mean by...we?" she sighed and looked at the centaur.

"My siblings. They're also Kings and Queens." she told me, before I could respond she eyed me and said. "Where are you from? I mean, your clothes I haven't seen anything like it!"

What the heck she is talking about? Doesn't she know about 2011, this is our casual day clothing. Okay Tia calm yourself, this is just a dream. I absentmindly began pinching my arm hoping to wake up on the marble flooring in my house. Nope this was real.

Ignoring her question I asked, "Where am I?"

"You don't know?" she asked as if it was a crime, then she began twirling around. "Your in Narnia!"

"But how can I be in another world? I came from Earth!" I exclaimed, placing a hand on my forehead checking my temperature. Maybe I have gone crazy.

But the so called world, Narnia. Is actually beautiful, much more beautiful than London. There were healthy looking green trees that swayed from side to side with the wind, they were beautiful crystal water streaming down the river. Turning my head I found a magnificent looking waterfall, flowers tickled my feet from where I was standing. But I know that there were flowers blooming everywhere. It looked so magical, it is magical. Never have I recalled seeing a centaur in London, and I have never seen such beautiful dresses or weapons.

Lucy looked at me as I surveyed the area, she was wearing a big smile on her face and reached out grabbing my wrist, she pulled me over to a white horse that looked like it was shinning in the light, the horse had beautiful brown eyes and silver hair.

"She's so beautiful." I whispered and started patting her coat. Then I looked up, my eyes widened in shock. I saw Lucy on the horse extending her arm out for me to get on, "No. No. No." I said backing away.

"I can't ride horses." I said and started twirling a stand of my brown locks around my index finger. Lucy gave a giggled and shook her head.

"It's no biggie. I couldn't ride a horse once, I was scared too." she told me. But she still didn't shake away my fear, Lucy took a glance at Travus and smiled, "Why don't you ride on Travus?"

I took a glance at the centaur and gulped nervously, fumbling with my summer top I said, "You mean ride the centaur that threathened to slit my throat?"

To my surprise both Lucy and Travus laughed, "He was just doing his job. I assure you his very nice."

I smiled and nodded, then I took a step forward to Travus who extended his arm. Taking it I suddenly felt my feet leave the ground and next thing I knew it I was sitting on his back, "Whoa."

Lucy giggled at my reaction and took hold of the reigns, "Ready Annabelle?" she asked the beautiful horse.

"I'm ready your Majesty." a female voice came out, I threw my head around. Trying to find a women behind me. What the heck? Who said that?

"Lucy," I began slowly. She looked at me in concern, "Who said that?"

Looking over to Lucy I found her patting Annabelle, "It was Annabelle of course!" she said like I was child.

"The horse?" I asked quickly and pointing to the horse.

"Pointing is rude." Travus grumbled.

Ignoring him I said, "The horse. A horse can speak."

"Well of course," as she explained she threw both of her arm out, "Most of the animals speak. Wild ones can't."

Animals speak? Okay this is too creepy. As Lucy took of, Travus followed her. The ride was filled with silence, I once again took in the surroundings, as we came to a little village I saw the equipment used back in the days where we learn about in history, back in London. I've always wanted to live in those times, I never thought I could but now..here I am.

I thought of being back in those olden times makes me shiver for some odd reason. Probably because I never thought that something like this, would ever happen to me.

I looked up, the trees disappeared from my sight as I took in a amazing castle. A castle that was also became part of nature, as Travus rode to the entrance, Lucy said "Welcome to Cair Paravel."

The doors of the Cair Paravel opened as they let in their Queen, Lucy dragged me by the hand and let me inside the Great Hall. The first thing I saw was 4 thrones, must be Lucy's and her siblings. I saw Lucy's retreating figure and asked, "Where's she going?

Travus who was right beside me replied, "To get her siblings of course."

I eyed him curiously, he didn't seem to like me at all. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, shaking my head I turned back and found Lucy back with her siblings.

"Peter, Susan, Edmund this is..." then she trailed off, looking at me she asked "Sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Tia. Tia Brown." I responded, Lucy smiled and turned back to her family.

"This is Tia Brown," with a motion of her hand she stepped aside and showed me to her family.

The tallest was a blonde guy, he had piercing blue eyes like Lucy. On top of his head he wore a gold crown, he stepped forward introducing himself, "I'm High King Peter The Magnificent." High King? I took is outstretched hand and shook it.

The next one was a girl with brown hair like me, she had muddy brown eyes and a patch of freckles along the nose and had a crown with yellow flowers. She was beautiful, I pulled down my top suddenly feeling insecure. "I'm Queen Susan The Gentle." seeing that she was the type to curtsey to I curtseyed. She smiled and nodded.

The last one made my breath hitch, he had made up brown hair. Showing his brown orbs, he was quite muscular, he had freckles too like Susan. He was handsome, but I think I have to rethink my thought because he gave me a hard cold stare.

Peter cleared his throat, "And this is my idiot of a brother, King Edmund The Just." he gave a stiff nodd and started walking away. I felt a pang inside when he left.

"Did I do something wrong your Majesties?" I asked as they watched his retreating back. Lucy turned back and gave me a smile.

"Oh that's just Edmund, he's always cold to-" Lucy was cut off when Peter clasped his hand over her mouth. He gave a nervous chuckle. That action didn't make me feel any better.

"No need to call us Majesties." he chuckled and patted Lucy's shoulder after letting her go. "Your part of our family now, Amber!" he called.

Immediately a young women with gorgeous red hair, and another piercing blue eyes came out. She stumbled out to Peter, she looked so tiny next to him. She curtseyed, "Yes your Majesty?"

"I want you to show Ms. Tia here to her new room." Peter addressed her and motioned her to me. She gentle took my wrist and tugged me forward, "Get dressed and we'll talk during lunch." I nodded and got pulled away. Amber walked with me through a marble corridor, she beamed as we reached my now bedroom door.

Amber gave me a look saying I-already-saw-it I nodded and turned the golden doorknob shaped as a lion. I better ask them about the lion later.

As I stepped in, I was sure my jaw dropped all the way down to the marble flooring. Inside I was immediately caught off by the colour, it was filled with gold, beige! I looked up and found a crystal chandelier hanging at the foot of the beige, comfy bed. At the head of the bed I found a surpise a beige painting I couldn't make out. The drapes of the windows were golden and it looked like it felt silky, underneath was another pair of drapes except it was white. I found a nightstand with a elegant legs and a lamp (beige of course) and a vase of flowers. I was shocked to find a couch there, I never thought I would get a couch in my own bedroom! For a change at the other side of the bed was a polish wooden vanity with another lamp and a vase filled with flowers. **(link of the bedroom is on my profile.)**

"T-this i-is beautiful!" I stuttered and blushed at Amber's giggle. I wanted to run and jumped into the comfortable bed, instead I simply strolled forward and sat on the edge of the bed. I took a look at Amber flustered face. "What?"

"Oh nothing, I would have expected for you to jump on it." Amber explained and pointed to my also flustered face. I gave her a small smile and straightened up, "Oh right! I have to get you ready."

I let out a small laugh as Amber skipped forward to my closet and began searching for a dress, "Oh my! I have to set you a bath first!" Amber squeaked and motioned me forward to MY bathroom.

I trotted forward and watched as Amber started the water and dipped her fingers in to check the temperature. She smiled and shut off the tap, she walked to the cabinet and pulled out a towel and a robe. "There. I'll wait until your finished with your bath and I'll get your fixed up." I nodded and began stripping of my clothing after hearing the door shut.

I gave out a sigh as I lowered myself into the water. It's been far way to long since I've had a nice long bath.

I stepped out of the tub and wrapped myself in the robe Amber set out for me and wrapped my hair with a towel. I opened the bathroom door and went to my vanity finding my under garments and pulled them on quickly, finding that Amber was nowhere in sight.

Amber came through the door and smiled at my freshened form and beckoned me over, "Do I have to wear a corset? I heard about those and all I know is that you can barely move your body." I said. Amber laughed and shook her head.

"No. Atleast not for this kind of dresses." Amber laughed as she pulled out a strapless dress, the top was filled with silver rhinestones, alittle bit at the bottom I found 2 straps of the pink silky fabric tight together but didn't make a bow, instead there was a silver pendant. The rest of the dress flowed down freely. **(link of the dress is on my profile.)**

I got in the dress and found Amber holding out silver pairs of high heels. After placing on my heels, I sat down in front of my vanity as Amber took off the towel and began brushing my hair.

After my makeup was done, it wasn't much. She just added a bit of blush and pink lip gloss and added in silver eyeshadow and the usual mascara and eyeliner. I had took out a book from a bookshelf in the far corner and started reading the tales.

I was done the book. I placed it away and touched my hair, finding it dry I checked the mirror. I found the natural loose curls, no frizz. I smiled happy with my hair.

Hmm, maybe I should look around? Sure why not?

I closed the door behind me and began going off the direction I had came from, I crossed the Great Hall and found a door. I opened it expecting to find a room with weapons, instead I blush as all the mens heads turned to me.

It was a meeting I was distrubing. I caught Edmund's cold eyes and felt another pang as Edmund snorted and turned away, "Sorry. I was taking a look around."

Peter nodded, "It's alright. Just go." I nodded quickly and shut the door. My face suddenly felt hot, I continued walking and found a body length mirror. I looked into it and found my face bright red, I began fanning myself and continued walking. I stopped at a huge painting of a lion and the 4 siblings, they looked so young.

I looked at the thrones behind them, they looked more polished and shiny then now. Then it hit me, it was when they became Kings and Queens.

I shook my head and and started walking again, I found a larger door. I opened it and found a room filled with bookshelves, finally a room to read. I did say I _used _to read right? Well I want to read again! I got the first book at the left corner of the shelf.

Finding a comfy loveseat I huddled in it and began reading. Time sure seems to pass by, I didn't seem to realize that it had turned 12. I only got my head off the book when there was a light knock.

"Come in." I said gently, the door opened and I found Lucy standing there. She smiled brightly at me and pointed to the clock. "Oh." with that I closed the book and stood up stretching and placed the book back.

We walked in silence as we reached the Great Hall finding all of them already sitting there. "Sorry I'm late." I apologized. Susan gave me a smile and said.

"It's alright. Peter said you were taking a look around." Susan said. I blushed remembering the meeting.

"So shall I being with our story?" Peter asked me and his siblings. I nodded and listened as he began speaking.

My eyes were as wide as ever. It turned out that they came through a magical wardrobe where Lucy found a faun named Mr. Tumanus. He didn't kidnap Lucy because he didn't want to become like his father and because he believe in Aslan? and Narnia. Peter and Edmund and Susan later came after trying to find a place to hide from a lady? They met the beavers and Edmund strolled away to become a Prince to the White Witch. Peter and Susan and Lucy went to Aslan to get their brother back after he betrayed them. After Susan and Lucy watched Aslan get killed. Peter and Edmund went to war with the White Witch. Aslan came and defeated the White Witch and Peter and Edmund and Susan and Lucy where crowned as the Kings and Queens of Narnia.

I noticed throughout the whole time that Edmund was gripping his fork so tight that his knuckles became white. He glared when I stared at him too long.

"Wow that's-" I paused and gave them a smile, "Truly amazing." they all gave me a smile. Susan cleared her throat and clasped her hands together, I looked at her with a questionly look.

"Now, I would like it if you tell us about yourself." Susan said, suddenly all eyes turned to me. I blushed and nodded, fiddling with my napkin I began.

"I was born on December 19th, 1997-" I began before Lucy cut me off. I looked at her.

"1997? Wait you aren't from 1940s?" Lucy asked, I shook my head in confusion. 1940s? Why would they think that?...Wait, hold a second. That meant they were! Whoa they are old!

"She isn't from the 1940s!" Edmund roared tired from our dramatic pauses. I shot a glare at him and stabbed my fork into my food before placing it in my mouth.

"No. I came from the 21st century-" I tried to continued before Susan gently spoke up wiping her mouth on her napkin.

"Wait. So who won the war?" Susan asked. I gave her a confused look. Susan sighed and continued, "The war during 1940s?" she edged on. Oh! How dumb could I be?

"You mean World War 2?" I asked making sure I was right before I could answer her question. When Susan nodded her head I answered, "I think we won."

"Which we?"

"I live in England, London." I added.

"Yes! We won!" Peter cheered in a very unkingly way. I giggled and shook my head at him. Peter shot me a apologetic look, "You may continue." he rasped. I stifled back another giggle and nodded.

"My age is 15. I live in London of course, I clean up and do chores every single day because of my drunk addicts of a parent. I get abused," pausing I lifted up a recent scar on my forearm. Ignoring the gasps I continued, "Umm...I came here when I was cleaning the grandfather clock and blacked out. Then Lucy found me, and it's more peaceful than in the 1940s. I used to paint, draw, play the piano and I guess that's it. I don't have alot of interesting things in my life."

Peter nodded, "Thank you Tia." I nodded back and went back to eating my food.

They brought out dessert, I hungrily stared at the it and lunged for the first piece. I placed it down on my plate and started eating it.

"That's disgusting." guess who? It was Edmund who said it. "I thought someone like her would eat more like a lady."

"And I thought that a 16 year old King who stop acting childish." I spat. He glared at me, my nostrils flared as he said.

"And I thought a 15 year old girl who eat more like Susan or Lucy!" he growled.

"Well sorry if I hadn't eaten for a long while!" I snapped and rose as he did.

"Well sorry if I can't judge someone without them getting all worked up about it!" Edmund snapped back.

"Well atleast I didn't hand over my family for _treats_! Don't get worked about it just because I'm judging someone." I growled and gave him smirk as his eyes darkened.

"No wonder your parents don't care about you!" I froze as he spoke, "Your a filth! Your a brat!" with a growl I grabbed an empty platter and threw it at them. Ignoring the gasps and wide eyes of the people seating at the table.

I watched as Edmund duck and the platter broke into tiny fragments as it hit the wall. Edmund grabbed 3 pieces of strawberries and threw it at me. I gave out a strangled gasp as the strawberry hit my collar bone and slip down to the ground as the 2 others flew past my head.

We locked our dark eyes for a moment then in unison we stalked off. I brushed my collarbone, removing traces of the strawberry. I headed to my bathroom and grabbed a towel, rinsing it in lukewarm water I began rubbing off the scent of strawberries.

Don't get me wrong I love strawberries. I even used a strawberry shampoo on my hair! But my collarbone sticky? Not going to happen.

I walked outside after rinsing off. I felt in peace at once, I loved the feeling of cool crisp air blowing my face, I love the silence. I enjoyed the view. I closed my eyes and breathed in, I opened them again and found myself in a garden.

Sitting on the edge of a fountain I looked at the different flowers they have. Did I mention I really love flowers? No well then, yes I do love flowers.

I dipped my fingers at the fountain and glanced up at the angel figure sitting on top. "Tia?" I heard the voice of Susan behind me. I whipped my head and around and gave her a smile.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked in concern. I nodded, she took a step forward and joined me on the fountain, "I'm sorry about Edmund."

I scoffed, "Why does he act like that?" I asked. Susan gave me a playful smile.

"He doesn't act like that with other vistors." Susan gave me a nudge, "Maybe he likes you." I pretend to throw up before laughing.

"Yeah right. Think what you what Susan." I giggled. A moment passed then I spoke up, "Then how does he act like?"

"He's not a jerk, he's a pranker sometimes. He well, I can't really describe him. You'll have to find out yourself." Susan sighed.

Then something popped into my mind, I was suppose to ask about Aslan but because of the stupid fight I forgot all about it. Turning to her I asked, "Who is Aslan?"

"Aslan is the real King of Narnia. He visits us when we need him and gives us faith and hope and everything that makes you feel warm. Trust me, you'll know after you get his first visit from him." Susan explained. Lucy skipped in and gave me a bright smile.

"Is Tia coming dress shopping Susan?" Lucy asked, Susan glanced at me and back to her, "You forgot to ask her didn' you." Susan gave her sheepish look and nodded.

"Well do you want to go?" Susan asked.

"Sure. I could leave the castle and Edmund for awhile." I said bringing in some laughter. Lucy grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the horse stable.

I watched as Susan and Lucy got their horses ready, I gave a nervous gulp as they lead them outside. "On second thought I'll stay here."

"Oh come on," Susan laughed and gave me her hand, "Here you can ride with me."

I nodded and took her head, I placed my foot on the stirrup and hoisted myself up. Keeping grip on the saddle I felt the horse trot to the town. We stopped at dress emporium, I jumped down and followed after the sisters. They were greeted by hug from elder ladies.

"Grace and Bianne this is our friend Tia." Lucy said.

"Oh what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Grace commented. I felt myself blush and mumbled a thank you. They lead me over to a stool and started measuring my body. The next 2 hours were complete torture for me, having to pick our fabrics, try on the dress and giving it back for them to fix it and designing the dress. Not to mention standing on a stool for 30 minutes with your arm out, I haven't felt so tired since I spent an hour back at home scrubbing a stain on a carpet (it's still there).

At last! We got out holding 2 bags each, each bag holds 2 dress with matching jewelry. "How can you 2 survive that?" I asked stunned that they were still full of energy as they giggled over to the horses.

"Practice. We've been at this for 6 years! It becomes normal." Susan said calmly, she took my bags and hooked them onto the horse.

I got on the horse and headed back to the castle. Once we got back, Susan sent Amber to leave my bags in my room, "Where are the boys?" I asked, Susan shrugged and started walking. I followed after her as Lucy followed after me, "Oh there they are." Susan said and moved aside showing the boys training with centuars and what the? What are those brown fur, pigged nosed, and hooked antlers creatures that can stand up?

Susan giggled at my reaction as Lucy said, "Those are called Minotaurs." I gaped at her.

Lucy smiled and dragged me over to the training grounds, Peter turned and caught me, Lucy and Suan. "Hey! Tia why don't you come over so I can see if your skilled with the bows and arrows or a sword?" he called and blocked a blow with his shield.

I shrugged and skipped forward to him, as I got to him he wiped sweat off his brow and grinned at me. A dryad handed me the bows and arrows, Peter pointed to a target nodding I took a arrow and notch it on my bow. Then closing one eye I focus on the red target.

Then I let the string loose and watched as the arrows sliced through the air, with a dull thonk it had hit bull's eye. I smiled and gave a tiny squeak. Peter chuckled and gave me a impressed look, "Are you sure you never done this before?" he teased, I gave him a light push.

"Alright on with the sword." Peter ordered and the same dryad took the bows and arrows out of my hands and replaced it with a sword. I unsheathed it and began looking at it features, I grinned and looked at up at Peter.

_Stance, Dodge, Pose, Shield, Strike _I kept repeating the same words over and over my head, I thrusted it forward having Peter dodge it easily. He striked me, I blocked it with my sword and hit it away. There was a clang as our swords joined together, it went around in circles until Peter had hit it hard. The sword flew out of my grasp, I stood there shocked as Peter held the tip of his sword at my throat.

"Dead." Peter said, "You need to brush up on working with a sword."

"How?"

Peter gave a slight smirk and walked over to Edmund, I silently followed him. "Ed, you'll be teaching Tia." his eyes widened horrified of the idea.

"What! No!" Edmund cried out, "Why me?" Peter gave a chuckle at his reaction.

"For once I agree!" I cried out, I would not spend 2 hours practicing with him!" Peter sighed and shook his head.

"Ed, your the best swordman in Narnia! You'll have to teach her. And Tia if you want to be protected or fight in wars you'll have to learn with a sword." Peter answered and walked off without further notice. He left me and Edmund glaring at each other.

Surprisingly without exchange of words, we stalked off.

I do not want to waste time with a guy that whines like a 5 year old kid, or that person who threw strawberries at me or that person that called me a filth!

Peter you are so dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The rest of the story might not be quite understandably because I didn't read the rest of the book after Prince Caspian. So forgive me if I make mistakes in the future.**

**Plz review! I will not upload the next chapter until I receive 7 or more reviews!**

**Kisses, Crystal**


	3. The Room Of Mirrors

**A/N: Thank you all for viewing and reviewing my story! This is the third chapter of my story and hopefully it wouldn't be boring or anything. I was so happy seeing how many had viewed my story and even took time to review it!**

**Thank you and PLZ! PLZ REVIEW! And also I'm slow at updating, *laughs* sorry if I kept you waiting! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Room Of Mirrors<p>

I squeezed my eyes shut again and with a groan I opened them again and stared up in the ceiling. Why can't I go to sleep? Well actually back to sleep. I bit my lip and sat up rubbing eyes and slumping my shoulders.

I felt like an idiot for sitting in my bed for the past 10 minutes and staring at nothing. I threw off my covers and slipped on my slippers and went over to a window near my vanity. I smiled at the sun peeking out of the hills of Narnia, so it wasn't night. How stupid of me.

With a grin I rang in Amber, she came in looking flustered. She bowed and asked, "What would you like me to do?" I smiled at her shyness.

"The usual morning routine. Please prepare my bath and clothing?" I ordered. She nodded and scurried tot he bathroom, I went over to my vanity and pulled out my ponytail then going to the bathroom.

I looked at my dress, it was a light blue dress with a cut off the top layer showing ruffles of a darker blue. On the left of the dress were white flowers connecting, it was a sleeveless dress. Matching it with a silver heart necklace and white flats, Amber made my hair in a side braid. **(link of dress is on my profile)**

"Thank you Amber, as always your work is amazing." I commented and smiled at the blushing girl. She nodded and went off to clean up the supplies she used.

"Tell the monarchs that I will be wandering around the castle if they ask for me." I added, she nodded. I exited my bedroom and began looking through doors, there wasn't much. Nothing that really caught my attention unlike the library they have.

During the time I noticed the light inside the castle were becoming brighter, and breakfast was only 1 hour away. So I've been exactly roaming the castle for a good 1 hour, my eyes widened realizing how early I had risen.

Then I walked into a room I didn't notice I had entered being deep in thought with my well thoughts! My eyes widened as I scanned the room, the room was fill with mirrors! Every corner of the room except the glass roof and marble flooring. Shivers ran up and down my spine as I turned my head only to be greeted by my reflection.

Finally I turned my head to the middle of the room finding a piano in the middle (I don't know if they had pianos there), my mouth dropped in awe as I traced my finger at the polish black colour of the piano.

Without thinking I sat down on the cushioned seat and placed my fingers on the keys. I closed my eyes as my fingers began dancing along the keys, the room was suddenly filled with a sad melody as I thought about my life in 2011.

_Flashback:_

_"Oh Tia!" my mother called sweetly from my bedroom door. I smiled and opened it finding my mom's smile. She crouched down and took my hand, "Merry Christmas darling!"_

_I giggled and hugged her, "Merry Christmas mommy!" I squeaked. She laughed and closed the door behind her and made our way downt he stairs finding out beautifully decorated tree. Underneath was filled with presents, I squealed and twirled around._

_"Santa came! Santa came!" I sang and took the teddy fromt he couch and held it against my chest repeating my words over and over again._

_My dad appeared from the kitchen holding a camera, "Say cheese darling!" he said. I gave him my brightest smile that could rip open my face. He laughed as he lowered his camera and looking at the picture of daughter._

_She was holding her teddy close to her chest, her teeth took most of the space on her face. Some of them were missing, of course they were baby teeth. But what he really loved the most was how her brown eyes sparkled even though she wasn't under a lightbulb or in direct sunlight._

_He laughed as she began to dance with her teddy, "Okay Tia, do you want to open presents now?" I stopped dancing and glanced at the big pile of presents, my smile widened and I dashed forward sitting in front of the tree and grabbing a small present._

_"Open it up sweetie." her mom said sweetly and sat down on a loveseat sipping her hot chocolate. I ripped off the Santa Claus wrapping paper and found a small polished wooden box. I opened it and found a golden heart locket._

_It had flowers on the right side and on the back of the locket was a carving saying, "Love You Always". I grinned and tried to open it, with a frown and got up and strolled over to my mom and dad. They both wore a worried face, I held out my locket "I can't open it." They both exchanged glances and shook their head._

_"Wait until your older, then you can open it." my mom instructed._

_My eyebrows burrowed in confusion, "Why?"_

_"It's something we can't explain." my dad just said and pushed my hand away, "Go open your other present darling."_

_I nodded and went back slowly. Kept my hand enclosed over my locket._

_End of Flashback_

My eyes snapped open and my fingers stopped dancing, my locket. I never got a chance to open it.

I don't know why my parents acted like that, I know parents would help their kid open something they can't. But they said to open it in the future.

My hands instinctively closed over my locket I wore. Then it hit me, ever since I got the locket I kept on begging on getting them to open it. But they just glared at me and still wore a worried glance.

Then one day they stopped calling me 'darling' or 'sweetie'. They kept looking at my locket and glaring at me. Then another thing hit me, the reason they stopped loving me or caring about me was because of the locket.

Then suddenly a flash of anger coursed to my body and I took of my locket and threw it on the floor expecting for it to break. Instead it rolled in the same stop before stopping. I gritted my teeth and hovered it with my foot, then closing my eyes I stomped on it.

Opening my eyes again I saw it had rolled away. I walked over to it still fuming with anger and picked it up, closing my hand over it I threw it on the mirror opposite of me. I gave out a cry of frustration as it bounced of the mirror and rolled back to my feet.

I looked back up to the mirror and gave a startled gasped. A majestic lion with golden eyes stood next to me.

"Tia." he said sadly. I turned to him with a worried gaze, I saw in his eyes that it was filled with worry and concern and sadness.

"Aslan?" I asked. He nodded and put his paw over the locket.

I saw how he kept the locket safe..from me. "Why am I here?" I asked tired of guessing.

"You are here, dear one because you need to learn the true meaning of the locket." Aslan said, "Everything in this locket will help you learn of why your life in the modern world was meant to be."

"Why?" I gave a hopeless whisper.

"Because the truth is here in the locket and here in Narnia." He explained and uncovered the locket.

"But how can I know when the locket can't open." I asked and picked up the locket gazing at it.

"It will open in due time dear one." he told me and walked around me, "The time when your heart will choose a decision where it will end with pain and suffering. But also it will end with the truth."

"You mean, I have to make a sacrifice?" he nodded, "But what will I sacrifice?"

"Something dear to you. Something you want forever." he said.

I nodded and felt something brewing, something bad in my stomach. Just thinking of things that are precious to me makes me sick to my stomach, "So your saying during my time in Narnia I will have to find out the truth of the locket and how my life is tied to the locket and Narnia?" I asked, he nodded. "But, that's alot of work!"

He gave a chuckle and nodded, "Everything is hard work dear one. How do you think the Pevensie's felt when they first entered Narnia and found that they have to save Narnia? It's the same work for you dear one. You will have to find out how to save Narnia."

I sighed and nodded, "One more thing. Why does Edmund hate me so much?"

He laughed, "He is broken like you. You two have alot in common than you think. In one way, dear one he will need your help in his darkest time."

He will need me help? "And you also, dear one will need his help." I nodded finally understanding why I was needed here.

"So me and him need each other's help?" he nodded. I smiled, "Thank you Aslan." I placed back on my locket and went over to bury my head in his mane. He chuckled and rubbed his head at me.

Then suddenly I was hugging thin air, "Wow. He sure is magic!" I said and smiled as I heard his laugh echo in the room. Sighing I strolled over back to the piano and sat down. My fingers hovered the keys when the door suddenly opened, revealing the one and only, Edmund Pevensie.

He's eyes suddenly darkened at the sight of me, "What are you doing here?" he asked harshly.

"I thought I would wander around and came here." I told him calmly, I didn't want to start another fight. He gave me a long hard look and gave a stiff nod.

Then he walked over suddenly surprising me when he asked, "You play?" I nodded. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Look I'm sorry," he suddenly said, I gave him a surprised look. Was he actually apologizing to me? A King? "I shouldn't have treated you that way, especially since you did nothing."

"What made you hate me so much?" I asked gently and stood up brushing my dress.

"I thought you were one of the girls that would judge me by what I did to my family." he admitted, smiling little I moved forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why? Do most girls do that?" I asked, he gave a loud sigh and nodded. He was broken, broken like me, "Well I for one, think I should know you better than to start judging you."

He gave a chuckled and shook his head, "Didn't you already judge me yesterday at lunch?"

I blushed and shook my head, "I was angry." I muttered. He laughed and shook his head, "What made you apologize?"

He sighed and started pressing random keys, "My family of course. They said I was giving you a hard time and I wasn't like the other girls."

I nodded, "And you eventually agreed?" he nodded.

"Now why aren't you snapping at me?" he asked. I removed my hand from his shoulder blushing when I realized I kept it there for a long time.

"I was visited by Aslan." his head snapped up, his eyes showed curiousity. "He said something that made me understand something about you."

He smiled, "That's Aslan for you." then he brushed past me and sat down. My eyes widened as he straightened his posture and rested his fingers on the piano.

"You know how to play?" I asked and leaned against the piano waiting to hear him play. He nodded and slowly he began to play.

Strangely enough the melody sounded familiar to me, "Hey Edmund? What are you playing?" he looked up innocently and answered.

"The Dreams Of A Lost Guardian. A Narnia Lullably, why?" he asked, I shrugged and closed my eyes.

Then I silently began to sing along.

_Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me,_

_Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee;_

_Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day,_

_Lull'd by the moonlight have all pass'd away!_

_Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song,_

_List while I woo thee with soft melody;_

_Gone are the cares of life's busy throng,_

_Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!_

_Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!_

_Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea_

_Mermaids are chanting the wild lorelie;_

_Over the streamlet vapors are borne,_

_Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn._

_Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart,_

_E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea;_

_Then will all clouds of sorrow depart,_

_Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!_

_Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!_

As Edmund played the last note, I open my eyes and met his own brown orbs that were filled with shock, "How did you know the words?"

"I don't know. My mom sings it to me every night when I was little, I didn't know it was a Narnian Lullably." I told him. He stood up and began pacing around the room.

"But your mom doesn't know about Narnia?" he asked. I shook my head and began biting my lip.

"What else did Aslan say about you being here?" he asked.

"I don't know, um, I uh, he said I will find the truth of how my life is tied to Narnia and, and this locket!" I stumbled over my words and showed Edmund my locket which he took into his large hands.

"It won't open. No matter how hard you try, a sword or a boulder can't break it or open it!" I exclaimed, he looked up and dropped my locket and grabbed my shoulders.

"Calm down Tia!" he said. I nodded and took deep breaths, he gave me a look and I nodded. "Alright let's get out of here."

He grabbed my wrist not noticing my red face as he did so and dragged me out of the room. I didn't know how we got outside but the next thing I knew it I was being forced to sit on the edge of the fountain. How did I get in the garden?

"There's been something stuck on my mind." Edmund said, I turned to him.

"Which is?" I urged. He dipped his fingers in the fountain and began splashing water around.

"What is it like in your time?" he asked. Smiling I gazed out into the flowers.

"It's quite peaceful, no bombs dropping in on random times." I teased, "There's a system where you insert a disc and you can play a game. Oh and also the cars are more advanced.." throughout the entire afternoon I kept telling him what new things are in 2011.

I kept on laughing at his reactions. And he kept laughing at my reactions of what things are in his time.

I have to admit, he wasn't the cold Edmund I first met. He was fun and caring.

Maybe my stay here isn't so bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's the third chapter of my story. It's just basicly telling the entire plot of the story and the starting of the plot.**

**You can guess alot of things just by reading and I think most of you can figure it out. Well I think.**

**And this chapter is the marking of Tia's and Edmund's friendship, no more hate or bickering. Well there will be still bickering. But still no hate!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE FAVORITE! **

**Kisses, Crystal**


	4. Is There Paint?

**A/N: READ! VERY IMPORTANT (TO: REVIEWER OF THE ABUSE RESEARCH) AND ALSO YOU VIEWERS! NOT MEANT TO HURT REVIEWER'S FEELINGS!**

**I've received an interesting yet hurtful review from a anonymous reviewer (NA) about researching about abuse. The thing is, that you don't know what the reason is for the parents attitude towards the locket and furthermore, you'll have to wait to find out why I made them like this.**

**I don't base them off real facts because you can just imagine it. And also about the 15 year-old girl attitudes towards abuse, well that's how Tia is, she's still caring and loving even though her parents may not care about her.**

**But you did read the flashback right? They love her as a child and didn't hate her from the beginning of her birth so somehow they still care about her inside and she knows that.**

**Why do you think they make her clean up the house only? And at times when they are DRUNK they abuse her, so yeah. You have to look through things before judging my story on facts that I don't really care, well I do care about abuse and all but I'm focusing on the story and not abuse. That's her life not the story, okay?**

**I'm not trying to be rude but I really had gotten hurt about the research thing. Mainly because you didn't really think of the story but you went through facts that didn't even talk about the story but her life. But other than that thank you, I said I could get do some things on my writing. So sorry for my stupid outburst but it is important. Hehe sorry.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Is There Paint?<p>

It seemed like another sleepless night for me. I don't know what's wrong with me, maybe it's because of the visit from Aslan and the locket. But also about my sudden change of thoughts about Edmund, he is snarky or cold or rude but a fun, and funny, caring guy.

I looked out the window from my bed and sighed as the stars twinkled in the sky, maybe I should get some fresh air. With that I sat up and threw off my covers and sprung off the bed.

Wrapping my robe tighter against me, I headed out into the hall and trudged forward to the balcony doors.

The doors flew open and I breathed in fresh, apple crisp scent. I leaned on the white railing and watched the flowers as they climbed up next my hand. Smiling I bent down and laid a flower on my palm.

I took in the baby pink colour and the delicate feeling, it was then when I heard sounds of someone shrieking in laughter. I straightened up and looked over the railing again, I surprisingly found the High King Peter and Lucy running around the courtyard.

I smiled as Peter caught her around the waist and hoisted her up in the air and spun around. My eyes softened as Lucy laughed and hugged her brother as soon as he placed her down on her feet again.

"Tag! Your it!" Lucy suddenly called out as she poked her brother's ribs and made a run for it. I laughed at Peter's surprised face and his cry of unfair advantage.

"He doesn't have fun alot nowadays." a familiar husky voice came from behind me. I jumped alittle before spinning around, finding Edmund in his sleepwear.

"You couldn't sleep either?" I asked. He chuckled and joined me shaking his head. "You come out here too?"

"Actually I always come here. I bet you that this is your first time coming here." Edmund smirked, I gasped playfully before smacking his stomach.

"Well, actually your right." I muttered. He bursted out laughing, I smiled and giggled.

"So you just hit me for no reason?" he teased. I shook his head at his immature self and turned back to face the stars.

"No," I ended up answering, "That was for making fun of me."

He gave me a smile and sighed, "Your always taking things to logical use, don't you?" I lifted my hand ready to smack him when he raised his hand and grabbed my wrist.

"See?" he pointed out, I bit my lip as I noticed he hadn't let go yet.

"See what?" I asked and turned my head to avoid him seeing my flustered face. I found Peter and Lucy running around from the corner of my eye, up the hill.

"Taking this to logical use." he shook my wrist and finally letting go of it. Much to my relief, I turned back to him, hoping my face still wasn't red.

"Like Susan?" I asked, he nodded and watching Peter and Lucy, "But less or more?"

He chuckled and clasped his hands together, "Less."

I nodded and also watched Peter and Lucy, "What do you mean about Peter not having fun nowadays?" I heard him sighed before he shifted his weight.

"He's busy in bringing peace around Narnia. Not to mention wars." Edmund explained, I watched as his eyes trailed over to the flowers, "This is the first time in about 7 years that he played with Lucy."

Seriously, he hasn't played with Lucy for 7 years? "When exactly did he stop playing with her?"

"After saving Lucy and Susan from a pack of wolves." he simply said.

There was comfortable silence before I had faced the view of Narnia and saying, "I wish I could paint this." he turned to me with a confused face.

"What do you mean by 'this'?"

I giggled, "I meant the view of Narnia from here." I sighed and rested my arms on the railing and taking in the view once more, "It'll be a waste not to. One day your here with this view and the next day your here with ruins."

"What makes you think this will be in ruins?" he asked in shock. I sighed and brought my robe tighter against me as the wind blew.

"Your saying that Aslan will let you stay here forever?" I asked.

Edmund sighed and shook his head, "I wish. But no I don't think that."

"It's best to get the best view of this before leaving. I'm sure they'll store it." I said honestly.

"I guess your right," he said defeated, "But what do you mean about painting? You paint?"

I nodded in response before smiling as he released a shaky breath, "Is there paint here?"

"Yes. How do you think Amber got to place her painting in your room?" Edmund asked with a hint of sarcasm. I turned to him in shock.

"Wait. Amber painted that?" I asked. He nodded, then I smiled, "I can paint! Yay!" He laughed at my sudden outburst of energy.

"If you want, we can go down to the garden with the supplies and paint a portrait of each others." Edmund suggested. My eyes lite up immediately, I nodded furiously and glared as he started laughing.

He finally calm down and bent down, I heard a pluck! Before he turned back to me holding a white rose with sprinkles of gold on it. "For you milady." he teased. I smiled and shook my head at his bow before he grabbed my hand and pressed a kiss to my knuckleds.

He wasn't helping me at all keeping my face from turning red. He straightened and handed me the flower, "Thank you your Majesty." I giggled and curtseyed.

We laughed as we headed back to our rooms, I placed the flower on a serperate vase and gazed at it before drifting to sleep.

I groaned as sun hit my eye, I opened one eye and looked at Amber, she had flung the drapes out of the way and moved to the other one. "Amber? What are you doing?"

She turned to me with a surprised look, "Sorry my lady. I thought it was dark here, so I decided to let in some light. Sorry for ruining your sleep." she apologized. I smiled and sat up, rubbing my eyes wearily.

"It's fine Amber," I reassured her and jumped out of the bed, "And no need for formalites. Call me Tia." she gave me a bright smile and nodded. She skipped to the bathroom and did the usual routine.

"Vanilla, Lavender or Tropical Breeze?" she asked happily. I laughed and shook my head. Combing through my tangled locks I replied, "Vanilla."

"For your hair, Red Roses or Cherry?" she asked. I placed the brush down and once again replied, "Red Roses." I heard the water run as she left the bathroom and began sweeping through my closet. I entered the bathroom and began to bathe. I got out of the water and met Amber she was holding out a light green silky dress with layers of light yellow and green shades. It had what looked like flowers on the dress and a satin yellow belt wrapped around the middle. **(link is on my profile)**

I placed it on with the matching jewelry, silver earrings and a thick silver bracelet.

My hair as usual were left in it's natural loose curls. I smiled and felt the dress, "Thank you Amber." she smiled gratefully and began cleaning up the mess she made when doing my makeup.

"May I ask what your doing my-" I gave her a look, she giggled and nodded, "today Tia?"

I nodded and sat on my suddenly made up bed, "Well me and Edmund are going down to the garden to paint portraits of each other. If we can."

Amber's eyebrows shot up, "You paint?" I nodded, she blushed and continued, "Did King Edmund tell you there was paint in here?"

"Yes actually. I also heard that I have a lovely painting in this room made by you." I teased. Amber blushed and went back to cleaning up, "It's lovely."

"Really? I thought it was a mess."

"Mysterious you mean." I corrected. She nodded and wiped her hands on her dress. I decided to head out, I didn't notice I had slept in and missed breakfast. I can't keep Edmund waiting.

I walked into the garden and found Edmund setting up the supplies, I smiled at his figure. "Eager are we?" he jumped alittle and chuckled. He shook his head and took my wrist, guiding me through the paint supplies.

"No. Just wanted to make sure your satisfied." he said. I raised my eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"Trust me. Seeing you get organized is good enough." I teased. He laughed and sat down at his side. I looked over to the opposite side and began making my way through, "How are we suppose to paint each other when we keep moving?"

He looked at me then back to the canvis, "Want to take turns?" I bit my lip and nodded, "Ladies first." I felt my face grow warm as I thought of Edmund's intense gaze on me. I set aside my canvis and sat on the bench near the flowers and trees. "Don't look too stiff. Loosen up alittle."

I felt myself relax as my shoulders drop and my muscles unclench, "Do I have to make a pose?"

He gave me look saying, are you serious? "Okay! Okay!" I cried out, I sat down next to a tree and plucked a flower, twirling it around my fingers. Now what do I do with my hair?

The wind picked up for a second, rearranging my hair, well that helped.

He chuckled at my reaction and diped his brush in the paint, "Okay. Now don't move."

"Yes sir." I mumbled under my breath. I saw his shoulders shake, he heard what I said.

Minutes flew by and I felt my bum get numb every second, with one last stroke he placed his brush down. "Your actually finished?"

He shook his head at me and motioned me over, abandoning my flower I scurried over to him and peeked over his shoulder. My breath was taken away as I saw a beautiful angel sitting under a tree. Her eyes ever so dull yet her appearance was flawless. Between her finger I saw a beautiful pink rose, her dress was ever so scattered and her hair neatly in place. I didn't think the wind could do that.

"Who is this girl?" I asked breathless. He moved next to me and handed me the painting.

"It's you silly girl." he teased, "And it's yours."

I looked up to him in shock, "What! No! I can't take this, you worked on it."

"Yes but it's kind of weird having a painting of you in my room? Think of what my sister may think." I ignored the pang in my heart and chuckled.

"I guess so."

"So are you still not tired enough to paint me?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him and scoffed.

"Yes! Because sitting on my bum for hours makes me tired?" I said sacarastically. He raised his arms in surrender and strolled over to the exact same tree I was on and leaned against it.

"Not going to hold anything?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and picked up my flower, "This?" I rolled my eyes at him. He shrugged and gazed at it. I found myself dumbstruck as the view of him caught my breath.

The sun was shining down at him, his brown orbs sparkled in the light. HIs skin radiated off him, his shoulders broad against the tree. I shook my head and got down to work.

Mesmerized by him, I caught every detail. I didn't notice the sun as lowering down the ocean as I finished. "Finished." I whispered. He heard me and stretched, relieving the aches from staying still for hours.

He walked over and looked at my painting, "Whoa. Now you make my painting seem like children's work." I smiled at him and gazed at the painting.

I didn't notice his eyes were fixed on me as he said, "Do you want it?"

"No. It's your, like you said." he sighed.

"Let me say this again." he said and gave me a intense stare, "Do you want the painting of me in your room?" I felt his hot breath on my cheek as I gazed into his brown eyes. I imagined waking up and seeing him everyday in the morning.

Without second thoughts I replied, "Yes."

He smiled and took his painting of me and looked at it, "I wouldn't mind seeing this everyday." I blushed and giggled as he stuttered, "No! N-not w-what y-you-," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Oh dear Aslan."

"It's okay. I wouldn't mind seeing this everyday too." I said cheekily, gesturing to my painting of him. Oh my, did I just flirt?

He gave me a crooked smile which made me melt on the spot. Why am I being like this?

He looked at the flower in his hand and tucked the hair framing my face behind my ear and placed on the flower in my hair. I smiled as he traced a finger down my cheek, he gazed at me then snapped out of it. He removed his hand and gave a cough.

I looked down blushing. Gosh! Why am I being like this?

"You think we missed dinner?" he asked. I smiled and shrugged and sat up.

"I don't think so. But if we still have to clean up then yes." he sighed and started pushing me towards the doors, "What are you doing! We have to clean up!"

"I'll get the maids to do that." Edmund told me as he pushed open the doors. I blushed as the heads in the room turned to look at us. They stopped eating and looked at Peter, he looked amused at our appearances.

I couldn't blame him. It was windy and our red faces might have given him the wrong idea.

Lucy ran up to us and tugged at the paintings, "Can I see?"

I exchanged looks with Edmund and silently agreed to let them see it. I let go of the painting and watched as Lucy turned it around and gave a loud gasp.

"Oh my gosh! How did you make my brother so handsome?" I gave a startled look and looked at Edmund. He rubbed behind his neck and shrugged. I'm guessing he was embarrassed.

Lucy gave us the look (love is in the air look). And handed the painting back to me then took Edmund's painting out from his grasp. She gave another loud gasp and squealed, "Tia! You look so pretty!"

I mumbled a thanks, "Edmund I never thought you would make Tia so pretty."

I coughed and moved my hair to the front to cover my red face, Lucy! Stop making me blush!

Dinner is going to be awkward.

"Girls meeting now!" Susan ordered and made me and Lucy drop our forks to follow after her.

"What's this about?" I whispered to Lucy as Susan marched forward. Susan opened her bedroom door and ushered us inside. She slammed the door almost getting my dress struck as I walked in.

"The ball is tomorrow-"

"Wait there's a ball?" I asked. And shivered at Susan's glare. "Continue."

"Yes. Now I need suggestions." Susan ordered. Wow! She is quite feisty when it comes to planning. Now I know what they were talking about not wanting to help plan balls with Susan.

"Cookies?" I suggested lamely. Susan gave me a pointed look but scribbled it down. "Oh! A gold and white theme! Make it like heaven!" Susan smiled and gave me a that's-more-like-it.

"We need ideas for the flowers to do this theme." Susan said sternly. I pouted then I remembered the flower I saw at the balcony.

"I'll be right back!" I said quickly and darted out of the room. The palace was a blurr as I ran all the way to the other side of the castle. I looked back for a split second and found that I hit a something hard. I fell to the floor with a loud thud.

I looked up and found myself gazing into a pair of brown orbs. "Sorry Edmund."

He chuckled and pulled me up, "What's with the rush?'

"Needed to get something for Susan." I told him, "Where are you going?"

"To a meeting with Peter. I think I have to do the invitations." he groaned. I shot a confused look at him.

"What's so bad about it?" I asked innocently. He gave a smirk and crossed his arms.

"Let see. I have to make millions of invitations, see who is invited. See who's coming and see who is not coming. Kind of hard to know. But other than that it's a piece of cake!" he said sarcastically. Then he dropped his forehead on his palm, "Dear Aslan."

I stiffled back a giggle and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Atleast you don't have Susan pestering us girls about dresses and how to dance!"

He smiled, "Yeah...Yup! That made me a whole lot better! Thanks Tia!" he said in a fake cheery voice. He walked off trying to skip for the first part. But gave up and decided to walk normally.

I laughed and went back to getting the flower. "Here Susan!" I cried out holding the flower. Susan's eyes widened in excitement.

"I've never seen these before!" Lucy cried happily.

Susan's eyes sparkled with excitement, "Okay! Decorations to order!" Susan began ordering things into place. And the rest of the night was pure torture.

Never am I going to give a suggestion to Susan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And sorry for the long update. With exams coming up I can't afford time being wasted. Not that writing chapters is a waste it's because I get good grades, 90 and above average! And it looks like Edmund and Tia are having some cute romantic moments but trust me, their romance is far away! But don't give your hopes up, we all don't like jumping to them getting together right? We want some...DRAMA!**

**Lol. CHECK MY PROFILE FOR AUTHOR NOTES ON UPDATING AND NEWS!**

**Kisses, Crystal**


	5. Lessons

**A/N: Well I survived the exam week and I'm so happy I got high grades! I also enjoyed meeting WhiteRose242, I was so happy that I got to meet her so I'm going to dedicate this chapter to **_**WhiteRose242**_**!**

**Thank you reviewers and readers and all those who subscribed and faved this story!**

**So thank you all for reading my stories! Sorry for the long wait, but thanks to all who reviewed and yes watch out for my waited ending for "Fidelity" by **_**NeverTickleASleepingDragon**_** who asked to read it! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia but I do own Tia!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Lessons<p>

I let out a sigh as my muscles relaxed in the lukewarm water. I am currently bathing, last night was a rough night with all the planning Susan went through. Not to mention running from one side of the castle to the other and back just to get a flower! How crazy is that! ... Okat maybe I went crazy too, because I was the one to act without Susan's order.

Today is the ball, my first ball. And I'm a nervous wreck, I don't know how to dance. I'll look like a fool stumbling and stomping on a innocent man I'll be dancing with. I bit my lip, my mind raced through the days I've been here.

Right now I've learned that Peter was always busy but still had fun. He's favorite sister would be Lucy, I would never see him acting like that to Susan...EVER. But he is also funny and caring.

Susan was obviously not a stuck up person, even though she is beautiful she's not mean. She can get crazy over something that isn't really exciting to the rest of us. For example Edmund, Peter, and well...me.

Lucy was an elegant and yet hyper girl I've ever seen. I think they feed her with sugar or chocolate. I'm pretty sure that she sneeks out of bed and into the kitchen for a stash that she's hidden. But she's a little sister I wish I had.

And Edmund...Edmund he's the one I've never thought would come out like, like a gentleman! He's a handsome..wait what! Handsome? Erase that thought, erase that thought! Okay, so he ended up being this caring, funny guy that always makes me laugh and happy. We shared alot of things in common, like painting for example. But also feeling like we are being treated like dirt. For a King that's shocking.

But then there's Aslan, a lion. A golden magnificent lion, every part of him as a shade of gold including his eyes! His mane was so soft to play around with. He's given me a thought of why i'm here, and second thoughts of my life on Earth. Right now I'm focusing on trying to figure out how to open this locket and what could lay in there.

I sighed and looked over to my locket sitting on the stand next to the tub, I took my arm out of the soapy water and took it. I examined it in the light and ran my thumb through it. Open please.

With another sigh I placed it back and prepared to get out of the tub. I placed on my robe and ran my fingers through my wet hair. I exited the bathroom and found Amber grinning and holding out 2 dresses.

"Do I have to pick?" I asked slowly. She nodded, I narrowed my eyes at her, why is she so giddy today? "Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine!" she squeaked. Okay, a dead get away. I slowly nodded my head and shifted my weight slighty and examined the two dresses. They were both short dresses with shoulder straps, I gave her a questioning look. She squirmed under my intense gaze and almost shoved the dresses in my face.

"Why don't I get my supplies ready?" she asked nervously and playing with her fingers. I gave her a slow nod and watched as she went over to my vanity.

Then I went back to looking at the dresses and bit my lip. One was a lacy white dress with two finger thick strap, it had flowers running up. I smiled then turned to the other one, it had a sparkly silver top with a thin strap that looked like it could break easily, the bottom was lilac with silk two layers. **(Dress number one will be on the A/N at the end of the page)**

I placed the second dress down and looked the first one, "This one." I said holding up the short white dress. Amber regained her normal looking face and smiled brightly at me.

"Perfect. Why don't you go place it on, milady." Amber said and gently tugged me back to the bathroom. I slipped the dress on and exited the bathroom and sat down in front of the mirror as Amber fixed my hair, it looked more shinier and curlier than ever.

After Amber finished she brushed her hands on her dress and smiled. I gave her a grateful smile and left the room still wondering about Amber's strange behaviour.

Breakfast was the same as usual, many formal talks and some laughter. I licked my lips still loving the taste of the eggs that morning, it was the best scrambled eggs I've ever eaten, oh, and also the toast.

Right now I'm reading the history of Narnia. I flipped the page and scanned the page finding myself lost in it's history. Then there was a sudden knock on my door.

"Come in." I stated formally, Amber scurried in and curtseyed. I looked at her in confusion, "Did Susan ask you to-" I stopped as she nodded.

Susan was terrifying to Amber, apparently her cold look when something had gone wrong or she's just impatient just makes Amber hide into a shell.

"Queen Susan requests for you to meet her in the Great Hall, milady." Amber stated. I nodded and closed my book, I stood up and stretched.

"What for?" I asked. Amber gave me a apologetic look.

"Dancing." I mentally slapped myself, I can't dance. I felt bad for all the boys in my school for stomping all over their innocent toes. I replayed the times I had stomped on their feet, hmm...I think for each boy was...oh gosh! More than 25 times.

I shook my thoughts away and placed on a smile hoping Amber wouldn't see my real feelings towards dancing. But sadly, she saw right through it, "You can't be that bad, milady." she reasurred me. Oh boy. If she had seen me with those boys, she wouldn't have said that.

"Oh trust me I can," I chuckled earning a grin from Amber, "Now what's this milady things? Amber, you can call me Tia."

She nodded, "Sorry. Your presence is yet needed for Queen Susan." I laughed at how formally she said that. As I headed out I pat her lightly on her shoulder.

I hummed the lullably (her mom's lullably) as I walked down the corridors. I tried to keep calm about people...err, creatures seeing me dance horrendously. I shivered at the thought.

_I would be a laughing stock for the whole entire week! _

I looked down for a split second before my body crashed into something. I looked up and found Edmund's eyes looking down on mine, "Sorry." he chuckled and shook his head.

"Going somewhere?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at his question and gave him an annoyed look.

"That's what walking is for now isn't it my King?" I said sarcastically. He gave another chuckle and started walking down with me.

"I guess so. I'm heading down to meet Susan apparently for dancing." he cringed. I froze in my tracks, Edmund was going to be there and see me dance like a duck? Oh boy. He noticed that I wasn't following me and turned around with a questioning look.

"Me too." I managed to say.

"Are you good at dancing?" he asked slowly. What? Does he know about me being a horrible dancer and doesn't want me to dance with him?

"Does it look like I'm excited to dance? Does it look like I want to dance with others? Does it look like I'm a good dance? Does it look like-" he hushed me, laughing slightly.

"So your afraid of looking like a fool?" he asked. I nodded and sighed, clasping my hands together and walking towards him.

"Does..word travel fast around here?" I asked quietly. He briefly looked out the window and nodded. I sighed in defeat, "Great."

"Hey. I wasn't a great dancer too." Edmund said trying to help. I gave a smile, "If it helps I stomped on plenty of ladies feet."

I pictured Edmund a King wobbling and having his big feet slam against tiny ones. With that I bursted out laughing, he gave a weak chuckled. I looked at him and found his cheeks tinted pink.

"Awh! King Edmund is blushing!" I cooed. He gave me a glare but chuckled.

"What do you say about ditching dance lessons and come out with me and learn how to handle a sword?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I didn't have to be told twice before I nodded and squealed.

"I won't be a laughing stock!" I cried out. Edmund gave me a weird look but forced a smile, looking around nervously for anyone that could possibly bump into us.

"Alright that's enough." he coughed and grabbed a hold of my arm and started dragging me to the Great Hall. I stopped and ripped my arm away from him.

"Isn't dance lessons happening here?" I hissed.

"Right. I forgot since you were distracting me with your...cheer?" he gave a weak excuse. I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm.

"Can you think of anyway to leave?" I whispered, "But not using disguises like being a maid?"

He smirked at the thought but shook his head. "The kitchen back door?" I broke out into a grin and grabbed his arm.

"Lead the way!"

"Seriously, you don't know the way to the kitchen?" he gave an amused smile.

I smacked his arm as we disappeared in the corner.

...

I gave a cry of freedom as the door flew open. I ran outside and smiled. Looking back she found Edmund stiffling back a laugh. I rolled my eyes and eyed the bucket of wooden swords. Running forward I grabbed hold of it and gave Edmund a questioning look to which he didn't understand. "Wooden swords?"

"For beginners. We wouldn't want people accidently cutting someone during practice." he chuckled, and grabbed another wooden sword for himself, "Clumsy people for example, like you." I scoffed and crossed my arms offended.

"For your information I have great balance!" I snapped. To my surprise he burst out laughing, "What? What's so funny?"

"If you had great balance then you wouldn't have a problem not stomping on people's feet while dancing." he retorted. I raised my eyebrow and shook my head.

"How would you know that?"

"Cause you were cheering about not having to stomp on people...creatures feets." he said slowly.

"Whatever." I mumbled, "Are we going to get started or what?"

He nodded and stood in a stance, "Straight knees immediately can throw you off balance." he instructed and eyed my knees as I copied his stance.

"Keep a firm grip on your sword and never get distracted." I nodded.

"Basic moves, thrust, block, parry" he told me, "If you don't block it can throw you off. Now watch what I'm doing." he instructed. It wasn't hard watching him, his swift moves kept me wanting more.

He shot out his right leg bending his body forward and with one fluid motion he thrusted his sword forward. He turned back to me with a dark look, "Got it?"

"I think so." I murmured and tried to mimick his action, I looked up as I finished, "Was it that terrible of a thrust?" I asked as I scanned his face. His jaw was clench, his lips were in a thin line.

"No. It was pretty impressive for a beginner like you." I smiled and ignored the fluttery feeling in my stomach.

The next few hours I had learned to block and parry. As I thrust forward my foot got caught in my dress and I stumbled forward. Seeing the grass inch closer, I snapped my eyes shut waiting for the impact.

But it never came. Instead I felt a pair of strong arms carry me. I opened my eyes in disbelief and straightened up a little, tilting my head up I found the face of my saviour. Edmund.

I tired to pry my eyes away from his gorgeous brown ones. Instead he kept his gaze on me like he was taunting me to do something about it. I felt my cheeks grow hot and I straightened up completely, "Your right. I am a clutz." I mumbled in embarrassment.

He removed his arms from me and smiled, "I think we had enough practice for today." I silently agreed and let him place the swords away.

I swayed on the spot my mind flashing to back to the scene of what had happened.

He returned with a smirk, "You know. You saying our a clutz intrigued me to wanting to see you dance more."

I smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "Well you can try if you don't mind you feet being sore afterwards." his mouth pulled up into a smile.

He suddenly pulled me to him, I immediately blushed at the contact. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his shoulder,

_Wow, impressive_

I shook my thoughts away and focused on what was happening. He then placed his hand on my waist.

_Tia! Your blushing to much! ALERT ALERT!_

I took a shaky breath as he laced our free hands. I looked up and smiled, "Okay just follow after me now." _Darn! Why did his voice have to be so sexy now? Wait what am I thinking? His Edmund I shouldn't be thinking about him like this! Argh! Stop thinking Tia, I can't. HIs a King, you don't like Edmund!_

My thoughts were distrubed as I heard him yelp out in pain, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." I immediately apologized. Yes, I stepped on his foot.

_How stupid can you be?_

Then we started moving again, my thoughts slowly faded away as I stared into his brown eyes. I felt my mouth pull up into a smile as he swept me around.

I didn't know how long it had been but I realized I immediately improved on my dancing. Now I'm thinking that the boys were the bad dancers.

"Edmund! Tia!" I heard Susan cried out in anger. We dropped each other's arms and exchanged worried glances. Susan came storming in. She didn't look so gentle now.

"You missed dance lessons! You know that a ball is going to happen!" Susan yelled out in frustration.

_Boy, was she angry. _

I made a mental note not to get her fired up.

"Sorry Su, but I wanted to get my first sword lesson with her." Edmund apologized. Susan shot him a glare and shook his head.

"Sword lessons? Why couldn't you do it another time?" Susan asked in a much more calm matter. I decided to step in, preventing Edmund from having a black eye.

"Susan it's alright. Sword lessons actually helped with my balance. And besides he taught me how to dance afterwards," I explaind. I curiously took a peek at Susan, her red face was slowly fading away, "I improved a lot. You better me thanking Edmund rather than yelling at him."

Susan took a breath and smiled, "Sorry Ed. I'm just so stressed."

"Susan you better get a ton of rest after the ball." Edmund added. Susan gave him a questioning look.

"Why?"

"Because you might ruin your title as 'The Gentle' by what happened a mintue ago." Edmund chuckled. I giggled and smiled as Susan blushed.

She began waving her head as if she was to shooe away something, "I'm perfectly fine." with that she walked off burying her head in her hands.

Then I spun around with an arched eyebrow and crossed my arms, Edmund gave me a confused look and cocked an eyebrow back at me, "You know what I noticed today?"

"No. But I bet your going to tell me." he stated with a chuckle as he brushed off his clothing. I gazed at his hands before snapping back at his face.

"Yeah your right," I scoffed before breaking into a smile, "You've taught me so much. And here I am already improving...wait I am improving right?" I asked.

"Yes you are improving. And just in time for the ball too." he said before wandering his eyes over to the sky. What is he staring at? I turned around only finding deep shades of orange and the well blended colours of yellow and red.

The sunset. Why would he be looking at the sunset? He suddenly cleared his throat snapping my attention back to him. "What are you looking at?" I asked slowly.

"I was just checking the time." he stated with a smirk and jerked his head to the castle in a sign to get inside.

"By using the sunset?" I asked with a hint of sarcarsm. Edmund sighed and shifted his weight.

"You can tell the time by just looking out into the horizon by the look of the sunset you already know it's about 6 or 5 pm if it's winter then it would be 4 pm." he explained. I stared at him in shock, just by using those words I was already in daze of how well he explained it, "Tia?"

"Huh? What?" I declared rather loudly that he bursted out laughing, "Shut up!"

"You looked like a lost horse." Edmund compared. I shook my head refusing to smile, but a smile tugged at my lips as I retorted.

"Philip won't like you saying something not exactly noble." I tisked. Edmund shook his head then seriousness fall over his face.

"Tia we really should head back to get ready for the ball." Edmund said. I sighed and began walking kicking the barrel of swords as I walked passed it.

"I know." I sighed in defeat before looking out into the sunset one last time. Tonight is my first ever ball, hopefully I won't trip over my dress and land face first on the marble flooring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Finally a chapter is done! Thank you for waiting! Hopefully the next one has a quicker update!**

**So the next chapter will include the ball and the starting of the drama between Tia and Edmund. So stay tuned!**

**Tia's Chapter Dress:**

.ca/imgres?q=short+dresses&start=30&num=10&um=1&hl=en&rlz=1W2SNNS&biw=1366&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=9LRy88CdLfpqIM:&imgrefurl=/short-dresses-guide/&docid=syJfdUsrvhUYaM&imgurl=&w=320&h=533&ei=9JQ9T6HXAcOC2AXP8L2rCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1151&vpy=145&dur=646&hovh=290&hovw=174&tx=141&ty=134&sig=103443303905227422126&sqi=2&page=2&tbnh=133&tbnw=80&ndsp=35&ved=0CCAQrQMwBzge


	6. Insecure

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with a new chapter. And yes, I've decided what to do with the plot. Sorry for the wait, I seriously hate it when I want to do an update but my mind suddenly changes and now I feel guilty! But I want to keep the story going and hopefully when it's back to school the story would be done! Yes during the summer I am planning to write the story. **

**Oh! And welcome to all those who are just finding this story.**

**Please review. I would really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, except for Tia.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Insecure<p>

I sat on my bed playing with my fingers as I rethought how the ball would go. _Will I slip? Fall? Make a fool of myself? Most importantly in front of Edmund? What? Chase that thought away Tia! Chase it away!_

"Are you alright Tia?" Susan asked in concern as she found my eyes staring at the ground. She had hanged the dressed she picked out back in my wardrobe, she was helping me get ready.

"No. Susan," I took in a breath and faced her with concern, "How did you feel like when you had your first ball?"

Susan smiled, her eyes went hazy as she went down the memory lane. "To tell you the truth, my coronation was more terrifying, but atleast I had my family with me. A ball, the only terrifying thing is having to walk down the carpet with everyone's eyes on you," she broke into a laugh before regaining her posture, "At first I was nervous, I probably thought I was going to faint, sweat anything that would cause me humiliation.

I smiled briefly as I imagined Susan making a fool of herself, maybe even stumbling in the arms of a handsome man while dancing.

My eyes flicked back to her as she spoke again, "But I made it. You'll used to it, I don't really mind anymore of how they look at me, in disgust, envy or lust."

"Greedy old pigs of a prince." I grumbled. Susan laughed and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, "So it will be quick?"

"Well. If it's your first it might be forever." Susan said sadly. I sighed and buried my head in my hands, "Don't worry. I just thought of how it would be soon over."

I nodded and looked up as Susan returned to my wardrobe and pulling out another dress, I saw the corners of her mouth turn up into a smile as she giggled.

Then she spun towards me and held the dress in my sight. My jaw dropped at the beauty of the dress before gently touching it, "This was in my wardrobe?" I managed to say before taking the dress and placing it against me.

It was a soft pink, strap less gown. Rhinestones trailed down in a "V" making beautiful creases creating texture and style, I squint down at the rhinestones finding it had made a nice design, my eyes trailed down at the point and found a design at the bottom. I smiled and rubbed the satin belt that crossed the rhinestones.

The dress was tight enough to catch girl's curves before it slowly trailed down into ruffles.

"This is amazing!" I squealed and glancing at myself in the mirror.

"Get in the dress and I'll do your hair and makeup." Susan instructed. I nodded and headed off to the bathroom.

...

Later I sat in front of my vanity as Susan twisted my hair into a bun letting stray pieces of my brown curls frame my face. My lips were touched up with a soft pink gloss, and patted some blush on my cheek before giving my eyes a nice pop with a smokey silver with touches of pink and darker pink blended in. Susan had popped on some rhinestones on my face, it came from the bottom of my eye and trailed up to my temple.

I couldn't help but gap at my appearance. Susan had transformed me from a Lady to a goddess. "Susan your amazing."

"I've heard." Susan giggled before clipping in the last pieces of my hair and stepping away with a huff then smiled.

I stood up slowly and twirled in front of the mirror and hugged myself, "You made me beautiful Susan."

Susan shook her head in disappointment, "You are always Tia."

I bit my lip before turning to her, "Aren't you getting ready for the ball?"

"Trust me. I can get ready fast enough, you Tia need tons of help." Susan smiled and patted my bare shoulder before heading outside.

For the next past few mintues I practiced the dance moves Edmund taught me. I spun around in front of the mirror and clutched the invisible man dancing with me. I might look like a freak dancing by myself, but I'm always a freak.

I gave a curtsy and gave a groan as I tripped over my dress. _Seriously Tia? Over your own dress, in mid air?I I'm hopeless._

There was a sudden knock on the door, Lucy peeked her head in, her blue eyes sparkled with excitement as she skipped in. "TIa! You look beautiful!"

I laughed slightly before shrugging, "Susan is a miracle worker."

"Oh come on. You very beautiful, its just that you look much more beautiful working harder on your look." Lucy tried to explained her eyesbrows burrowing before shaking her head, "I'm not good with words."

I gave a shaky laugh, "I can tell."

"Come on, the guests alread arrived." Lucy informed me and grabbed my arm. I squirmed at her grip and tried to pry her fingers away.

"Lucy!" I finally cried out as we stopped in front of the doors, "Let go!" I grunted, Lucy rolled her eyes but let go and sighing, "Your going to bring bruises." I told her sternly.

Lucy gave a giggled before peeking inside and brushing her gown, "How can you be so excite?" I askedin shock.

"Years and years of practice." Lucy said and breeze past me as she spotted the creature leading her down the stairs.

From inside I heard someone announce, "Queen Lucy the Valiant." and a gentle roll of claps.

I spotted Travus next in line to escort, sadly me. Once he saw me walking towards me he gave a grunt before looking away, "You don't have to escort me Travus." I mumbled.

"Queen Susan demands for her new friend to be escorted down to the ball with me, my Lady." Trabus gave a pause of hesitation of my new nickname.

I cocked an eyebrow and stiff a giggled, I covered my smile by loudly coughing, "My Lady?"

"Queen Susan." he grumbled his shoulders dropping before he straightened his posture as the doors open.

My heart beat picked up as Travus began walking, "Lady Tia Brown!" they announced. _Not so loud! _There were stares of awe, envy, anger and jealousy and whispers were like waves.

I did the best I could to block them out and gave my best forced smile, "I hate this." I hissed through my smiling teeth.

Travus ignored me and let go and began walking away relieved he didn't have to be near me. I shook my head at his manners before turning to the Majesties.

"Congradulate me, I made it without falling face first on the floor." I said sarcastically and giving a lame whoop.

"We will after you made it through dancing, talking," Peter paused before giving me a sad look, "So I'm just saying the entire night."

I gave a groan, then I spot Edmund. He's hair falling to his eyes, a crown on his head, posture quite straight than normal and giving formal bows and sipping his drink quickly.

"What happened to him?" I asked worried by he's sudden formality.

Susan laughed and patted me, "Don't worry. He has to be polite, he is a King." I smiled and tipped my head examining him. _He did look really handsome. _I gapped at my boldness even though it was in my mind and shook it away.

"I heard he taught you how to dance." Peter told me with disbelief in his tone.

"He is quite surprising." I told him after tearing my eyes away from Edmund. I bit my lip as he began to dance with a beautiful girl with ebony curls cascading down her back. The girl had swift, smooth and graceful movement it made me look like a drunk duck, although ducks don't drink...

Just with a flash of smile, that girl can make any guy fall for her...including Edmund. I jumped at the thought, what is up with me and the thoughts of Edmund?

I hadn't realized I had been gripping the table before Susan pried my fingers away and grabbing a napkin to wipe the fingerprints, I rolled my eyes at her. "Susan," I began to ask, Susan turned to me, "Who is the girl dancing with Edmund?"

Susan gave me a mischevious look before answering, "Her name is Grace. The princess of Archenland."

"She's quite beautiful." I mumbled before staring down at the drink in my hand watching my reflection, a flash of insecurity came across my eyes.

"Beautiful indeed, yet not talented as you expect. Can't notch an arrow, can't even imagine her wielding a sword." I cracked a smile seeing Grace fling around the poor sword.

"She's been after Edmund for years," I arched an eyebrow yearning to hear more, setting aside my drink I crossed my arms and listened, "I could see her melt right on the spot the moment she laid her eyes on him." strangely I found myself mentally agreeing as I fell for his charmed looks too.

"Watching him with a sword wasn't helping either. She would swoon, hearts in her eyes, humming to herself. She's done everything to catch his attention yet he never found her interesting, even tried to learn sword fighting to impress him. Sadly she injured herself on the first swing, Peter instead had to carry her to the healer." Susan giggled before shaking her head, "As time rode on, Edmund found her annoying every time, tried to be busy just to avoid her. Pleaded for Peter to have a sudden meeting too."

"Why would Edmund turn her down?" I asked.

"Too much, glitter, love, too much like me I guess." Susan giggled. I forced a laugh but I had a terrible feeling about her. I could see right there that something might happen tonight.

I gulped and closed my eyes. Hopefully it won't break me and Edmund's friendship. I didn't notice someone was in front of me when I felt their hot breath. I shivered and opened my eyes almost slamming into the table.

"Whoa!" I looked up finding Edmund chuckling, I laughed and blushed before resuming my former position. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"You startling me? Please." I forced another laugh and gulped in embarrassment, I caught his amused expression and sighed. "At least I didn't fall into the bowl of punch."

"At your first ball too that would be such bad luck." he teased. I rolled my eyes and pushed his arm playfully before crossing mine.

"So?" I began curiously, he stopped brushing his clothing and looked up. "How was it dancing with-" I paused and began to mimicked dancing, "Princess Grace of Archenland?" I bursted out laughing and twirled.

I almost froze when Edmund took me into his arms and began dancing me with, "Not nearly as fun as removing glitter out of my eyes."

I cracked a smile and looked down to my feet to see if I was doing it right. Edmund sighed and brought my head up again, "What did I say?" he asked in pure exhaustion.

"Never look down at your feet." I grumbled.

_As I was lead away from Edmund, he gave out a call. "Oh and Tia?"_

_I stopped being dragged and yelled back, "Wha-" I began then corrected myself, "Yes?"_

_"Never look down at you feet."_

He chuckled and to my complete surprise brought it up a notch. I would have been stumbling if I was just mimicking his steps. I was laughing? Edmund smiled at me and twirled at the proper time.

"Are you sure your Edmund?" I asked.

Edmund laughed, "Well. If I'm being my proper self then no."

The dance ended and I was already sore. How long did that take? I limped over to the Pevensies casually sitting and slipping their drink like the Queen of England. I collapsed and breathed heavily and turned seeing that Edmund took up another round to dance.

I turned back seeing that the Pevensies were looking at me with such amusement in their eyes, "I really would appreciate it if your eyes would take in another sight." I said sarcastically.

"Already tired from one dance?" Susan asked like she already knew it was going to happen, "I wouldn't be surprised. You only had a dance lesson with Edmund."

I huffed and crossed my arms, "Well he is a fine dance instructor. He does it in private which I very much like."

"So you like being alone with Edmund?" Lucy caught on mischeviously. I snapped my head in her direction.

"What? No? Well I don't mind being alone with Edmund, but not what you think of! And-" I gave up, "You people are insane."

They bursted out laughing at my childlike behaviour before returning to their drinks.

The time passed on, I was sitting alone looking down at my feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world. When a shadowed hovered over me. I knew it wasn't Edmund because the shadow had a dress, it must be Lucy or Susan. I looked up to my complete surprise, Princess Grace was standing there with a smile.

I shuffled to my feet, blushing and curtsying, "Oh! Princess Grace, such an honour."

Grace giggled and waved her hand dismissing my curtsy, then I stood up straight. "Oh? Are you Tia, the Pevensies new friend?"

"Yes. And life in Narnia is quite peaceful without all the wars going on, err battles! I meant." I said nervously.

"And you've been close to all the Pevensies?" she asked cocking up an eyebrows and fanning herself with a fan I didn't notice until now.

I blinked taking my eyes away from her fan and nodded, "Yes, Lucy and Susan are quite lovely, Peter is such an amazing King and brother to all of us, and Edmund. Well he didn't get off right at first but he turned out to be one of my bestest friend."

Grace's smile disappeared, a dark look came upon her face and she put away her fan at the mention of Edmund. She grabbed my arm and pulled me aggressively away from the Great Hall and out on the balconey.

I ripped my arm away from her grip and began rubbing it, "Your Highness if you want a talk you could have asked. I'm sure will be great friends."

Grace rolled her eyes and shook her head in disgust, "Friends? Pretend friends just to please Your Majesties fine, yes. I want to impress them before making another move on Edmund?"

"Pretend friends? That won't work, Lucy can see right-" I began harshly before she cut me off.

"I don't really care, little girl!" I scoffed as she cupped my mouth with such grip I slapped her hands away and began tending to my red cheeks.

I glared at her as she began pacing, "Look. I'm going to be Edmund's wife whether you like it or not! And you better not interfer."

"I'm sorry but I have friends for example Edmund! I'm not going to be forced away by a psycho out to ruin my friendship with Edmund!" I said sarcastically.

Grace gave a maniac laugh before grabbing my arm and scratching her long nails against my skin. She was trying to get under my skin which isn't really working since I was used to the abuse back home.

"Oh! Your inlove with him I see! I can gurantee that-" she smirked and waved her hand, "Being inlove with him isn't going to work out!"

"What? I'm not inlove with him!" I defended. I couldn't be inlove with him right? I mean I hated his guts but, "Am I?"

"Let's see. Have you gotten any weird thoughts about him lately?" she asked obviously loving the fact that she's winning.

I gulped and nodded.

"Blush at the sight of him? Blushed at the touch of him? Frozen when he does something sweet?" she asked checking her fingernails.

"Yes. Yes. And yes." I muttered in defeat.

"Have a terrible feeling when you see another girl, perhaps me, with Edmund?" Grace giggled. I closed my eyes remembering that feeling, "That feeling is jealousy."

I snapped my eyes open, "NO! I couldn't be inlove with Edmund!"

"Too bad," she leaned closer to my ear as I was stuck in bewilderment, "Cause you already are."

I closed my eyes once again remembering our dance lesson. I loved the feeling of his touch when we were dancing, his laugh that made shivers run down my spine, his eyes that I can't help but get lost in, his sense of humour that brightens me up.

"I am inlove with Edmund." I whispered and tear pricked my eyes, "I'm inlove with Edmund."

"But you can't have him. I can take away your pain with such a simple advice, avoid him. You'll come to your senses that he is a King, and I am a Princess. What are you to him? You'll never summon up to him and tell him how you feel, he would just turn you down because your like every other girl. Believe me Tia, when his eyes gives you daggers once more, you'll realize that you aren't worth it. He's a King and your nothing but a girl from another time, another world." Grace snarled into my ears, "Avoid him and don't tell anyone of my advice." giggling at the last word.

I nodded. Grace was better than me, Edmund could do so much better without me. Maybe I'm holding him down, I mean he hated me when I came and that wasn't so tough to deal with, once again? Being inlove with him just might do the trick of falling out of love.

Avoiding him was my answer. Goodbye Edmund. I'm letting you go, to be with a princess that can gives you more than I could.

Tonight is definitely the worst night of my life.

...

When I woke up I felt nothing but despair. Suddenly life in Narnia was as spectacular as I thought. Walking in this halls made me think if I never became friends with Edmund then I wouldn't be inlove with him. But still, I could have still become inlove with him.

Love is just so confusing.

I shook my head and noticed I was nearing where the Pevensies are and looked down at my fingers in order to avoid Edmund's eyes.

"Good morning Tia." Peter greeted me. Yeah right.

"Morning." I grumbled and took a seat farthest away from Edmund. I must have surprised everyone at the table because they were sending me concerned looks.

"Why are you seating here?" Lucy asked. I nibbled on a bread and looked at her and shrugged.

"Don't I have the freedom to sit anywhere?" I asked bitterly, Lucy flinched and nodded returning to her food. Great I was pushing away my friends too.

"I just thought you would rather sit next to Edmund." Lucy told me and took a bite of her pancakes.

I shook my head, "No."

Breakfast ended with uncomfortable silence. I didn't notice everything revolved around me and him nowadays.

Avoiding him was harder than I thought. He would be walking the same paths I would and I would turn the corner, I didn't want to see his hurt look. During training I would come early to choose my partner, I would usually pick up my bows and arrows so I wouldn't have to spare with Peter and Edmund.

Not to mention sword lessons with Edmund have become unbearably painful because there wasn't a sound except for the clanging of the swords. He would give me nods and shake his head and reposition my hands when I did something wrong. Being inlove with him was so painful I would stop the lesson earlier than the usual and bury my head in my pillow.

This days I would read in the library and join Susan and Lucy at their trips to getting more dresses. Lucy and Susan often come to my room when I skip dinner and even after saying.

"Did something happen between you and Edmund?" I would bite my lip and yell out an answer.

"No!"

I would go to sleep earlier because I know they are going to force me to talk eventually. Coming after failure of tries.

Eventually after 2 months, Lucy and Susan didn't bother to try. Because I had pushed them away and coming down to breakfast was alot more harder and uncomfortable.

I've never felt so alone in my entire life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know you probably hate me for making you wait so long and having to end this chapter with such a depressing ending. But I had to add in some more drama right? Anyway I'll probably have the next chapter up by next Tuesday or this Friday. Most likely next week, I promise this time.**

**You can send me a message if I don't.**

**And finally! Tia coming into terms that she loves Edmund didn't go as you all thought right? Well I am finally coming to my plot of the story and soon about her locket!**

**Please forgive me in the future chapters about Archenland or Calormen. **

**PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!**


	7. The Plan and the Letter

**A/N: Well I am keeping my promise so here is the next chapter. It's time for the whole plot to waken under my command! Just kidding but seriously it's time for some action and of course drama! **

**Yes there are real changes with Edmund and Tia and you might kill me for it especially if your the people who reads my story and been with me hoping for some smooching. Well go ahead and kill me after reading the story.**

**Oh! And for further notice about my updates check my usual author's note at my profile to explain why I'm not updating. Thanks to everyone who followed and favourite this story, checking my mail really was a nice treat. Thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, except for Tia Cherie Brown**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Plan and the Letter<p>

Dinner ended. Everyone shuffled off to their own businesses, hanging my head in despair I retired to my room. Watching the floor comes by a blur.

"Oof!" I gasped as I hit a hard chest. I shook my head from the wave of dizziness before looking up finding Edmund looking at me, with something I didn't expect to see. Cold, harsh eyes the ones I looked into when I had first met him.

"Didn't look where you going?" he scoffed and crossed his arms, "Do you ever look where you going?"

"In fact I do!" I retorted and pushed past him trying to ignored the wrench in my heart as his cold tone swept through my body.

"No you don't. If it's me you were planning to avoid me then you shouldn't have stopped being friends with me earlier!" I stopped tears pricked my eyes and I was glad that my back was turn so I wouldn't have to face him.

"Maybe I should have." I whispered.

"That would save Lucy's and Susan's pain for being pushed away, feeling that they couldn't be trusted." I froze in my tracks my hand was on my doorknob and I gulped waiting to hear more of what I've done.

"They feel stupid, hurt all because you wanted to avoid me." Edmund finished. I could imagine his jaw clenched, his fists trembling and his eyes closed remembering all the times I used to talk to them.

"I never meant to do those things." I told him.

"You never did. But you never thought of their feelings did you?" he asked. I shook my head and muttered a no, "That's what I thought." I hear his footsteps fading away before I opened the door and headed inside.

_Of course it was my fault. Edmund was right, of course he was. I'm guessing he was surprised I didn't plan to fight back, I couldn't, all he was saying was true, I couldn't defend that. Especially since I've hurt Lucy and Susan. And I was inlove with him, I would breakdown if I ever fought back and looked him in the eyes, the eyes which I love and end up bringing him back in my arms. My grasp._

_They must hate my guts right now. Like Edmund does. Edmund. I've pushed him away just like what Grace told me to do. In order to fall out of love, but it wasn't working, I'm only falling more and more into love._

I shooked all my thoughts away and pulled my pillow so itwould block out all of my guilty thoughts. All I need right now is sleep. With that I dozed off into a sleepless dream, I was stuck in darkness.

My slumber was interrupted when someone was shaking me furiously that could boggle my mind. I groaned and sat up, a sack was thrown my way hitting me in the head. Catching it I rubbed my bump and looked around, "What's going-" I began to ask groggily.

"The castle is under attack! Hurry up and get dressed." the voice hissed, the voice turned out to be Susan. Susan, ugh guilt washed over me once more.

Nodding, I threw myself out of the bed and stumbled into my armour. Susan left me for awhile to restock my bows and arrows and to grab my sheath for my sword.

I groaned realizing that Susan was the only one that could help braid my brown curls. Instead I pulled it up ot a secure ponytail, brushing my fringe I grinned ready for my- _oh no! My first battle! If I fail then the castle will fall because of some reckless and guilty human!_

Susan returned shoving me up sheath which I clicked onto place and pulled my arrows unto my back, Susan grabbed my arm and made a mad dash to the Great Hall. Almost slipping as I skid to a hault, it was then Susan noticed my hair. Pointing to it she said, "Why did you-"

I cut her off with a wave, "I can't do a braid."

Pulling out my bow and arrow, I notched an arrow and listened to Peter's plan. "Okay the centaurs are guarding all parts of the places, even some who are guarding up into the forest. We don't know who is doing this but we have to make sure no more enemies come upon our castle that is why all of us must join the centaurs and fawns fighting up in the forest."

"Wait even me?" I asked. The monarch was began to run stopped and turned, I ignored Edmund's eye roll.

"Yes." I gave a confident grin and joined the monarch. I almost froze at the sight of horses waiting patiently for us, Peter was going alone, Lucy and Susan together and unfortunately me and Edmund. Apparently Peter's rule of guarding each other was necessary.

I watched as Edmund mounted on the horse with no problem and watched in disappointment as I tried to get on. So much for avoiding Edmund. He sighed and offered a hand which I took hesitantly before mounting on the horse.

"You have no choice but to grab on to me. If you don't, you'll fall and I wouldn't really mind having no extra bundle to carry." he scoffed and gave a nice tug on the reins before I could grab on. I gave a shriek and grabbed his tunic before I could fall off.

"A warning would have been nice." I ignored the fact that my cheeks were as red as a ripe tomatoe, I could feel his muscles under his tunic working. I blushed more and unsheathed my sword, "Oh! And don't blame me if I get injured."

"Don't worry I won't. I'm not the one calling off lessons just to avoid someone." he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes but still bit my lip remembering the uncomfortable silence.

Sighing I kept a straight eye out for any danger. "Duck!" I managed to cry out. Edmund cursed under his breath as an arrow flew out almost taking the horse's ear off.

"There attacking from the forest!" I yelled.

"No! How could we ever figure that out?" Edmund asked sarcastically before speeding up the horse. I blocked as arrow using my sword and cut one in half.

"Where are the others?" I asked, squealing as I ducked an on coming arrow.

"Lucy and Susan are just a few paces in front of us. Peter probably already there." he informed me with a surprisingly no retort.

The path seemed endless as I prevented the attacks on me and Edmund, I didn't realize that the horse had stopped where all the others are and I was just sitting on an horse looking around.

Edmund sighed and said, "Well suit yourself! You look like an idiot doing that anyway." he muttered walking away.

"You could have told me that we've arrived!" I called after his figure, "Some King you are!"

"Some so-called friend you are!" he retorted and grunted as he fought a-a, human? I shook my head and tried to get off only to be left sitting on the ground.

I got into my stance and gave out a cry as a wolf lunged for me but I managed to slice it's body in half. I huffed and blocked a sword before parrying and striking my opponent, I jumped as it swung it's sword under me before I sliced at its head only to attack the air. My feet disappeared under me and I fell to the ground, the enemy prepare to strike me before I swung my feet under him and hurriedly grabbing my disgarded sword and thrusting my sword in his body.

I almost vomited in disgust as blood came oozing out, some striking my face. I screwed up my face in disgust before wiping the blood away.

I sheath my sword before grabbing my bow and arrow once again and striked an on coming enemy at Peter, he looked surprised before turning around finding me grabbing another arrow. I rolled my eyes and saved him again striking anther enemy he left when he turned to me.

Grabbing another arrow I thrust the arrow in my enemy's body before whipping around using the same arrow and striking the other enemy before throwing the arrow at another enemy , I ran for the same body pulling out the arrow and notching it in my arrow and striking another enemy.

I whacked the enemy in the face with the bow and striked him. Eventually they retreated far beyond the woods. I collapsed exhausted from killing all those people.

I gasped as I came into terms that I actually killed a human being! I abandoned my bow and covered my mouth feeling sick, I swore never to kill anyone, I broke the fifth commandment! _You shall not kill. _

Lucy hesitated before walking up to me and kneeling, "Tia are you feeling well?" I shook my head and buried my head in my knees. I didn't want to see the trees splattered with blood, countless of lifeless bodies!

"I'm a monster." I managed to whisper. Maybe Edmund, the Edmund that I love will agree. He already looks at me in disgust.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked rubbing my back.

"I killed those people! With no hesitation, I'm a monster!" I stated, Lucy shook her head as I looked up.

"You were protecting the castle, us. Your no monster, a monster wouldn't have feelings of doing that." Lucy reminded me. I cracked a smile before nodding.

"I'm pretty sure someone here agrees that I'm a monster." I told her eyeing Edmund who was cleaning off his sword with a tattered rag. Lucy followed my gaze and laughed, "What?"

"Edmund really? Come on! Sure something bad happened between you but you can't honestly think that Edmund would end up hating you! Really Tia? I forgot how insane your mind could get." Lucy laughed and wiped her eyes which tears starting dropping from.

I smiled, "I guess. All those times being locked in my room, I forgot how to come to conclusion that I really am that crazy."

"Girls with mood swings." we both looked up finding a scrowling Edmund, "First your feeling awful about your hundreds of first kills, and now your laughing because of your insane mind, which I agree really is insane."

I rolled my eyes avoiding his eyes, but I couldn't help but bit my lip as he continued looking down at me, "It's called cheering up. You should try it sometime."

"Man don't neeed sappy advice just to cheer a bloke up! It's called being mature." Edmund told me, I stood up brushing his comment off with a simple wave.

"Then be mature and figure out that the triumph grin means you don't have any feelings of killing off many people. Meaning your a monster." I retorted. He looked taken back but recovered much more faster than I thought.

"I do have feelings. Especially the one where I feel guilty of betraying my family." he said darkly and walked away. I stood there frowning, I did it again. I've hurt him. How many times do this have to happen?

Lucy saw my crestfallen feature and tugged on my arm, "Come on. Peter's planning to camp to find who is trying to attack us."

"Do we even have food?" I asked.

"Trust me. Peter would have a maid running out into the forest just to serve us breakfast." Lucy teased. I bursted out laughing, I couldn't remember the last time I got to laugh. I felt good, yet it felt wrong at the same time.

But one good thing managed to come out of this. Lucy gave me a second chance to be friends with her again. And I better not screw it up either.

...

I laid under the stars hearing the cackling fire that Edmund made. I traced the stars loving the shapes I made. We've stopped as soon as the sun began lowering, Peter decided to find some wood before night falls.

Susan managed to make dinner, sandwiches the maid gave to her before we left to defend the castle.

"Lucy?" I heard Susan asked, there was 'hmm?' probably Lucy.

"What were you talking about with Tia?" Susan asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Lucy asked with such curiousity.

"I never thought I would see the day when she started talking to us or you at least again." Susan told her. I felt a wave of guilt and I snapped my eyes closed. They must have not seen me, well they must have thought I was asleep.

"She told me she was a monster because she killed people. I assured her that she was not a monster, she managed to take it in but she said that Edmund might have agreed with her." Lucy explained.

"I really want to know what happened between her and Edmund, they were so happy with each other like best friends. Maybe she grew scared?" Susan suggested, "I mean. It's just sad to hear that they are back to where they started, sending cold looks to each other or atleast Edmund is."

"Tia at times too. Except less, she's hurting. The that's what I'm bothered by, I want to help her but she pushed us away. I can't blame her, I would have done the same thing." Lucy told her, "I'm just glad she talked to me about the whole monster thing before I got to witness the arguement between her and Edmund."

"Back to where they started right? This time it's alot more harder to be friends again, Edmund won't let her through his barriers easily again." Susan reminded her, I heard a shuffle and she must have changed her position.

"Susan what do you mean by scared?" Lucy asked. _Oh no, please not this!_

"Scared of her growing romantic feelings for Edmund. She can't look him in the eye, she doesn't want to be touch by him, any signs of affection. Face it Lucy, we saw how they acted to each other." Susan told her. I can't bare to hear this anymore, I stood up grabbing my bows and arrows and sword.

"Tia! Um-" Lucy began to say. I can't blame them I was eavesdropping.

"It's fine. I don't blame you, I should blame myself." I stated.

"Where are you going?" Susan asked.

"A walk to clear my mind." I told her stiffly. I saw Susan scramble up to her feet quite gracefully grabbing her own weapons.

"I could join for awhile. Protection." Susan suggested.

"I would actually love that," I smiled at her, "Thanks."

Susan nodded and began to walk with me, "Is it true? What I said?"

"I would rather not talk about Susan. Please?" I pleaded. Susan sighed before nodding.

"You said you wanted to clear your mind and my question really isn't helping right?" Susan laughed a bit before clearing her throat and looked around in case of danger.

"Yeah."

"You know it's been getting really tough to do my own hair nowadays." I told her pointing to my ponytail, "I really wouldn't have minded you coming by to do that. I don't need that much space."

Susan nodded, "Well whenever you shooed me away I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"I know and I'm sorry. After Edmund told me about hurting you guys, I guess I didn't really take you feelings to heart meaning I am a monster." I stated, "I thought about myself nothing more, and avoiding Edmund."

"So you really were avoiding Edmund. I thought it was just my eyes playing weird tricks on me," laughing she continued, "But it couldn't have been. Now that I see, you guys definitely drifted apart."

"I know. I know." I told her, I didn't want to hear the same part over and over again, "Edmund was right. I pushed you and Lucy away by accident and I don't know if we could ever be the same again."

Susan nodded, "I understand."

"You shouldn't. I'm not the person you should trust." I told her suddenly remembering Aslan's visit to me one time.

_"Why am I here Aslan? Am I here to feel guilt? If it is then my part in this world is done." I whimpered._

_"My dear one. You are much more important than your fear, your emotions play a part in your action." Aslan told me._

_"But I've pushed away everyone. Everyone that I care about, everyone that I love." I whispred the last part reminding me of Edmund, "I know that I'm inlove with Edmund but I don't see how that is my role."_

_"Soon Tia you'll understand that pushing people away is an answer to which it will come to save people you love," that certainly caught my attention, "Pushing people away is your answer isn't it? Your emotion detects it and you do it. Somehow it will bring another answer to his." he touched my locket._

_"Really? So I shouldn't feel guilty?"_

_"You should feel guilt for hurting those you love but you should also feel confident in what your doing. Someday you'll understand. But what I can ask of you is to right now never bring them back in open arms, that will break you apart as certain trouble will come." Aslan told me._

_"So. I should warn them?" I asked._

_"Yes. My dear one. For their protection and yours." Aslan whispered disappearing in golden light. I winced at the bright light._

_"A warning."_

Now this is my warning. By telling Susan not to trust me in order to protect them. There was a crunch that brought me back from my thoughts, Susan shushed me and hide behind the bushes.

"Have you heard of Lord Jagger's plan?" a men asked another.

"Yes. His plan to invade and take over Narnia." a men laughed before walking away. I collapsed on my bum in shock.

"Peter." we said in unison and ran back to the site crying out, "Peter! Peter!" and eventually waking up everyone.

"Peter. We have to head back to the castle!" I said.

"Susan?" he asked in confusion.

"Lord Jagger's behind this. I don't know who he is but he's planning to take over Narnia, meaning one thing." Susan eyed him.

"An invasion." Peter finished.

Nodding, everyone mounted their horses. Lucy put out the fire and I grabbed Edmund's impatient hand and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"How did you find out?" he mumbled.

"Me and Susan took a walk and heard of two man speaking about Lord Jagger and his plan." I told him.

"This is not good." Edmund warned me. I could have gave him a questioning look but I was facing his back.

"Why?"

"His servants are already in parts of Narnia meaning, he's already going through with his plan." Edmund told me.

"You mean that the attack was to lessen our army?" I asked him.

"Or to collect pieces of information at the place. Or worse there is a spy in our midst." Edmund warned me.

We finally arrived at the palace, the centaur Travus immediately brought Peter into a heated conversation. Edmund kindly helped me down before being brought into the conversation.

Lucy and Susan parted their ways as well as I. Retiring to my bedroom, I found a letter on my nightstand. Ignoring the horrible feeling growing in my stomach I picked it up.

_Dear Tia,_

_Yes the other human. The one that befriended the Pevensies before avoiding them, including a certain brown haired King perhaps? Don't roll your eyes at this note. You know where I'm hinting at._

_Leave the palace and meet me at the forest where you killed my fellow servants, me as in Lord Jagger. At exactly midnight meaning only an hour to make your decision. _

_Wouldn't it be sad to know that a fellow Narnian in their midst is a traitor to Narnia? To their Kings and Queens and her lover? Yes, leave the kingdom now and you and your loved ones shall be spared._

_If you are unable to cooperate will make sure that the palace will get no warnings on the attack once more. And you'll be there to watch it. You'll be there to watch Narnia fall into the hands of the new ruler, and you shall be known as a Narnia traitor. _

_It should be easy since you've already broken your friendships with the others. You will be unable to trust. You shouldn't be bothered by knowing your a traitor especially since it was your decision to call it off, your friendships._

_Remember many of your loved ones lives are in danger._

_Signed,  
>Lord Jagger<em>

_-Oh! And burn this note once you finish reading it._

I growled and shook my head. _Why?_

I headed for the fireplace at the corner before being interrupted. "Tia? Emergency meeting now!"

Really. I don't want to hear your plans! I don't want to be a traitor and sell out your plans please! Let me leave now! Apparently my calls were being twisted because Susan came in and dragged me to the Great Hall.

I grumbled, "Ouch." before snapping my attention to Peter.

"Our decision as been made! We shall dig tunnels to get the advantage, be prepared at all times and your lives will be spared. We don't know when they will attack but our weakest defense shall be our Spring festival a week from today! Everyone from the village shall be celebrate meaning they have no defense and neither will us! Remember rules of the fesitval includes twice our protection. No agruements!" he clapped his hands and the crowd parted.

I walked back to my room. _Why couldn't he just have kept shut about his plans? Everything is falling apart. No matter what I will do, I shall be known as the traitor. _

Grabbing a sack from the wardrobe, I packed in all my belongs, extra everything before securing it with a rope and swinging it over my shoulder.

Sneaking out of my bedroom was easy, everyone was at the meeting with Peter again to set things right. I passed the kitchen and headed for the horse stable, using a stool to mount on the horse before taking one last look at Cair Paravel and telling the horse to giddy-up.

Not that my feelings were brightening up.

_Aslan please if you hear me. Help me through my darkest of times. _Then I rode into the dark forest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's all. Man that I was long for me. Anyway I hope that the Aslan's visit cleared up the whole don't trust me because now they shouldn't judge her because she was their friend.**

**And yes. That's sad right, Edmund and Tia's rocky relationship takes another turn this time Edmund would have a hard time trusting her.**

**Kill me if you must but that is what they call drama!**

**You see that button that posts review? Please click it?**


	8. Betrayal

**A/N: I am back with another chapter! Yes, I am updating continously hopefully.**

**Anyway this chapter hopefully makes you satisfied if not then I have failed being a writer. But I will continue writing. The plot just thickens right? Well this story is far from done, no it not going to be finished in 3 chapters. I'm planning to write more chapters and this is just the beginning am I right?**

**Everyone loves long stories right? Well stay tuned.**

**Again check my profile for any new author's note to keep you informed about my whereabouts. And I might be planning to change POVs just to make it easier writing drama scenes. Kay kay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, except for Tia.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Betrayal<p>

The forest never seemed to be so heartless and cold. It was like they were watching me, watching me change sides from good to evil. Against my will. I still felt the letter weighing a thousand pounds in my boots, where I tucked the note forgetting to burn it. But I was dragged away from the fire.

The future seemed so obvious to me now. The Pevensies stepping down from their reign and being hauled to their feet into the prison cells as Lord Jagger destroys the thrones and builds a new one before being crowned the new King of Narnia. And I, walking in the streets of villages hiding in fear yet brave enough to throw me dirty looks, the one being thrown to me everyday back home. If home was called that.

Not to mention visiting the Pevensie's down at their cells only to be shot the cold shoulder. Nothing can hurt more than Edmund, I've broken down his barriers the first time but the next time it won't be easy. I cannot be trusted and that's the truth. Eventually I will spill the plan.

And I will be known nothing but a traitor.

Spotting a figure I slowed the horse to a stop before putting on a brave face and stepping down grabbing my sack. The servants were dirty, tattered clothing, yellow teeth and stinky smell. Making me think if they had a bath for nine months.

"Look Theo," a chubby servant grumbled, "It's the girl all prepared and ready to go." I had no idea why but they bursted out laughing, cocking an eyebrow I huffed and demanded their attention.

"Where exactly am I going?" I asked in annoyance as their snorting began. I screwed my face in disgust as the other, skinny as a toothpick sneezed before wiping its snot on its shirt, "Disgusting." I muttered, "Must be Theo."

"You are heading to Calormen. Lord Jagger's current resting place. Might take a few days." I grinned in triumph.

_Days meaning they won't have time to break me down and ask for some information. What a bunch of clueless bags._

"Then shall we go? Prevent such precious time to be lost." I asked mischeviously. I gave a scoff as the chubby one grabbed my sack rudely before peering inside. Before stepping up to the platform of the ship I took the sack back in disgust, "There's no food here. Don't bother."

I smirked as he looked down at his stomach and scrowled at me, then I made my way up to the ship getting an uneasy feeling of being on the sea for at least 5 days. I stumbled forward as I was pushed from behind and crashed into a bundle of oranges. Sighing I got up, only to be grabbed roughly by the arm and being dragged into a cabin and tossed inside like useless garbage.

But to my surprise I landed on something soft, "A-a-bed?" I asked in confusion. Laying down my sack I examined my room, small but still why did they give me such comfort?

"Hmmm," I mumbled before walking to the door and gave a doorknob a jiggle, "Locked. Figures."

The ship gave a bump, I stumbled sideways before I realized I was tired. Dragging my feet to the bed, I sunk into the bed and murmuring into the pillow with comfort.

...

The sun hit my ray. I groaned before opening one eyes seeing a women, petite yet pretty. She had long auburn hair with emerald eyes and a bandana with a puffy shirt and a long shirt. I shot myself out of the pillow I nestled in finding that she had opened the curtains.

"Um..hello?" I managed to ask. She turned to me, I expected a scrowl but all I got was a smile before she went to the wardrobe and took out a revealing dress making me wound the sheets on my bed around me. She gave me an apologetic look before grabbing another thing out of the wardrobe.

I took the dress to examine finding it was brown with gold swirls on the front before falling into a torn skirt revealing my left leg, I turned it before dropping my jaw in horror finding the back was filled with straps. The girl handed me a robe to cover up till my satisfaction. **(the link of the dress is on my profile)**

I groaned before getting up putting on the dress before brushing out my curls and putting on my robe. I shivered at the touch before sighing. The girl returned with a platter of food, "Here you go."

"I don't get it." I whispered as I took a piece of toast, "Why are they serving so much food?"

The girl sat on my bed, guessing by her expression she was forced to work with Lord Jagger, "The Lord doesn't want any excuse for you falling ill or unconcious when we arrive." I was about to leave the subject alone when she continued, "They planning to get information from you even if they have to get it using a whip." I dropped the toast.

"So. Torture?" I smirked. Well then, this must be interesting watching their reactions. My body was built tough in order to survive my life in London.

She nodded before getting up and began fixing my bed, "What is your name?" I asked kindly moving to a chair.

"Linda, Linda Foster." She answered.

"Did they take you away by force?" I asked.

"Yes. They threatened to kill my family, my husband, two kids and my parents whom I'm treating back then." Linda replied before smoothing the sheet.

"Back them? How long have you've been here? Stuck in their grasp?" I asked, before taking a sip of fresh water.

"9 months."

"So kind of information are they planning to get from me?" I asked feeling stupid for asking so much questions. Though she didn't seemed bothered.

"Information leading to the Narnian's plan to give them the advantage to their invasion. Something to make sure it's a surprise attack." Linda told me and joined me once she finished making my bed.

_Great. Just what I exactly know. Damn you Peter! _Linda noticed my distressed expression before taking my hand and giving me an encouraging look.

"I know. Before I left." I told her taking my boot and fishing out the note and passing it to her before watching her scrolling eyes and expression that remained calm before she gritted her teeth at the near end.

"So. You also had a lover?" Linda asked. I blushed before taking the note back and shoving it inside my boot.

"Well he doesn't know but I just realized I loved him about 2 months ago." I explained. Suddenly I wished I could touch Edmund now, to see his eyes but he's so far away and plus, he hates my guts. Probably glad I'm gone.

"And so you pushed them away." Linda finished. Nodding I sighed, looking straight ahead I told her about my life in Narnia. I could tell Linda was interested asking about Aslan at times before asking if the village was safe. I asked her if she wanted to live there, replying with a she wished but she has a family to care for.

"This locket is my answer to my I'm on Narnia." I told her showing the locket. She took the locket in her hand before examining it, her eyes glimmered in registration before hissing.

"Take it off so they will not see it. I shall keep it safe, they will search your room for any information and I believe this is an important one." nodding I immediately unclasped the locket and planted it on her cool palm before saying.

"I can trust you right?" I told her, Linda nodded.

"Narnia shall not fall into the wrong hands. I shall not let Lord Jagger do horrible things to the families their like he did in Calormen. " Linda promised before walking to the door and checking.

"They are coming for you. To get information. Be prepared." Linda warned me before slipping out of the room. She was right eventually, they stormed into my room and took me back the arms before dragging me out.

I was thrown hard against the wall, I growled at them before rubbing my sore arms. Like Linda said they had whips firm in their grasp. "What do you want?" I muttered in disgust.

They bellowed, their laugh bounced against the wall in the room they've tossed me into. "Information!" a muscular guy paced in front of me, whipping their whip before grinning at me.

"What do you know about the Narnian's plan with Lord Jagger's invasion?" _How did they find out, that we found out? _they must have seen my eyes widened in horror because they laughed again and slapped the wall before the guy lowered to make contact with my eye.

He squeezed my cheeks, I screwed my face in disgust at the smell of his breath. "Yes silly girl. We know the Narnian's have found out."

"I-" I began before ripped my face out of his hand before growling, "Don't know what your talking about!". I winced in pain as the whip met my skin twice.

"Wrong answer!" the guy cried out angrily. He darkened his eyes, "Cooperate or else you'll meet this whip again."

"No!" I hissed in pain as it slapped my stomach, I looked down finding a rip and blood beads oozing out, "Try again but I won't give you guys any answer!"

The guy screamed and whipped me again, I touched my cheek in shock before looking at my fingers that were stained with my blood.

"Now what do they have in plan!" the guy yelled. I stood up shakily before smirking at them, although it stung because of my cheek.

"I'm not saying!" I cried out before falling to the ground as the whip sliced my legs leaving cuts. I hissed and rubbed my sore legs, "This is worthless! I'm not saying anything!" the guy abandoned his whip before forcing me to stand and slapping me in the face.

I growled before spitting at his face successful making him let go. I hissed as I hit the floor.

Without any warning I felt my stomach jolt in pain, my inside wrenched with pain before I forced myself to look up finding that he had kicked me. "Pathetic! Hitting a girl because you can't hit a man? PATHETIC!"

He cried out angrily before grabbing his whip and hitting my multiple times, I cried out at each hit. It stung, my body felt numb. My ar protecting my face were dripping with blood before falling limpless at my sides. He chuckled in satisfaction , "This is just the beginning. Sooner or later your going to break down."

I sighed and breathed heavily trying not to break down as the fire scorched me, I cried out as the pain became unbearably. Linda bursted in her eyes widened at the state of me, "Oh my! Please lay down!"

As much as I wanted to, each movement ended up with pain each becoming worse and worse. Unfortunately when I was completely down, I fell unconcious.

...

Normal POV

Cair Paravel hit daylight. Susan got up bright and early waking up Lucy in the process. She planned to train more, before breakfast had arrived. Susan seated herself between Edmund and Lucy before noticing that Tia was currently absent, laying down her toast she eyed Lucy worriedly.

"Lucy. Has anyone told Tia that breakfast is ready?" Susan asked. Edmund rolled his eyes before sipping his drink. Lucy looked at the hallway leading to Tia's bedroom before shaking her head, "Well she probably might be asleep."

"No. If she was thinking about the whole invasion then she might have been awake all this time planning on what's going to happen." Edmund corrected her and sent meaningful glares at everyone that turned to him with a questioning look.

"Well still, I'm going to check on her." Susan said and began to get out of her seat before Lucy laid a hand on her sister's arm preventing her.

"Don't. I'll do it. Stop stressing yourself, sit, eat." Lucy told her. Susan had been stressed out the entire night, wondering how Peter is going to handle the invasion. She wasn't sure about the attack on the castle and why it happened. If there was a spy in their midst then couldn't they just have left instead of planning an attack?

Lucy skipped down the hall trying to erase her mind about the whole invasion that has gotten everyone so worked up about, maybe even Tia. Knocking on her door she called out, "Tia? Are you awake? Breakfast is already taking place."

Knocking a few more times, Lucy burrowed her eyebrows worried. "Tia?" she pressed down on the doorknob finding the door was open. "Strange." Tia never keeps her bedroom door open. Stepping into the room she found Tia's bed made up but there was no sign of her.

Spotting a note on her desk scuried over trying to keep her heart from jumping out of her chest. Taking it carefully in her hand she began reading it.

_Dear Kings and Queens,_

_You see. I am no where in sight. I have decided to leave you for the best, meaning the best as in Lord Jagger. I'm sorry even after all you have done for me. You treated me like family, given me food, shelter and water and I repay you with my leaving._

_I have taken my weapons and armour for protection. Don't go after me, please._

_I have warned you that I am someone you cannot trust. You might hate me right now but this is for the best. My leaving is to keep you safe from danger to spare your lives. _

_Yet I cannot reveal why I am leaving except for switching sides. I do not think you will win. Whatever you try you __won't. _

_Lucy. I am sorry for everything, you've been a sister like no other, you made me laugh in certain times. Nothing can make me more happy than seeing your bubbly self, yet so mature than I am. Not leaving your family's side. You are brave and please don't get killed._

_Susan. You are like a big sister I've never had, cared for my hair taught me how to protect myself. You've lectured me, made me more mature. You can hate me, and I will not blame you as it was my choice of leaving. You are gorgeous, I feel treathened by it, but so gentle I cannot hate you. _

_Peter. You are a role model a big brother, yet we never got to know each other the best. But I can tell you're an amazing King that would die for his Kingdom and family, yet that worries me. I would rather die in your place as you have people to return to, but me._

_Edmund. You were the best of friends, not words can describe how perfect you are. I may have avoided you but you still talk to me, you could have a choice not to yet I am pleased that you are still making fun of me. You were the best out of all of you guys, maybe its because we share so much interests. You've taught me how to wield a sword and not to make a fool of myself, you saw me as pretty and thats all I can ever ask for from a boy. I will never ever forget you, I may not deserve your forgiveness. You may not see why I'm leaving but you have to know that I __lo __care about you. Hopefully you'll see why I left._

_Well that's all. Call me a traitor I most certainly deserve than forgiveness. Not after what I am now doing that may result in a fallen Kingdom._

_Goodbye,  
>Tia Cherie Brown<em>

Lucy dashed out of the room angered yet sad at the sudden departure of her former friend. Reaching the table she waved the note frantically, "Peter, Susan, Edmund! You need to see this note left by Tia." Handing the note over to Peter who began to scroll down, Susan got up with an angered expression.

"She left!" Susan cried out. The toast flew out of the plate, Lucy winced as the fork clattered on the marble floor before nodding.

"She took her weapons, her armour she's prepared. She left with not hesitation. She switched sides thinking we will loose." Lucy informed her.

"We will loose!" Peter bellowed stabbing his fork into the table, "She knows the plans we have, our weakest point. It's all over for us. Dear Aslan this can't be happening!" burying his head into his hands, "I thought we had it!"

"You did! But Tia underestimated your power," Edmund scrowled as he read the note, "But we will rise again. Hopefully." he's eyes softened at Tia's mention of him, "That's right Tia. You deserve nothing, not forgiveness."

Lucy began sobbing at the thought of someone so friendly become so dark, not trusting in Peter's plan. "Tia. We never knew this betrayal was coming, especially not from her."

"She betrayed us. She going to let our Kingdom fall after all we've done for her!" Susan screamed, Lucy bit her lip as her sister's anger control finally let loose, "There might be some heartfelt letter but nothing will compare to her betrayal and the loss of our Kingdom."

"Can we prevent what's going to happen?" Edmund asked surprisingly calm.

"No. She knows our weakest point. The fall of Cair Paravel is next week." Peter mumbled, "They have their advantage."

"So it's all over?" Lucy whimpered.

"It's all over."

...

_"Please Aslan. Help me! I don't know what's going to happen. I can't stand the torture. Aslan? Aslan?" I asked in my blank mind._

Nothing. That's it. I've betrayed Narnia, the Pevensies, but worst of all Aslan.

I'm alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa! That was pretty dramatic with the Pevensies and their reactions for sure! Edmund sure not to forgive Tia, yes the letter meant nothing to them. Letter v.s. Their Kingdom's fall ding ding ding! The fall of their Kingdom wins!**

**Yes. The Pevensie's believed that Tia actually betrayed them when she had no choice, sure be confused by the Pevensie's reaction but imagine your Kingdom falling because a friend you welcomed just repays you with telling the plan to their enemy and they have nothing to do because, the festival has the weakest defense meaning all the villagers won't be on their guard, the Pevensie's are to join the festival leaving the palace with little defense as possible. **

**Remember I made it up! Sure there excuse saying cancel the festival or place the guards up for duty but they do have to celebrate the festival against their will.**

**And since Tia knows the roots of Kingdom and the tunnels they want to dig, they definitely have the advantage.**

**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! GOSH PLEASE REVIEW! Look at the post review button and please click it.**


	9. Edmund's Promise

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter! I promised not to keep you waiting anymore right? Hopefully this will give you bonkers! Anyway thanks to everyone who favourited and followed this story and to those who decided to take time to leave a review. A review is all I can ask for, and it made me happier that some decided to follow my story.**

**I was really pleased by the number of views on my story at  
>July Views: 1, 232 hits 494 vistors<br>Thanks so much!**

**Followers/Favs  
><strong>_**BYEkim  
>Christian13<br>Cody Simpson vs. Billy Unger  
>forgetmenotflowers<br>harrypotter554  
>HPtilltheveryend<br>IlovemeforwhoIam  
>justiceintheworldofhp-yearight<br>LittleKid13  
>ManhattenNewsie94<br>Marisa1698  
>MasqueradeRose9<br>MythicalGirl17  
>Qu33nL3fty<br>Snow Whitex Prince Charming  
>WhiteRose242<br>A Fantasist  
>Acire Shields<br>AutumnRoseSummerLily  
>Azula Malfoy<br>bethaaydee  
>GirlSwagg21<br>HarryPotterNerd13  
>Kairo833<br>KoalaLynny  
>Lura Elsworth<br>Sonny13**_

**Thank you for all of those who also reviewed my story! It means alot that you followed me and faved me. Well one month had passed and I hope your satisfied with my work. :)**

**So without futher a do, here is the next chapter.**

**And once again to see any updates on the story check my profile for all my author's notes so I won't have to post up another chapter just for that, also check out my profile for any description links for any clothing. **

**Alright on to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, except Tia.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Edmund's Promise<p>

_Standing in a field filled with beautiful blooming flowers made me think of how I was back then. As the wind carressed my cheeks, I thought of my childhood. It was the happiest moments in my life, I was wearing a true smile, my mood lightens up tension, but that was me as a child. Yet that was me, what's the difference?_

_The sudden change in my parents ever since that Christmas where I received my locket. Their terrified look of loosing me. I sighed and sat down on the grass brushing it I looked up at the sky._

_I remembered when I was a child I thought, "How can people look broken?" now I hair falls lifeless, their expressions aren't the same, their face only showing despair, they can smile, they can laugh. But they aren't the same without the light in their eyes, showing happiness, sadness. _

_That was what I was missing some sort of light that tells me that my life is amazing, but how can that kind of light come to me? How did I know that my light is back?_

_Then I heard rustling, I turned my head to find Edmund standing there. The wind blowing his hair to his face, his eyes showing concern. I bit my lip and looked away, can I show that emotion? He joined me on the grass._

_"Hey." he said, "How are you doing?"_

_I didn't respond, he understood and grabbed my hand rubbing it, trying to comfort me. I squeezed his hand in response before turning to him, "How did you know where to find me?"_

_He merely shrugged and said, "Peter. He said you wanted to think about something."_

_I nodded, "Edmund." I began immediately grabbing his attention, "Can you see what I'm feeling just by looking at me by the eyes?"_

_He shifted uncomfortable before peering into my eyes, I hoped I wasn't blushing. He sighed in defeat, "You're impossible to read Tia. I'll admit that." he answered. _

_I sighed before laying down, my brown curls sprawled on the grass, "Because I'm not the same person as I used to be."_

_He looked down at me before rubbing my thight in soothing circles, "What happened then?" he asked._

_I looked up at him before shrugging, "Maybe I've grown confused because of my locket. It feels like this locket holds something important that happened in my past. My parents reaction looked like they were afraid of something, afraid of me finding out."_

_"I thought they hated you." he whispered darkly, I shivered at the tone of his voice._

_"That's what confuses me! Something isn't right in my past. Then my entire life changed in a blink of my eye, now I'm impossible to read." I explained my voice cracking at the end._

_He didn't respond but just grabbed my hand again and pressed a kiss on my knuckles, I smiled at that before frowning. "Edmund?" catching his attention once more I continued, "Will you help me bring back the light in my eyes?"_

_He looked at my hand before looking at me intensely before saying, "I'll do more than that. I'm help in everyway that I can to make you happy again. You need to find your past? I'll be by your side helping. I promse I'll bring the light back in your eyes. Even if I'm far away, or we have a fight remember that I'm by your side helping.I won't help break you again."_

_My eyes grew teary at his promise, "You promise?"_

_"I promise." Edmund said and pressed another kiss to my knuckles._

I groaned and reached up to my forehead feeling a wet cool cloth. I fluttered my eyes open finding that I was back in my room, Linda dabbing my forehead. I tried sitting up before I was pushed down, I started to protest before Linda hushed me and took the cloth away before dipping it into a bowl of cold water. I shivered at the flashback at the time when I was in Narnia before I turned my attention to Linda.

"Linda what happened?" I asked, the last thing I managed to remember was I was calling out to Aslan enough to realize that I had betrayed him. _Betrayed _it hit me like a thousand blocks and I buried my head in my hands.

"You fell out of concious after Darry beat the hell out of you," Linda hissed her dark eyebrows burrowing in hatred, "Has such a nerve to beat a petite girl." I cracked a smile before sinking into my pillow.

"Then he isn't brave then isn't he?" I teased smiling as I managed to make her giggle, "I told him that and all I got back was err well I don't remember." my shoulder slumped in defeated before I switched my positions and sighing.

"You've been out for 1 day." Linda told me.

"Not that long?" I asked in shock, "I was thinking 3 days."

"Believe me. I wouldn't mind caring for your body if you didn't give any information to them." Linda told me, I understood. It had been my plan all along. I absentmindly reached up for my locket instead feeling my bare collarbone, I sat up groaning at the sudden bloodrush before digging in my bed.

"Tia?" Linda asked.

"Where's my necklace? I had it last night-" then I paused and collapsed on my bed laughing, "Sorry. I forgot I gave it to you."

"And it's safe in my care. Please rest." Linda told me, worried that I might faint. I shook my head standing up and stretching.

"I can't. I need to find some information about why Lord Jagger is suddenly doing this." I told her with a determined face, "It couldn't be just for control over Narnia. I know there is more than that."

Linda sighed in defeat before dropping the cloth in the bowl and grabbing my hand, "Let's got to the storage. They have some books that might relate to what your looking for." she suggested. I smiled and nodded, she then leaded me out telling the crew that she was getting more clothing or food for me.

She was convincing too, we ran by Darry who cocked an eyebrow at my figure. She eventually told him that he tore my clothing and that there was another pair to wear. He eyed me, tired, restless and eventually gave up waving us away.

Linda shut the door of the storage room, it was small, dusty but noone bothered to search here. Grabbing a random book I opened the curtains to look at the cover, "Blacksmith secrets" I whispered before shaking my head and dropping it before taking another one.

"The History of Narnia: End of Winter." I smiled at the title before laying it down gently on a barrel before stepping aside and grabbing another book, "Narnia Lullably."

I unclasped the lock before flipping to a page, "Mermaid Cries. The Cracking of Ice. And-" I dropped the book in shock. Linda gasped and spun around finding my still figure. She ran over and began shaking me, I managed to come back to reality before grabbing the book again finding a piece of paper slipping out.

Kneeling down I took it between my fingertips, folding it scanned it. "The -ket. The key to the end of Lord Jagger's reign." I whispered. I growled at the black spot covering it and tried rubbing it, "What the heck?"

I saw Linda bit her lip before she caught my eye and shook her head, I cocked an eyebrow before letting it go. I flipped back to the page and showed it to her, "I know this lullably." I told her. I rememebered the time when Edmund played the piano and I sung the words.

Linda took it in her hands, "How would you know this? I thought you didn't live in this world."

I shook my head as confused as she was, "I don't. But my mother managed to sing it to me." I dropped to the ground in frustration, "How is my past connected to Narnia?"

Linda shook her head stuck. "Aslan said I would know in dear time. Maybe right now isn't the time but we still have to bring that book." I told her, she nodded and wrapped her cloak around it before we both exited the room.

...

I cried out as Darry grabbed me in the arm and tossed me to the corner of the room. Day three and I managed to keep quiet about the whole thing.

"This isn't working Theo!" Darry growled. I smirked before wincing as I felt a newly forming bruise on my side, "Did Lord Jagger send anything to get information from her?"

Theo began to shake his head before he smirked and nodded before running out of the room, "Whatever it is. I won't share my secrets." I told him.

"It isn't something to beat you with!" Darry growled and slapped me in the cheek, I cried out and coughed. Rubbing my cheek, Theo came back holding a brown package, small enough to contain some kind of.

My eyes widened in horror as Darry pulled out a bottle of purple liquid, "What is that?"

Theo who waved the card began reading it, "This will put her in a trance. She won't have control over her mind and mouth it's perfect to get the information out of her. Remember this is a one use only potion, use it well."

Darry smirked before kneeling down and pushing at my cheek to pry out my mouth which I kept glue to each other, I shook my head rapidly before Darry scoffed and slapped me in the cheek, I cried out which Darry used to his advantage as he poured in the substance. I tried coughing it back up but my mind already turned hazy.

I could see my mouth moving, Darry grinning in triumph and Theo writing it down on a piece of parchment. _No! no please don't talk anymore! How I wish to be a mute for awhile. I'm betraying them against my will!_

"The Spring festival huh? Lord Jagger will be pleased." I heard Darry said as I finished talking. I breathed heavily before glaring at them.

"You pathetic-" I didn't get to finish as I lunged at him scratching at his face and punching his cheeks, "Dirty-Scumbags-No-Good-Of-A-" Theo pulled me off wrapping a rope around my wrists and and shoving a cloth into my mouth. As I kept shout dirty words at them, it came out into a muffle.

I forced the cloth out using my tonuge and started spitting, Darry smiled and walked closer. I took a step back and growled as my back hit the wall, "Such a pretty face, I think-" he began lowering his lip closer to mine before, I bent my knee and before he could kiss me, I swung my knee to his area.

I grinned in triumph as he bent over in pain, "Keep your filthy lips off me!" I told him in disgust and ran out of the room stumbling into Linda who sighed at the sight of me.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." Linda told me and hauled me to my room, "What happened?" she began cleaning the cuts on my face, I winced.

"They used a potion that enables them to get the secrets from me, I didn't have control over my mind and mouth and body. I jsut saw myself talking non-stop." I sighed and buried my head in my hands, "They know when to strike them."

"Damn them!" Linda cried out. I flinched at her sudden out burst before sighing and turning to my side.

"I wasn't strong enough to battle the potion," I hissed, "It's all my fault!"

"You were stronger than the rest. Some, guys to be in fact cracked at the first whip." Linda said in an attempt to lighten my mood, I shook my head.

"I could have lied to them." I whispered, "I COULD HAVE LIED TO THEM! Gosh I'm so dumb!" I crawled up to the pillows and gripped them at the realization. Linda sighed in defeat before pressing the cloth on my cuts one more time than placed it aside.

"You were tortured remember. I might have slipped out of your mind." Linda suggested in a desperate way to keep my moods up. I bit my lip before remembering the feeling of the whip, it stung alot more than a silly slap.

"Anyway. I still let the information slip," I muttered before pushing myself off the bed and facing Linda, "What do you think will happen then?"

"We still don't know why they are invading." Linda reminded me before clasping her hands together. I nodded in agreement before sliding off the bed and pacing the room.

"What about the book?" I asked.

Linda's face brightened up before nodding, "Maybe we can do some research when we get there. They probably won't mind me making sure I was walking around to keep you sore." she winked and giggled.

"Preventing me from doing something to stop them!" I gave a mischevious look, "I like the way you think Linda."

Linda just smiled and shrugged before placing her hand up to her lips and made a zipping gesture, "Call me a traitor but it's for the good of the country!"

I bursted out laughing before nodding and trying to maintain my laughter, "So. Plan?" I held out my hand, Linda grinned before saying.

"Plan." and taking my hand and shaking it. At least I got some good news, being on this ship made me more sick, my stomach clenching preventing myself from throwing up. Then I straighten up, a smile tugging on my lips and I leaned against the cool wooden wall.

"But," I started slowly with a mischevious smile opening my mouth to tell her began it hit me. I clamped my mouth shut and hanged me head, "No. Nevermind."

Linda suddenly aware by my sudden mood change walked up till we were at least 1 foot away, "What?" she asked sharply. I shook my head, "Tia. If this has something to do with saving Narnia, then I have to know!"

I refused, shaking my head and bring my arms up, crossing them at my chest and keeping my brown eyes pinned on the ground. "Why does it matter?" I asked like it was the most boring thing we ever talked about. I was frustrated, I was tired of having brilliant ideas pop into my mind like a lightbulb and then disappear after thinking about the how it couldn't work. I'm here, doing nothing but help the Calormen invade Narnia.

I pursed my lip and burrowed my eyebrows at the thought before turning my head and pressing my cheek against the wall and sighing, "Linda. I'm useless, my parents were right."

Linda brought up her tanned skin and rubbed my arm, it felt good. Comfort was the last thing I need. "That's not true. Your not useless if you haven't fought for something you truly love. Don't tell me you stopped fighting? That's not the girl I saw walk in the ship with her head held high, you can't be broken." she whispered. I turned to look at her to see if she was lying but there was intense awe shining from her eyes.

"I don't know about that anymore." I told her. I gently pried her fingers from my arm and walked over to my nightstand and began sweeping my fingers on the surface.

"So you will stop fighting for the boy you love?" I froze at her choice of words. _Edmund. _I closed my eyes at the painful memory of our departure, the end of our friendship though no words were spoken between us. His cold eyes that saw only betrayal. If he saw me now, he wouldn't care a damn about my bruises, my scratches, he would be smiling in triumph that he was right all along.

"It doesn't matter." I told her, whipping my head in her direction. My brown locks smacking my face like it was trying to wake me up, I bit back the angry tears pricking my eyes. "He hates me! I've done nothing but hurt him, the Pevensies thought I was fixing him but they were wrong! I've brought back the wall I've destroyed only to be stronger."

Linda sighed at every excuse that came out of my mouth and collapsed on the wrinkled white sheets before wrapping them around her, "Maybe you have hurt him. But that doesn't mean that you can't destroy that wall again." my fingers stopping sweeping the surface and I turned to her once again.

Then I've come to a conclusion, forming my hands into fists I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. "I'm being stupid aren't I?" I laughed with no humor I heard Linda scoff a yes before I repoened my eyes and saying, "How long till we dock?"

"3 hours." Linda told me, "They had the crew speed up their pace so it won't take one day. It's stupid. I tried reasoning with them but, I was a girl. All my ideas are stupid." I rolled my eyes at how sexist they were before fingering my clothing, 3 hours ranged through my head.

"Do you know if they are planning to invade Narnia soon?" I asked, I felt an uneasy feeling at my stomach. I wished I could have taken my words back but it was like trying to put toothpaste back inside it's container **(A/N: From Glee, said by the one and only Sue.) **like how I revealed the secrets. I just wished that Peter had a way of protecting the Kingdom.

"They are planning to go back as soon as Lord Jagger hears of their plan, before making his own plan to make sure he succeeds." Linda told me, I sighed and squeezed my temples with my fingers before relaxing my muscles and leaned against the nightstand.

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"I don't know probably 3 days total. Why?" Linda asked in confusion as I muttered curses under my breath.

"The festival is atleast 4 days away! Enough time for Lord Jagger but not enough time for Peter to create a plan. I'm sure of it." I hissed before I slammed my hands against the surface of my nightstand. I couldn't bear to see the sight of Cair Paravel falling into crumbles.

I heard a creak from my bed and soon I felt a warm touch from Linda. Only I wished it was Edmund's touch, I never knew how much I needed to see his chocolate brown eyes, his smile reasurring me that everything would be okay. "It'll be okay. Will find an answer to why he's suddenly interested in Narnia." she told me.

Taking a deep breath, I took my hands away. Get a grip, I sighed before turning back to her and forcing a small smile.

3 hours later...

The door bursted open and I found Darry's cold beaty eyes fixed on me, I shivered before his stomps brought me back from my thoughts. He grabbed me by the arms and hoisted me up in the air before throwing me over his broad shoulders and carrying me outside. I slapped and punched his back, I felt weak, I felt like a little girl being punished for not obeying.

_Where's my timeout chair? _I thought bitterly before I noticed that Darry was getting off the ship, the crowd gathered, their stares made my cheeks burn in embarrassment of being seen like this. "I have feet you know!" I said sarcastically, hatred oozing from my voice.

I felt a rumbled against his chest before I noticed that he was chuckling, "Yeah and let you run off? Not a chance girly." I scoffed and blew strands falling from my messy bun and unto my face.

"Your a bastard." I grumbled.

"Fierce huh? Lord Jagger won't be pleased that he's gotten a spoiled brat on his hands." Darry hissed and purposely banged my head against a passing villager that shot me a glare, I offered him a apologetic smile before frowning as he shifted and began walking again as if he didn't see it.

"Why? Am I too much to handle?" I asked innocently batting my eyelashes before I stupidly remembered my head was facing his back.

He huffed and sped up his pace before ignoring me as we pasted by the guards that nodded towards him before looking at me in disgust. I rolled my eyes at their childlike behaviour before I heard the doors open, my eyes wandered the place curiously before I flinched at the sudden sound of Lord Jagger's voice.

It was harsh, rough, every word his said sounded like he was tending on breaking his promise. My stomach churned uneasily at the fleeting thought of him breaking his promise to me. I cocked my head to the side trying to see as much as I can from the back.

I peered through the hole of his shoulder and body finding his appearance much more threatening them I imagine. His face with a tanned, a scar on his left eye that came down all the way to his nose, his jaw looked rough from the remains of his shaved beard. He was broad, tall standing with pride at his accomplishment of handling a petite girl from Narnia.

"Ah! Is this the girl?" he asked, I shivered at how he sounded his words, "Tia Brown?"

"Could you please tell him to let me down?" I asked tiredly, gripping Darry shoulders trying to lift myself off him, "I'm a girl able to use her two feet, I'm not a cripple." I spat bitterly before scoffing as Darry literally dropped me to the ground. I landed on the ground, my palms burning at the sudden impact.

"You could at least do it nicely." I spat at Darry who wore a grin on is face before roughly grabbing me back the forearms and forced me to look at Lord Jagger.

"Tia. It really is quite nice to know that you were able to cooperate with us, against your will." he chuckled, his eyes gleaming with victory, "How does it feel betraying your loved ones?"

I refused to answer that question that I've been battling during my voyage on the sea, turning my head to the side I wore a straight face. He leaned back satisfied by my answer, "Linda!" my head snapped to my scurrying friend that bowed in his grace, "Please show our...guest the best room in the palace." he moved his fingers gracefully to the left before eyeing Linda who nodded.

"Of course Your Greatness." I cocked an eyebrow before Linda grabbed me and dragged me away.

"Your Greatness?" I asked almost laughing at how stupid it sounded, "Does he have little pride that has to be called Great?"

I saw Linda crack a smile before nodding in agreement, "I'm pretty sure that you would rather skip the tour of your room to the library?" I smiled.

Turning a few corners later we came into a halt at the doors before Linda pushed it open, I proceeded to walk through my eyes taking in at how much books they contained inside what looked like a small bedroom. "You think we will find it?"

"Trust me. Four days is enough." Linda chuckled before her hands skidded through the books as if she wanted to take in the feeling of the covers.

"Aslan said that my locket meant something to my past. You think my past might be hidden in here?" I asked her before taking one of them out, it had a brown cover on it with gold cursive writing on the front saying, "Calormen History."

"You came to this world right?" she asked me, I nodded a yes as I pushed the book back, "Then you must play a part in this."

I swallowed, my chest tightened at the possibilities before I manage to say, "Other than the betrayal?" Linda rolled her eyes at me before she examined a book and placing it back.

"Other than betrayal." she repeated with sarcasm. We worked in silence, thank god the silence wasn't uncomfortable or I would be shifting in my chair every second. I noticed that in every book they got every detail right, I tensed at the thought of another Narnia book telling about her betrayal. That must be how Edmund might have felt, when he showed her the book containing the defeat of the White Witch he couldn't help but tug it back alittle.

Slowly as time passed, I couldn't help but feel some hope drain from my body. Maybe I couldn't help. Counting more than 20 shelves I leaned my head back against the chair in defeat, "We will never get this done." Linda looked up from her book before gazing the shelves.

Linda sighed and shook her head, "Don't loose hope Tia." she said in exhaustion before closing her book and getting up to return the book.

I decided that nothing in this book was helpful so I got up with her and placed the book back, "So your saying that we would have to stay up all night just to make sure we won't lose hope?" I grinned at the thought, "Maybe that's not such a bad idea."

I heard her intake of breath, "Are you sure?" Linda asked her voice trembling, I smirked and shifted my weight and cocked an eyebrow teasing her.

"Are you loosing hope?" I asked, she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course not."

I nodded, "Good."

...

The next day, I fluttered my lashes to make I was awake. Me and Linda have pulled an all-nighter yet no information was found. I sighed exhausted by our research, before eyeing Linda on the ground, her back leaning against the shelf the book sliding from her grasp. Her chest rised and fell and I turned away.

Then a wave of emotion cascaded over me, I blinked my eyes rapidly to prevent any tears from falling, I shoved the book back before wiping my face by the sleeve of my clothing, looking at it I saw beads of wetness from the tears that had escaped. I was loosing hope, we've search half of the shelves and no information was found. I kicked the ground childishly before gripping my arms, tears began falling.

I angrily wiped them away before my eyes landed on a book, I felt butterflies in my stomach as I neared it. Could this be the one?

I prayed silently hoping the answer was a yes before my fingers closed around the binding, I slowly tugged on it as if it was glass. I sniffed and pulled it out completely, I turned it around to face the front and my heart almost stopped at the title.

"The Lost Guardian." my hand flew to my collarbone searching for my locket before I realized that Linda still had it in her possession. I hurriedly walked back to her sleeping figure and shook her rapidly, "Linda. Linda. Linda." I chanted hoping to wake her up from her deep slumber.

She finally and clumsily awakened finding my wide eyes she grabbed my arms in concern, "What? Did they find us yet?" she asked meaning Lord Jagger, I shook my head.

"No. No. But I found this." I told her showing her the book, her eyes scanned the title before looking at me in confusion.

"Are you sure this is the one?" Linda asked curiously, her arms raising in surrender as my eyes burrowed threateningly, "Just asking."

"I can feel it. My locket, where is it?" I asked, my palm out and ready to take it, Linda looked through her pockets as my plam began to get irritated, my finger closing around in mid-air.

"Ah-ha!" Linda cried out in success as she fished out my locket and placing it into my impatient hands. My heart pounded against my chest as I stared at the book foolishly, Linda looked at me in confusion.

"What are you waiting for? Open it!" and I did, my fingers found the cover, I gently turned to the first page the locket in my hand burned as if it was trying to tell me something.

That day was the day I found my answers. Not only did I find my answers, but I found myself, who I was, my past, and what role I'm playing. The book didn't give much yet it made me clutch my locket tighter than ever before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I really liked the way it turned out, especially the flashback. I found it really sweet.**

**And if you did too find the flashback sweet, please press the POST REVIEW button. It will really make my day. Thanks for all the reviews, it really helped me continue the chapter that I've started on.**

**Hopefully it didn't confuse you. **

**Again if you see that POST REVIEW button please take the time to review this chapter, it would mean the world to me. :)**


	10. Invasion

**A/N: Incase you haven't notice I've changed the summary of the story, just because I found it wasn't good enough. Anyway, I was beyond amazed when I found how many already viewed it, and the reviews I immediately got! I was in pure joy, so thank you a million times. Really, those who have taken time to review really made my day. **

**Again, for more author's note check my **_**profile **_**for my updates. Kay? **

**Just to warn you. This story isn't going to be over. Trust me, it's far from over. So stay tuned. **

**And welcome to the story, **_**fantasyluver714, Dorito of Doom, ktdance207, **_**and **_**Zora and Phoenix. **_**I hope you will all continue reading and reviewing my story.**

**Thank you to, **_**Acire Shields, Kairo833, Zora and Phoenix, LittleKid13 **_**and **_**Dorito of Doom **_**for you guys reviews! Please continue reviewing you guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, except Tia.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Invasion<p>

Normal POV

Tia was restless that night, tossing and turning until the covers were wrapped around her petite figure. Legs tangled, she sat up only to be greeted by a wave queasiness. She shot up a hand placing it on her stomach before taking deep calm breaths. She was back on the ship, this time it was loaded with weapons preparing to invade the heartwarming country of Narnia. Ever since she got on the boat, her sleep was restless, of course she knew that it was because of the invasion.

Running her finger through her tangled locks, she sighed as her hand collapsed on her lap. Her mind turned back to the moment of the letter she still kept stuck in her boot, luckily no one had taken it. Lord Jagger's promise to her seemed, somehow revolting, his voice showed no mercy.

Will he keep her promise? She had an uneasy feeling at the pit of her stomach, surely Lord Jagger must keep his promise right? Tia tried reasoning with herself, telling that she was going crazy. Her head snapped up to the window port at her bedroom, her curls bouncing slightly. By daybreak they'll arrive, the crew, the men, Lord Jagger themselves were prepared, yet she wasn't. She didn't know if the reason was seeing the Pevensie's reaction to her, or if she just didn't want to see their Kingdom fall.

"This is stupid," she laughed with no humor, "The Pevensie's have no part in Lord Jagger's reason with having to invade Narnia. He'll know somehow that-" she stopped talking when the ship took another jolt. She groaned and layed down on the bed, the waves were rough tonight, like they were trying to prevent the ship from landing in Narnia. Well, they're doing better at helping then she was.

Tia didn't try to fall asleep that night. She knew it was impossible.

Eventually she dozed off just has the sunlight broke through the port hole, she awakened her arms flapping in alarm before sighing. Have they landed yet?

Wrestling out of her white covers she landed with a thump on the wooden ground. Laying there she rested her head on the nightstand before she raised her right hand, reaching the surface of the stand her hand wonder carelessy knocking off jewelry lended to her before she found the one she was looking for.

She pulled back her arm to examine it, her locket gleamed in the ray of sun. Brushing the beautiful neckalce, she clasped it on finding it was the thing that made her whole, now that she knew everything about her. She smirked to herself before getting of the ground and brushing her nightgown Linda gave to her.

Immediately at the thought, her friend bursted in looking the same like her. Having no sleep. Tia forced a smile though Linda knew deep inside she was a nervous wreck for everything that was about to unfold. Linda immediately went to her wardrobe, pulling out a dress, beige and what looked like the top of a men's crew shirt. Only it went down into a dress, Linda matched it with a rope with two beads at each end.

Gently, Tia took it in her hand her fingers brushing the fabric before turning to her friend. "Any news?" she asked, wincing at how hoarse her voice sounded.

Linda shook her head a no, "They're keeping the information for themselves." she told her. Tia's shoulder dropped in defeat, "Hey. At least we managed to get enough information." Linda's eyes staring straight at her locket.

"But," Tia began slowly, "It still won't open, even when we found out its true meaning!" she cried out in exhaustion.

Linda cocked her head to her right, a smile tugged on the corner of her mouth. Her eyes showed amusement before she crossed her arms and gesturing to the dress, "Get dress. They'll barge in here soon." she chuckled, rolling her eyes before moving her fingers a goodbye before exiting the door.

oOo

Tia tugged on the dress hoping it would reach her knees before giving up. She then turned to the mirror, raising her hand she tried to untangled the blob of curls, wincing at the knots that formed. Finally grabbing a comb she tugged and pulled on her curls, cursing under her breath as the blood pounded against her skull telling her to stop with the agression.

To her pure joy, her friend came bustling in. "Sorry. I forgot all about your," she stopped and looked at her friend's curls, "hair..." Tia poorly gave her weak smile.

As Linda came behind her and gently began combing her hair, Tia spoke, "It wouldn't be so hard to untangle if I wasn't moving around in my bed too much, you," she paused pointing at her friend in the mirror's reflection, "better not judge me. I can comb my hair just fine."

"Crabby," Linda chuckled as she began to pull back strands and began making two tiny braids, "I shouldn't be so surprised. The invasion has you stressed out." she clipped back the two strands on the left side of Tia's head before doing the same on the other side.

Tia watched as her friend clipped the last two strands before Linda began to recurl her curls with her fingers, "Not to mention seeing the Pevensie's." she reminded her and mentally groaned.

Linda smiled at her dishearten face before taking a flower off the nightstand and clipping it where the braids meet before fixing Tia's side swept bangs, "There. Pretty."

Tia smiled at Linda's work before twisting around to get a better look, "You're a miracle worker, Linda. Thank you." she breathed in relief before sitting on the bed and grabbing the boots she usually wore and pulled it on, "I swear without any of your help I wouldn't have gotten the information."

Linda paused as she was about to fix Tia's bed before pressing an ear against the door, her eyes burrowed with worry. "I think they're getting ready. I'm not sure though." Tia immediately shot out of her bed and peered through the port hole, her eyes taking in the view. Then her eyes spotted land.

"I think we've landed." Tia told her in a whisper. Linda's shoulder dropped in defeat before her eyes fixed on Tia's locket once more before her eyes widened, she scurried over to TIa and took the locket before dropping it inside the fabric. Then Linda met Tia's confused face.

"It's better that they don't see that." Linda told her. Tia slowly nodded before they both jumped back at the sound of the door crashing against the wooden wall finding an impatient Darry, his lips turned up into a smirk.

"Well girly, your back home. Aren't you pleased?" Darry teased before squeezing Tia's cheeks, she glared at his hand before slapping them away with an huff, "Oh. That's right. It's about to be destroyed."

"They'll find a way to win." Tia threatened him, "I know it."

Darry rolled his eyes as if she's a baby talking nonsense, "Yeah, yeah. Come on, your wasting our time." without any warning he grabbing her arms and tossed her over his shoulder once more.

"I can walk for goodness sake!" Tia cried out before slapping his head in annoyance, Darry slowly turned his head with eyes blazing with annoyance, she almost shivered before dropping her head.

"That's right." Darry chuckled.

Oh how she wished it was Edmund carrying her, nice and gentle. She missed touching his hands, or just talking that later turned into playful bickering which later turned into a chase. She bit her lip to prevent the tears pricking her eyes before wiping them away before Darry could see them and show the first sign of weakness to them.

_"I promise"_

The sound of Edmund's voice calmed her slightly before she saw that they had left the ship, her head looked around frantically. A wave of warmth washed over her, it still made her feel like they were welcoming her home. Though she felt a tinged of coldness, they must have already known about her betrayal she shivered at the thought before her ears focused on the sound of Lord Jagger's laugh echoing through the trees.

She almost saw the leaves quake in fear before they straightened themselves out once again.

"Today. Today is the day where Narnia falls to my knees, begging, trembling in fear." Lord Jagger began, she was relieved that she wasn't facing him, "No mercy. Remember we shall win! They stand no chance against us!" she rolled her eyes at his cheesy speech before a wave of dread washed over her as they began moving, their archers positioned and ready to shoot.

Her fingers itched to take one of them, she missed the feeling of being armed and safe. She opened her mouth to speak, her jaw worked as if she was speaking yet no words were coming out. Gritting her teeth she tried one more time, but she found that she couldn't speak. Fear.

_STOP! _she cried out in her mind.

Her heart pounded against her chest, harder. Her chest tightened as they neared, her breathing became uneven. Absentmindly she grasped Darry's armour, her nails scratching the metallic shoulder. Turning her head, she found that Darry wasn't looking at her but at Cair Paravel.

"Archers!" the leader of the archers commanded, "Position." Tia watched as as they jumbled around to get their arrows notched. Then she glanced back at the castle, finding they were having the festival. She could imagine Peter pacing, drinking thinking when they were going to strike.

_Now. _

She struggled with Darry's grasp, feeling her wrestle Darry tightened his grip on her. He hissed, "Stop rustling around. It's no use."

"If its for Narnia then it will." she bit back. He glared at her, she responded with a smirk before punching his armour as hard as she can.

"That ain't going to do anything, girl." Darry chuckled in triumph, "This armour are as fresh as-"

"Let me guess," she taunted, raising her finger she teasingly placed it on her chin, "Grass?"

He huffed and regained his posture, as straight as a line. "I'm not useless. Remember I beat more than twenty of your men." she told him, slowly she raised her foot in hopes to kick his area once more but his eyes caught her movement and grasped her foot.

"Anything anything more and you won't have this leg anymore." he said threateningly, rolling her eyes she bit her lip trying to think of an distraction. Hopefully Peter and the other would know the signal, right? She bit back her hesitation before crying out.

"Ouch!" Lord Jagger looked back with such intensity she shivered. "Umm, nevermind."

Lord Jagger then pinned his eyes on the castle, a smile worming up his face before nodding at the leader of the archers, "Aim!" the leader commanded.

Her brown eyes widened in alarm before squirming under Darry's grip, "Let me go!"

Another nod and the leader commanded, "Shoot!" she stopped squirming and watching as a batch of arrows flew into the air, then raining down like crystals down in the festivals, tearing down decorations. A picture of Susan's eyes widening in horror for all her hard work has gone to waste, she was shooked out of her thought when she heard piercing screams of the guests.

She unstuck her clammy hands from Darry's shoulder and pressed them against her ears in hopes to drown out the cries. On the edge of breaking down she clasped her eyes shut, tear found their way to her eyes yet it wasn't shed. "No. No. Stop." she whimpered.

She gave a hiss as her locket pressed against her chest, reopening her eyes she looked back finding that the Narnian weres armed and ready to fight their enemies. Tia felt a bitter pang in her heart, _enemies_ she was one of their enemies, she wished for her friend to be here, but she was held stuck back at the ship. Hopefully the Narnians won't attack the ship, Linda was on.

"Calormen," Lord Jagger warned the men practically bouncing, waving their swords around and wearing a harsh smile, "Attack!" he roared that shivers trembled down her spine.

_Don't Attack! _she wished to cry out.

Lord Jagger pranced on with Darry following as if they've already won the war. Left and right she found Narnians fighting to their death, to her horror she found a faun stabbed in the chest by a sword, she gritted her teeth and wished the image was the other way.

"Wow." she cried out with a sarcastic tone catching Lord Jagger's and Darry's attention, they stopped walking and turned around with a questioning look, avoiding Lord Jagger's eyes she continued, "Attacking a Kingdom with no advantage because of a festival, weren't prepared. Wow you really should be prancing around because of that. It's pathetic! And you think you're better than them?" she taunted, before placing a grin, she raised her arms and crossed them, resting on Darry's shoulder.

She turned back around, feeling the burning stares of Lord Jagger, "Watch your mouth girly." Darry threatened.

"Or what?"she bit back, "You going to cut my tongue off too?"

She watched as his jaw moved before he turned to face Lord Jagger again, she grinned in triumph, "Don't tell lies." was all he said, rolling her eyes she rested her cheek using his shoulder.

"I wasn't." she murmured. She knew Darry heard her, but felt like he didn't need to respond.

Before she knew it they had entered the Great Hall, the tables were broken into two halves, the foods were sprawled on the floor staining the polished floor, the drinks dripping, curtains ripped. Guilt washed over her, she once walked in this castle, fed, welcomed as a family, taken cared for and this was how she repaid them. Destroying their Kingdom.

"High King Peter," she heard Lord Jagger chuckle, catching the blonde's attention. Peter gritted his teeth at the sight of him and finished his opponent with on rough slice, and didn't bother to watch his opponent fall, his icy blue eyes flared at the sight of his enemy.

"Lord Jagger," she heard Peter grumble, "It wasn't much of a surprise to see you here." Lord Jagger brushed his clothing as if he was doing all the fighting, Peter's jaw clenched with fury as Lord Jagger was rather calm about the whole invasion.

"Really?" he chuckled, his calm posture angered Peter more has he shifted his weight, "Oh. Of course, your little friend here was the rat wasn't she?" he gestured his hand over to Tia's hauled body. She could feel Peter's burning stare, she bit back her tears, glad that she wasn't facing him.

"Against my will." she spat.

She could imagine Peter rolling his eyes. "Surrender already. Your creature are already dying."

"Peter!" Susan cried out and shot a Calormen advancing towards her brother, the man gave a huff before falling to the ground, "What do you think your doing?" she spat.

Susan's eyes wandered the group, her eyes finally laying on Tia, "Of course." before rolling her eyes, she held her position with her bow with a warning, "Leave."

"Not a chance."Lord Jagger told her, "Surrender and I shall spare your precious Kingdom." she heard the lies in his voice, she wrestled with Darry wanting to warn the Pevensies.

"Please!" she finally cried out catching the two Pevensie's attention, Peter clenched his hands at the sound of Tia's voice, "Don't listen to him!"

"Why?" Susan asked, Tia heard the trembling within her voice and cursed at herself, "Why in the world should we listen to you?"

"Yes." Lord Jagger purred with triumph, his eyes showing amusement at the scene between Tia and the Pevensies, "You came to me didn't you? Gave me the information?" Tia winced before sighing.

"I had no choice!" Tia protested, she felt stupid taking without facing them. Susan gave her an incredulous look before scoffing and crossing her arms forgetting to keep her position.

"You could have stayed." Susan pointed out, "Yet you were right, we should have trusted you, understand even you."

_Susan nodded, "I understand."_

_"You shouldn't. I'm not the person you should trust." _

She felt hopeless, of course it wasn't easy to gain their trust back. "I know." Susan was taken back at her _not _hostile act. Having no combacks they placed their attention back to Lord Jagger who rubbed his hands and cocked his eyebrows in a threatening matter as if they were going to turn down his offer.

"We-" Peter began to say when a cry interrupted them.

"Pete! Su!" Tia froze in Darry's grip, it was the one person she wished not to see right now. But can't bear not to look, so she turned, peering through the two Pevensies, the dark haired man sliced the enemy, panting heavily, "Are you insane?" he huffed before turning over to Lord Jagger, his eyebrows twisted threateningly.

Edmund, she felt the blood pound against her ears. "Ah, Edmund." Lord Jagger purred turning to Tia who looked away, he knew about her love for Edmund, she jolted as if he was going to tell her secret, "What a pleasure to see you."

"Pleasure," he scoffed as it was a joke, "Yeah right."

"Surely you're please to see your friend." Edmund then turned his gaze to Darry.

"What-" he paused as he laid his eyes on Tia's body, she pounded on Darry's back wishing she would run out of the room to avoid his harsh comments, "She's no friend of mine." it stung hearing it from Edmund, "Or Narnia."

Tia stopped her pounding at that comment and drooped her shoulders in defeat, wishing she could cry out it was against her will, the letter in her boot seemed to weigh a thousand pounds. It seemed that Edmund didn't care about breaking his promise, he never did, maybe it was because he was a gentlemen.

Finally after what seemed to be hours, Darry let go of her. Slowly she turned to face them hoping they wouldn't spot her bruises, she heard Edmund's intake of breath before clutching his sheath and turning away as if she was dirt. Her heart dropped at that action before turning to Susan who looked down at her shoes, finally she turned to Peter who was the bravest to stare straight at her, his eyes were blazing with fury. Finally she broke away from her gaze.

Lucy. Where was she? "In a safe place." Susan answered for her, Tia made a move to smile when she heard her bitterness in her sentence.

"You haven't answered to my offer High King Peter," Lord Jagger finally spoke impatiently, "What will it be?"

"Don't." Tia told them quietly, Edmund turned to look at her. She held her breath as he didn't break the gaze, his eyes were cold, seemingly it made her body shiver. She itched to grab the letter but made no movement to do so. Finally she broke the gaze unable to face him, it was useless trying to fight.

"We accept." Peter said.

Big mistake. Lord Jagger laughed in victory, it echoed throught the halls of Cair Paravel. Taking a step away from Lord Jagger she bit her lip, what was he planning? Her promise! Her eyes widened, her fingers moved rapidly trying to see what she could take.

"Of course. This would be better if you hadn't tooken away my precious blue diamond." Lord Jagger hissed, Tia gritted her teeth in anger. As a Calormen acted to pull out the diamond from a concealed area, he tauntly raised the diamond showing them all. Tia shook with anger before crying out.

"You had that diamond with you!" Tia cried out. Catching the attention of the Pevensie's attention as they were confused as ever, except in the minds they had one thing, they were being framed.

Darry made a movement to grab her when she stepped away shaking his hand away and glaring at him, "I believe stealing is surely punishable." Tia shook her head, her hands itched to punch Lord Jagger when she spotted a bow and arrow laying there.

"How about death?' Lord Jagger asked with a laughable tone. Her letter burned inside her boot.

She bent down and picked up the fallen weapon, "Tomorrow at noon, the Pevensie's will all be hauled to execution!" he announced.

Tia then position her arrow at Lord Jagger's throat, "No way in hell will they die." she growled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Am I cruel? Yes I know! How did you like it? Sure her answer weren't in this chapter but I have it placed in a special place. Kay? Yes, the Pevensie's are all going to be executed! Cries.**

**Did you like this chapter? Hopefully you guys did. Check out my new story, "The Lady Who Stole Edmund's Heart". And review!**

**Questions:  
>1. What do you expect to see in the next chapter?<br>2. When would you guys like for me to put up the next chapter?  
>3. Did you like the chapter?<br>4. Do you see that POST REVIEW button? Can you please click it?**


	11. The Locket

**A/N: You guys are the best people ever! You made me so happy of how much you took time to read my story and even reviewed, or faved/followed my story and I really how you will continue to love my story and take time to review again. Thanks to you guys I've been updating more than the usual, I hope you guys dont' mind how often I now update. I can't believe I got 36 reviews for far on this story. **

**Anyway, I would love to say something about my followers/reviews, and those who favourite my story:**

**I would live to welcome the new people to my story:  
><strong>_**evelynmegkuchikisalt6  
>lolls4<br>Mothflight13**_

**Thanks to those who reviewed (once again!) it really meant alot:  
><strong>_**Mothflight13  
>AcireShields<br>fantasyluver17  
>Kairo13<br>Zora and Phoenix  
>Dorito of Doom<br>LittleKid13**_

**Thank you and I hope you guys will continue reviewing. And please check out my newest story, "**_**Bad Boy**_**" Edmund/OC once again and review. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE BOTTOM AFTER YOU'VE FINISHED THIS CHAPTER, REALLY IMPORTANT.**

**Don't worry about her secrets, and past it'll come soon probably the next chapter or so. SO STAY TUNED! :) **

**Anway same stuffs, check out my **_**profile **_**for my updates of author's notes and everything and let's head on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, except Tia.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: The Locket<p>

My fingers ached, my arms trembled as I aimed at his throat. Lord Jagger narrowed his eyes as if he was threatening me of letting go of the arrow. Lord Jagger with one swift movement nodded at Darry who gave him a stiff nod back at him before his fingers closed around my forearms and started pulling me back. I screamed for him to let go before he growled and grasped my weapon out of my grasp. I stared as it fall on the ground before his heavy feet crushed the arrow in half.

Tears blurred my sight as the Pevensies were hauled away from me, they gave me a hurt look before anger flashed through their eyes realizing I was the cause of the whole mess. My hands were clasped at my back before Darry roughly tied them together, the rough texture of the rope burned my wrists as I tried wiggling it around.

"You lied to me!" I shouted desperately at Lord Lagger who just smirked at my outburst, "You lied to me! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" He was amused, I could tell as he brushed his wrists with his fingers before flicking a fly off.

"You have no one to blame," he pointed out smugly, before pointing directly at me. Darry who amused it was him backed off with a surrendered look, "Not you!" he said to Darry gruffly, before placing his attention back to me, "Her."

I blinked before looking down, "Yes. You have no one to blame but yourself. Don't try arguing with me, you know I'm right." then he turned his back on me and gave a deep intake of the castle. He won. I lost. It was unfair, he broke my promise and the Pevensies had to pay no matter what.

"Take her away. Her depressed aura is making the castle reek." Lord Jagger ordered. I didn't bother to fight the grabbing hands as they lead me away from the Great Hall.

Every step I seemed to take felt like forever. My body felt chained for everything that's been happening, my brown locks swayed limped. No plan was forming through my head this time, my eyebrows burrowed trying to think of one, no matter how hard I tried I can't seem to make find a solution. It was like a math equation back home, I was stuck with no help whatsoever with my brain. I felt drained, but only a second ago I was filled with anger.

"What are you doing!" a familiar voice spoke, I couldn't tell if it was my brain yet it seemed to echoe through the hall, I looked finally meeting the eyes of the one and only, Linda. She met my devastated figure before straightening her back and placing her hands on her hips threateningly before cocking an eyebrow, "Treating a women like a piece of rag."

Darry smirked unconvinced like the other two men, "Just now you realize how terrible we are? Pathetic Linda." my ears perked up at how Darry knew Linda's actual name, "Leave it to us. She's not hard to handle, now that she knows that she lost."

Linda's eyes widened at the news before clicking her heel like she wasn't convinced, "Uh-huh? And you bad boys are sure you can handle a brat like her?" a flash of hurt crossed her eyes, eyeing me. Then I knew what I was suppose to do. I struggled, I might have surprised them because they gave huffs of disbelief.

"Let go of me!" I cried out before stomping on Darry's feet with all my might. Judging by his face, he was at all fazed by my action before gripping my hands tightly and cursing under his breath.

Linda smirked before eyeing the men, "You sure?"

Darry rolled his eyes before looking over to the two men who seemed to be new at my aggresive behaviour as they tried balancing themselves out. Seeing that he was alone on this passed me over to Linda who closed her fingers with a gentle touch before grasping me tighter. "Ouch!" I cried out truthfully as her long nails strucked my skin, "Dear Aslan your finger nails are sure, long!"

I saw Darry chuckle before sighing and nodding, "Shut it girly!" I immediately shut my mouth at the sound of her rude voice.

"Or what?" I threatened her, I wasn't the best at acting but her nails hitting my nails sure got me on a bad mood.

She burrowed her eyes before studying me, "I'll permanently scratch your face with my oh so horrible nails. Got that?" I gulped before nodding, standing stiffly before I was dragged off by Linda. She motioned for me to be quiet before I turned around finding Darry still studying our behaviour before giving up and pushing the two mens out of the way.

"What happened out there?" Linda asked, and comfort washed over me as she used her regular voice. Then a flashback of the Great Hall came by, I frowned at I remembered Peter's unforgiving face, Susan's hurt face before I finally registered Edmund's.

His eyes were unreadble, by the way his hands were clenched into fists. He might have wanted me to die for placing his family in this situation. I shivered before remembering that they were going die and that threw me into hysterics.

"N-No, no, no no, no, NO!" I chanted before pacing the hallway with unremarkable speed, Linda stared at me with concern before trying to touch my arm. I jerked away from her touch as more realizations came to my mind, "They're going to be killed! They are innocent, framed because of me. The Narnians will loose their freedom. And, and Edmund!" then I was lost for words.

Edmund, he was going to die. I might never see him again and I was the cause of the death, the death for the man I truly loved. Was I ever going to see his chocolate brown eyes again? Or his stubborn attitude? Or- I was brought out of my thoughts when Linda shook me rapidly.

"Calm down!" she cried out shakily.

"What are we still doing here?" I asked her before rubbing my temples, my mind was going into a frenzy. I groaned as a headache was coming my way, "Come on! We have to see the Pevensies!"

Linda could barely grasp everything I told her before I grabbed her arm and flew down the hallway, "They're probably at the dungeons, where all the prisoners are currently held." I stated, Linda tugged on my arm before motioning the opposite way.

"Isn't it the other way?" Linda asked before giving a squeal as she also fell by a puddle of water the maid abandoned when the invasion started. I shook my head and turned the corner my heart gave an uneasy flip as I pasted the painting of the Pevensie's crowning.

"Yes. But," I panted, "Lord Jagger's in the Great Hall. And the last I knew they were being hauled the opposite direction than me. Besides," I grabbed the nearest doorknob as I almost tripped before regaining my posture and continued running, "I know another way, the kitchen has a secret passage way to the dungeons when they are being served."

"Okay," she started slowly, before I halted to a stop, "Oof!" she slammed against my back before continuing, "Why are we in a rush?"

"Lord Jagger will check up on me." I told her without looking at her, I twisted the doorknob and entered the kitchen. Thankfully the kitchen was desserted, probably they were escorted to safety. "Soon." I added. As I breathed heavily, I hauled a barrel out of the way, placing it on the counter before smiling at the sight of the wooden door on the tiled flooring.

Bending down I grabbed the chains before spying a lock, I huffed in displeasure. "Great now what?" I cried out in frustration, "There must be a key." Linda suggested as she opened drawers from the counter. My mind suddenly started working before I pulled back chairs, "Quick give me a knife!" I held my hand out without tearing my eyes away from the cushions.

She passed me a silver, smooth blade. Running my finger on the surface of the blade, I began saying, "Each worker must have a key to the door. They must have kept a spare key for someone who forgot theirs. Yet, they are afraid to leave it out in the open for anyone in hiding that might want to break open the prisoners," I twirled the blade around before smirking, "Leaving it out in the open isn't an option. But keeping it out in the open but hidden is." I finished before stabbing the knife in the cushion and tearing it open before spotting a silver key beneath the cotton.

I scoop it up with a grin, "And that is why they always have the seamstress in their kitchen." I added with a laugh before throwing the blade away and heading back to the lock and plunging the key in the keyhole before impatiently twisting it around. I huffed in annoyance before I felt a click and I hurriedly threw away the lock before opening the doors by pulling on the chains.

Linda laughed in disbelief before patting my back, "Good job." she managed to say before we shared a smile, then we began head down the wooden stairs, creaking once in a while. I shivered as cold beady eyes watched our every movement, they must have thought it was wood. These were the people that the Pevensies captured.

"Oh my," Linda breathed in horror, "How do the workers in the kitchen not be threatened?" she asked in disbelief. I contained my laughter before my brown eyes tried to spy the Pevensies. "You think they're in different cells?" she asked. I nodded before a thought occured to me.

"The prisoners might be making fun of them, having the Kings and Queens of Narnia being held in their own dungeons." I pointed out giggling a bit, before my eyebrows burrowed at a realization, "Why don't Lord Jagger release them? I mean, they hate the Pevensie's right?"

"You're right!" Linda just said. I shrugged with a smirk before spying a gold glint in the far corner, I grasped Linda arm tugged at the direction.

We hurried over to two slouched figures playing with the dirt in their cells before I turned and found the two Queens sitting politely while they endured being locked in the their cell. I turned back to the boys before flinching as I realized I've caught their attention, suddenly I wished I hadn't visit them.

I was met by their cold, unforgiving eyes. Peter glared at with, even through the dark I could see his blue eyes blazing with anger as he snapped a wooden stick in half, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

I gulped before risking a glance at Edmund who avoided my eyes and played with the bars, locking them in. "I wanted to apologize." that caught Edmund's attention because he bursted out laughing with no humo

"She's here to apologize but not break us out?" Edmund stated, his shoulders were tense. I bit back the tears as his comment stung like I was no use to them, "Here's a thought. Leave the apology, and just break us out." he demanded thought I knew he tried to make it a suggestion.

Then I managed to capture his gaze and held like I was challenging him not to break it, my heart pounded against my chest as I realized he was doing the same it. My fingers itched to touch his before I wound my fingers with each others trying to distract myself from doing so, "Even if you do break out," I started looking back at the Queens who leaned forward with interest, "You won't stand a chance with over three-hundreds men, armed and ready to strike." I responded, he glared at me. I bit my lip before I finally broke away from his gaze.

"Well then just leave." Edmund told me, more like hissed. "Anything that comes out of that mouth means nothing to m-us." he corrected himself. I cocked an eyebrow refusing to breakdown at how everything we had was destroyed before turning to Peter.

"I just want to guys to hear me out." I whispered. I could feel Edmund's stare burning my back as I whirled around to face the Queens with an hopeful expression. I could feel Lucy debating with herself before looking at Susan who bit her lip and looked back between me and Lucy.

"Are you sure Lucy?" Susan asked with doubt. Lucy finally stared at me before nodding, Susan turned to me with a huff before crossing her arms, "Fine. We're listening."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I know I'm the cause of the whole invasion," I started before Edmund scoffed in agreement, I bit my lip glancing at him before looking at all of them, fiddling with my fingers, "I had my intentions."

"Your intentions to what?" Peter asked rudely, unconvinced. I then started at the bars before raising my hand and began dragging my fingertips up and down, loving the feeling of how cold it was. It reminded me of myself.

"Of protecting you guys." I told him, Peter huffed before leaning against the wall. "I didn't have a choice." I almost pleaded, before looking over to Linda for help, she shrugged saying that she had no part in this, "Lord Jagger threatened me that if I didn't leave. He will killed all of you, I should have known that enemies don't keep their promise." I told them and mentally cursed at myself.

"That's just it," Susan spoke up grabbing my attention as I turned to her with questioning eyes, "You weren't thinking. You weren't being logical."

"Oh? So we're back to being logical?" Edmund called out from the boys cell, he grasped the bars and stared intently over to his sister, "Tell me. If Peter, and Lucy weren't being logical then you guys would probably dead, and the White Witch would have won." he shivered as he mentioned his enemy.

Was he trying to defend me? Highly unlikely, he just hated when Susan does that. I get annoyed by it when I used to live at Cair Paravel. Now, where will Lord Jagger take me? Abandon me in the forest? Hire me as a maid? Possibilites rang through my head but I discarded those thoughts and focused my attention back on the Pevensies.

"I was just saying-" Susan began, before Edmund cut her off once again.

"Being logical isn't all the answers, Su!" Edmund cried out in frustration before catching my brown eyes and silencing himself.

"No. She's right," I defended Susan, I saw hurt flash through Edmund's eyes before regaining his posture. I felt gulity that I was taking Susan's side when, or if Edmund had defended me. I just can't stop hurting people can I? "I should have got to you guys and showed you the letter before making my decision. Should have gotten a plan ready so this wouldn't have happened." I gestured to the cells before clasping my hands together with a sigh.

"But, there still could have been spies in our midst and told Lord Jagger." Lucy pointed out softly finally speaking. I gave her a small smile which she hesitated to return before catching Susan's warning look and closing her mouth once more.

"You still should have told us," Peter pointed out so I wouldn't be right, "Just us four. But you chose to betray us."

I winced at how harsh his voice was before nodding, "I know and-"

"That's enough." Edmund cut in becoming impatient, "This isn't a debate. If it was, Susan, Peter and me would be against you. Sadly, Lucy is kind enough to forgive but we aren't." he stood up brushing his tunic before facing me, demanding to capture my gaze which I finally gave to him.

"You've made your decision, a reckless one at that. A decision to betray us, and now we are failing with our duty to protect our people, creatures and our Kingdom," Edmund told me, I never wished for so much but to break contact but he was staring at me intensly I couldn't break away, "You gave away our weakest point. Making sure they have an advantage to destroying us, how can I-we forgive you for that? Do you ever think of others, people, reasons. Instead of yourself? What will happen to you?"

I opened my mouth but surprisingly nothing was coming out, as all his words were true. I did nothing to complain about myself on the ship and judging by Linda's hung head she also knew he was right. "Don't bother to apologize when our answer is, we will never forgive you for what you've done." Edmund finished.

I clenched and unclenched my hands, trying to fight words through my head. But I knew it was worthless, so this is what it feels being speechless. Finally I looked up from the soil and stared back at Edmund who hadn't broken his gaze unlike me, "Well you've made your decision, like me. So, I guess I'll be leaving." I winced as my voice cracked at the last word before spinning around, grabbing Linda by the arm and dragging her off.

Linda protested trying to tug me back, "Come on! You have to fight, fight back!"

I didn't stop one bit as I replied, "You know everything that Edmund said was true! How can I fight back to that? To him." I hated feeling weak, and the cause of that was Edmund, a bitter pang in my heart. I felt Linda's arm relax, meaning that she's done fighting too. "But," her head perked up at my determined voice, "That doesn't mean they have to be killed." I winked at her who gapped at me before wrenching her arm away.

"Are you crazy!" she hissed, I rolled my eyes before grasping her arm once more and lead us up the stairs and up into the kitchen.

"No. I'm not." I replied lamely before shutting the door close and locking it before pushing the barrel back in it's place, a brief thought of what was inside it before staring at the door of the kitchen, "I'm not crazy to save those I care and-"

"Love. I know." Linda finished like I've said it a million times, I blushed as she winked at me at that word. Before I shrugged it off, my hand took hold of the door knob before twisting it and wrenching the door open, gesturing for her to go out first. She childishly stomped her feet on the way out like a kid not getting his candy. A smile tugged on my lip as I thought of that before exiting out and closing the door behind me.

...

The sudden sound of pots awakened me, I groaned before unsticking my face from the floor. Yes, I didn't have a bed. I don't really care because I didn't want to be treated like royalty after mistakeningly helping Lord Jagger. I looked over to the left finding Linda blushing as she timidly picked up the disgarded pots.

"I, have to feed the newest royalty." she told me before setting aside the pots and coming over, she joined me on the floor crossing her legs, "Not that I want to." I nodded before picking at my clothes.

Linda cocked her head to the side, trying to capture my gaze as I hid behind my curtain which would be my hair. She laughed softly before tapping the ground in hopes to lighten up the tension. "You know. Lord Jagger's expecting me to bring you outside where the execution is soon going to take place," I didn't move so she continued with a sigh, "clean."

I sighed before getting up, I was tired. Tired of all the drama happening, "He's a brat. Making me watch the death of the people I care and love." I formed my hands into fist, I felt compelled to punch him, to beat up his already hiddeous face. I want to create scars that he wouldn't forget, to show I was stronger than he thinks. I reached up holding my locket.

Linda forced a smile before turning away grabbing a similiar dress I wore yesterday, she shrugged as she saw the look on my face. "I washed it," she laughed, "It's better than being dirty."

I sighed before lazily taking the dress, "So it's the same dress?" I asked. Linda gave me a half smile before picking up a comb waving it around.

"I could do your hair again." she said. I smiled at how she was trying to lighten up the mood. I swayed around a smirk planted at my face before unraveling the dress and placed it again my body.

"Give me a style that they won't forget." I murmured as I eyed the dress, I held it up. By the end of this whole thing, this dress would be ruined. Linda nodded slowly still confused by my behaviour, a little scared of what I was planning but I knew this is what I have to do.

So Linda gingerly brushed my hair before taking my hair, leaving my side swept bangs down she began to braid down before securing the ends and began to form a bun with the one braid before placing in clips, hidden to secure the bun. Walking to my front she bent down to my eye level before pulling out strands and recurled them with her fingers.

Still staring at my hair she reached behind her, grabbing a silver, elegant mirror before giving it to me. I took it before examining myself in the mirror, and a smile broke out on my face as I touch my hair, "It's perfect Linda. Thank you."

Then I grabbed my dress and left the room to change.

oOo

It was around noon when I was taken, being roughly hauled to the stage. I remembered the time method Edmund taught me while we had our first sword lesson, I bit my lip trying to shake away the memory as I spotted his chained figure. There was no way he was getting out of those heavy chains.

The Pevensies turned to their before scrunching their face at me, I was their traitor. "Ah. Tia, so nice for you to join us." I replied by looking away from his face. From the corner of my eye I saw Linda, watching intensely before seeing Lord Jagger shrugging before walking to the center of the wooden stage gesturing to the Pevensies.

"Beloved Narnians," that caught my attention, I turned my head finding the Narnia gathered up yet with the Calormen watching their every move. I felt a pang of guilt as I saw the hurt, sorrow glimmer in their eyes as they were going to witness the death of their Kings and Queens, "You may be wondering why your Kings and Queen are sent to execution, well" he opened a velvet box, inside glimmered a rare blue diamond, "this was stolen from my possession. Stealing is punishable, and I hope you don't make a mistake of threatening me" he eyed me at that sentence but I didn't quiver in fear, instead I stood tall and proud, "Are there any words before I will start the execution."

I spotted the Pevensie's alarmed looks, exchanging glances as they realized they were going to die. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying as I saw a drop of water fall from Lucy's blue eyes. Then I spoke up, "I do."

There were gasps as they turned finding me walking up to Lord Jagger, he gave me a annoyed look. He opened his mouth to say something before I cut him off, "You made a promise. A promise if I didn't join your side you will kill them, so why are you breaking your promise."

I heard murmurs of anger from the crowd which I smirked to, "I'm afraid you have no proof of that."

I wiggled my hands out of the ropes before reaching inside my boot and whipping out the letter still fresh in my mind, "This letter? The one you clearly wrote." I waved the letter teasingly in my mind, he instantly snatched it.

"Promises don't mean a word to me," he growled, "you had a choice and you chose to betray the people you care and love." I gulped as he repeated the same reason Edmund told me. I felt the tide turn over to me as the crowd gave out murmurs of disappointment.

"Why do you have such an interest in killing the Kings and Queens?" I asked, finally tired of playing hard.

"It's quite easy really. They have something, something valuable in their castle that will end me, Lord Jagger." he told me, before glancing over to the castle, "A locket. I know their hiding it from me, and I will do everything to make sure that locket won't destroy me. The locket will bring Narnia back on its feet, their light." he suddenly turned on me with a smirk, "And you are a traitor like their precious King here, Edmund." I looked over to Edmund who didn't seem to be bothered, but a flash of hurt came across his brown eyes.

I gulped as the locket hanging from my neck suddenly weighed a million pounds, I stood frozen as I realized that I was another Narnia traitor. I barely missed Lord Jagger's words as he said, "Bring over High King Peter the Magnificent." they hauled Peter to his feet and trudged over to their Lord.

Suddenly a burst of energy came to me as I leaped forward in front of Peter who looked startled at my sudden movements before hissing, "What are you doing?" I didn't reply as Lord Jagger lowered his sword with a look of annoyance.

"Don't kill them. They have nothing to do with this." I pleaded, finding Linda's eyes widening as she realized what I was going to do, "The locket isn't in their possession."

"Foolish girl. What are you talking about?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. I took a deep even breath before speaking.

"I'm the girl who is to bring Narnia on its feet, to over come the darkness." I explained before hesitantly scooping up my locket, holding it gently as it felt fragile. A look of shock washed over Lord Jagger's face as he stared at the locket, "So you see. The Pevensies have no part in this, it's between you and me. Don't kill them please." I begged.

I turned back finding the Pevensie's mixed expression as they finally realized everything that was going on, I spotted Lucy's alarmed face as I gave her a wave of goodbye.

"Kill me. Not them." I begged, ignoring Linda's cry of "Tia don't!" I bit my lip preventing myself to breakdown. "Kill me. Not them." I repeated.

Lord Jagger finally raised his sword in anger positioning over my heart, over my locket. I finally heard the Pevensie's crying, "Tia! Don't! It doesn't have to end this way!" I saw Peter running forward, but I pushed him back avoiding the look of rejection on his face.

"Yes it does." I hissed through my clenched teeth as Lord Jagger finally screamed before plunging the sword deep inside my chest, I heard the shattering of my locket. I gave a cry of pain, gasping at how painful it was, stumbling before catching the sight of my bloody chest before Lord Jagger huffed and pulled back his sword, panting heavily.

My brown eyes widened as my heart beat began to fade, I saw my vision blur before taking my last few breaths and my last though was seen through all the white.

I felt myself fall into darkness, slipping from my body.

_I love you Edmund Pevensie._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I hope you guys don't hate me as I leave you with this chapter. I didn't like how I ended this chapter, but I'm warning you everything is going to be revealed in the next chapter.**

**There are a couple of hints in this chapter of who she really is. If you haven't noticed, I've changed the cover of my story, the cover has a brown haired girl sitting to the side. That girl would be Tia, and the colours are representing something which will be revealed in the Next Chapter.**

**Can you do this one thing for me? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it? **

***I want to get at least 10 reviews or so, more than 10 would be great and I'll update my story. Reviews make my day! :) ***


	12. Up Above The Clouds

**A/N: I swear you guys are the best readers ever! I never thought this story was something worth reviewing, in just 12 hours I've received more than 10 reviews so I had to write up another chapter. Sorry for those that teared up in the last chapter because of Tia's death. Well this is the chapter you've been waiting for, some answer might be revealed and some may not.**

**I think I've tortured you enough, especially those who have read this story from the very beginning. Hopefully this will make up for what I've left you with. **

**Check my profile for any updates, PM me for any questions which I'm happy to reply to.**

**Welcome to the story:  
><strong>_**Happy aquatic panda  
>kirstybear<br>BLUENIGHT23**_

**I hope you guys continue reading and hopefully reviewing.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed this chapter:  
><strong>_**Happy aquatic panda  
>Zora and Phoenix<br>Acire Shields  
>Lura Elsworth<br>forgetmenotflowers  
>lolls4<br>Mothflight13  
>fantasyluver714 (I'm sorry I mispelled your username the last chapter, forgive me?)<br>LittleKid13  
>MythicalGirl17<br>Kairo883  
>BLUENIGHT23<strong>_

**Seriously reading all your reviews made me tear up, and laugh a little. Yes, you guys have humor! I hope you will continue reviewing this story and thank you for taking time to write up a review. Just to tell you, not everything is going to be reveal but just answers to the locket which may lead to another thing. That may be obvious in the next chapter, I think.**

_**"May Angels Lead You In" by Jimmy Eat World  
>"My Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus<br>"Never Let Me Go" by Florence + The Machine**_

**This were just the songs I was listening to when I was writing up this chapter. I love music!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, except Tia.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: Up Above The Clouds<p>

Linda broke away from the crowd with a piercing scream as her best friend collapsed on the stage with a pool of blood staining her clothes, and soaking her brown locks. Tia was pale, all the color drained from her face, she layed there unmoving. She reached the edge of the stage before clambering up, she caught the pale faces of the Pevensies. Lucy was already silently sobbing for her friend's death.

She finally reached Tia as Lord Jagger boomed with laughter, Linda carefully picked up Tia's head resting it on her lap before stroking her head. She looked so peaceful laying there after all the drama that happened just a few days ago, Linda's tear, stained Tia's face. She couldn't believe Tia was actually gone, just a few moments ago she was asking Linda for a remarkable hairstyle which she obliged to.

"You got what you wanted," she looked up as Peter shakily stood up his eyes resting on Tia's body. "Now leave." Lord Jagger gave a bark of laughter before shaking his head.

Linda took an intake of breath as Lord Jagger bent his finger hovering over the locket, Linda was compelled to slap Lord Jagger for trying to take Tia's possession. "There it is. In the hands of it's dead owner." Lord Jagger hissed.

In one swift motion he clasped the locket only to hiss in pain and remove his hands, Lord Jagger eyed the gold locket in confusion before glancing around finding them all confused before grabbing once it again only to be stung. "It respelled him." Linda whispered in fascination before glancing at the shattered locket.

"It's Tia's possession after all." Peter whispered softly. Before smirking, "I believe you made a deal with Tia. Unchain us and let us carry her away and honor her. Before your rule begins." Lord Jagger gave an uncomfortable shift of his weight before giving a stiff nod.

"Bury her? I believe you will try to remove the locket from her tiny fingers and hand it over to me." Lord Jagger chuckled before giving a wave of his arm disbanding the crowd though they never made a single movement before the Calormen began to roughly shove them out of their master's presence.

"You." he pointed a stiff finger at Linda, "Will help this filthy Narnians." Linda immediately nodded. Lord Jagger gave a swish of his cape before exiting the area, giving them a pointed look before demanding them to demolish the former Kings and Queen's thrones, to replace their thrones with his.

Lucy as soon as her hands were freed rushed over to Tia's lifeless body and collapsed shaking with sobs. Susan gave tiny steps, her blue eyes wandering the village finding the clouds had darkened, her eyes burrowed questionly at the change of weather before her eyes landed on the empty streets of their village. Everyone had escaped to their houses, locking them inside to prevent unwanted evil from entering.

Susan closed her eyes at their failure and Tia's sacrifice. "They say that one life taken away is better than millions." she stated, her hands trembled as she kneeled down before Tia's body and brushed her forehead, "I'm not sure if I should be thankful." she whispered as tears pricked her eyes, "Why did she do it?" she asked.

Linda gave her a pointed look before saying, "She wasn't a traitor. She was trying to protect you, is that what traitors do? She didn't give away your plans, they tortured her every night for the past week," she revealed, "Finally when they couldn't get a single word out to them, they used a potion. Making her drink it, to reveal your plans. Everything was against her will."

"I feel like the most horrible person in the world." Peter whispered before nodding at Susan.

Edmund who stood behind even when the chains were gone, he stared as they huddled around Tia's body. He couldn't take in what happened, Tia was there alive and next she was gone. Dead. She was called a traitor like him, though he couldn't seem to make the ultimate sacrifice. He was suppose to die, yet Aslan protected him, he had gotten Aslan killed. He never felt so guilty in his entire life.

He shakily took a step forward trying not to breakdown as he spotted the body of Tia. Looking up at the sky he thought if Tia could see him there, hopefully she knows that they had forgiven her. There was something about her that made him hurt as she tried to apologize to him, he couldn't show her that he would easily forgive her, if only he knew what she was planning.

He didn't need death to show him he made a mistake. He just needed someone to tell him, he was wrong and there was no one to tell him that. Now that she was gone, there was a painful thump in his chest as he thought about her death, he didn't get the chance to say that he forgives her.

Kneeling down he clasped Tia's hand in his, a spark came though she was dead. He shivered, even though she's dead there was something that drawn him to her. "I'm so sorry." he whispered as Lucy buried his head in his chest needing brotherly love, he looked down at his sister, if only he saw things the way Lucy did.

oOo

Edmund led the way remember the time when they were in the hill, filled with flowers. He spotted her sitting alone, deep in her thoughts. He already knew she was thinking about her past, her past always haunted her like him. It was the hill where he made his promise to bring the light back to her brown eyes. He clasped his eyes shut, now it seemed like he had broken it yet he knew that Tia would disagree.

He shook his head before glancing behind him finding them carry Tia's body wrapped in a cloth to prevent blood from dripping on the green grass, to him it felt like they were a few shades lighter than before. Maybe it was for the fact that she was gone, like they felt her presence though her body was here she wasn't.

"It's beautiful Edmund," Susan whispered taking in how rich the flowers looked, she eyed him worriedly as he was drowned in his thoughts, "Was this yours and Tia's special place?" Edmund gave a weak nod. Lucy bent down using her pointer finger she stroked a flower that she thought represented Tia. Something common yet beautiful, a red rose.

"I think we should use this for her funeral." Lucy whispered, looking over to Edmund who gave a hard stare as he focused on the rose before slowly nodding. Everyone was hurting, their stiff posture, their jaw clenched, forcing back tears.

"What about her locket?" Susan whispered as the wind howled, gently brushing her cheekbones. She felt it was comforting after a loss of their friend, she turned her head as she muttered of how stupid she was. Just now she thought of Tia her friend once again after her betrayal. If only she knew the truth instead of jumping to a conclusion. She would still be here. Maybe.

They laid down her body before Susan knelt, reaching out her fingertips touched the locket. "Oh!" she gasped as it pierced her skin. She looked at the locket in confusion before staring at Peter, who already was thinking of reasons why the locket wasn't letting anyone touch itself.

"Maybe that locket is special to her." Lucy suggested from safe distance as she kept stroking the flower.

Peter shook his head as Edmund stared at the covered body of Tia, "Maybe it wasn't a human possession. There must be answers to why the locket isn't letting anyone snatch itself away from Tia." Edmund suggested.

Linda bit her lip before glancing at the sky, "Maybe its because..." she trailed off, somehow she felt that Tia was watching. She wiped away traitorous tears before continuing, "its because the locket is still with Tia."

Peter spun around at her suggestion, his nose crinkled slightly before crossing his arms. "What made you think that Linda? If I may ask."

"Well, the locket was shattered when Tia was stabbed. Somehow, Tia knew the locket was important. It never leaves her side unless she gives it away for someone to protect it, like me. Because she was still alive. The locket is the key to Lord Jagger's end," she explained as she remembered the note that slipped from the book they found at the storage room back at the ship, "in a book when Tia was trying to search why Lord Jagger was to invade Narnia. It said exactly that."

Eventually Peter caught on, "The locket must be protecting itself, Tia and us. If Lord Jagger wanted the locket, he can't get it either way, Tia has some part on it, she's owner yet we know nothing about how the locket as the power to protect anyone it wants."

Edmund closed his eyes, he raised his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose in deep concentration. "It's up to Tia." he finally said, catching their attention.

"How?" Lucy asked quietly.

Edmund didn't respond quickly, instead he reopened his eyes and leaned against the nearest tree before shrugging, "She knows the answers to the locket."

"Why do you assume that?" Susan asked with a hint of mocking in her voice before standing up.

He looked at his sister, challengingly him slightly at her narrowed eyes. She caught a strand of hair and twisted it, "She wouldn't have died for us without clutching the locket. She knew it was her, she already found out before any of us," he turned to Linda who gulped at how intense his brown eyes were, "Linda. She found out the answers right?"

"I-well-uh-" Linda stumbled over her eyes as he didn't break the gaze.

"Don't bother lying Linda. It isn't a secret." Edmund muttered harshly.

Linda finally sighed before nodding, "We found out, well she found out. I didn't understand what was so important about the book, she hid it from me. Even though I was there she quoted that if was for my, and everyone's safety."

"See? I told you, everything is up to Tia." Edmund stated, staring at Peter who refused to stand aside and wait for everything to fall into place.

"She's dead." Peter growled harshly, briefly looking over to her body before flickering his eyes back on to Edmund.

"She may be. But Aslan is there with her, I just know it," Edmund sighed in frustration, "Peter. She saved our lives, the locket is keeping away other people. She knows it will, trust in her. She can't do it, she isn't defenseless. Won't you have any faith in her?"

By now everyone was staring at him, Peter shifted awkwardly before sighing, "What if-" he began before Edmund cried out in frustration.

"She doing everything right. Why can't you just see that?" Edmund growled, glowering at his older brother, "I don't know what her plan is, but I know everything is going as planned. Just as long Lord Jagger doesn't get the locket then everything is fine."

Lucy nodded before skipping forward before placing a soothing hand on her older brother's arm causing Peter to look down at her, "What she can't do is plan her own funeral. That's up to us." she whispered before embracing her brother.

Finally Peter let his guard down and returned the embrace, burying his face into his little sister's hair, "Alright."

Susan smiled at the scene before clapping her hands, "We have to make this the most honorable funeral. Especially since she saved us all."

"Red roses." Lucy stated, "Those are the flowers we are using to represent her."

"Why?" Linda asked.

Lucy strolled forward and gently plucked one before eyeing it, "Simple. A rose is a symbol of beauty, red is a sign of blood, love, sacrifice, being brave and she looks beautiful in red. Don't you agree?" she giggled before pulling down the cover and placing a rose on the side of her head. They stared before realizing she was right, Tia was a beauty a symbol of a rose.

oOo

Susan had dressed Tia in a silky, long white gown with stripes of red with a sprinkle of diamonds at the ends. It had a sweetheart neckline with a gem of a diamond, Susan had placed the locket centered with her hands clasping it. She had done Tia's makeup, a smokey shade of grey and white before adding a touch of deep red on her lips. Having Tia's eyelashes coated with dark liquid making her cheekbones angular.

She stepped back satisfied, she longed to touch her but she was concealed within the glass. Around her body was filled with rose petals, Lucy's work. At the ends of the coffin where piles of roses, at the center of the roses was Edmund's quick painting of her, he had thought of her, bright, vibrant when she was alive.

Narnians gathered, to thank her for her great sacrifice. They weren't worried about Lord Jagger, impatient and grumpy as he still didn't received the locket. And they never intended to give it to him.

If only Tia could see their work. But everyone knew that she can.

oOo

Up above the dark clouds, the fog covered the surface. There stood a figure, glancing down at Narnia. Narnia was dark, cloudy, depress, it was empty for once. They could hear the wind's howl every minute of the day now, not that they mind.

A golden lion appeared among all the mist, walking gently as the figure couldn't make out where it was. Aslan stood next to it with a bright smile before nodding. "You have done well, Daughter of Eve." she whirled around, her brown locks bouncing slightly.

"It's so dark." she whispered, "I've never seen Narnia so..deserted."

_Tia came here, confused as ever as we have. We welcomed her as a family, well most of us anyway. She was a great member of our family, an amazing fighter as she used her bows and arrows to defend those she loved._

"It wasn't long after you have left, my child. Narnia has fallen gravely into the hands of Lord Jagger, the man that killed you." Aslan told her with a gentle tone. Tia looked at him with a solemn expression before softly running her fingers through his mane.

Tia glanced down where her friends are, staring sadly at the sight of her coffin. "What's going to happen to them?" she asked.

"Nothing my dear." Aslan told her. Catching Tia off guard she glanced at Aslan with an astonished look. She examined him to see if he wasn't joking.

"But, Lord Jagger-" she began.

_She can't dance for sure. Yet I taught her a great deal of facing her fears, we haven't gotten along well when she first came here. Yet, her fingers work so delicately painting an amazing portrait of me, she has a great deal of bravery not everyone can throw a plate at me during a meal. And not feel bad at doing that. She's a mystery to me. _

"Lord Jagger will come to an end soon. Tia you have done well, but your mission is not complete yet, my dear." Aslan chuckled before walking he started walking on the edge nearing closer to where the Pevensies were.

"But I have figured out who I am, well close enough. Ever since he...stabbed me, my memories became hazy. But how can figuring out who I am solve the problem?" Tia told him with confusion clearly written on her face, "I have done a great sacrifice and yet I am not done?"

"Tell me, why is your past so important to Narnia, my child?" Aslan asked. Tia stopped walking catching his attention as he gracefully turned around. Tia slowly sat down, crossing her legs before her hands reached up surprisingly her fingers found her locket still there, "It's still in your mind, Tia. The answers are still there."

_She was like a sister to me and Susan. She's beautiful even if she can't see that, insecure. Maybe her being insecure cause the distance she laid among us after the ball. She's full of secrets, she's brave like what Edmund said. Sure she left us, leaving only a note lying to us so we wouldn't go after her, so we will stay mad. Clever, protecting us ever since. _

Tia sighed before running her fingers through her hair, "The locket. Ever since I got it, it wouldn't open. It only says, "Love You Always. Who really gave it to me?" she asked.

Aslan nodded before laying down on his paws as well, "Think deeply Tia. Why did your parents distance themselves from you?"

"I-um-" suddenly a flash of words rang through her head.

_We can't let her find out! It will ruin her!_

_We have no choice!_

_The locket. She'll find out everything about her past. We can't let that happen._

_You know that have to tell her! It's not fair letting her live on her life without knowing-_

_Without knowing what? That I'm not her real mother?_

_I'm sorry. I know, but her real mother left that behind so she will know that there's something special about her._

_I can't. I can't just tell her that were not her real parents. Not after her real father was killed, and her mother disappeared for her safety, we have to protect her. _

Tia panted heavily. Her mother disappeared? They weren't her real parents? Her father was killed? She shook her head, her fake mother was right she shouldn't have to know that. Since she died her memories have been hazy, her answers laid deep behind the haze in her mind, she knew Aslan was helping her to recover those memory.

"M-My mother. What happened to her?" she asked, breathing heavily. She looked around wildly before clutching her locket, "She gave it to me. What's so special about the locket?"

Aslan gave her a stern look, "You found your answers before Tia. Don't let panic make those answers disappear. Think hard."

_And then she died for us. No one saw it coming. She came to us begging for forgiveness but she turned her away. She. Died. For. Us. And guilt just washed over us, we didn't ask for that, but she knew she had to. _

Tia nodded, taking a deep breath she clasped her eyes closed letting herself drown into her memories. Remembering herself flipping through the book wildly before stopping at a specific page.

_Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me,  
>Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee;<br>Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day,  
>Lull'd by the moonlight have all pass'd away!<em>

_The tale of the Lost Guardian has begun here. A beautiful, elegant women strolled the land of Narnia. Her blonde curls cascading down her back her brown eyes that glimmer in the sun, protecting every creature that lived in Narnia. In her hand she gripped a bow and arrow, it was known that her weapons laid the source of light, for Narnia._

_No one knew that horrible dangers laid ahead as a hunter, aimed his sword at her back. She whirled around in fright just as he was about to plung the sword through her heart where a locket laid on her chest. She clutched her chest to protect the locket before the hunter stopped, his eyes gazing at her. She dropped her arms, stunned by the sudden movement before he slowly sheathed his shield._

_Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song,  
>List while I woo thee with soft melody;<br>Gone are the cares of life's busy throng,  
>Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!<br>Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!  
>Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea<br>Mermaids are chanting the wild lorelie;_

_The hunter's name was, Vincent Justice. Having brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was known as one of the best swordsmen in Narnia. He was heartless, cruel didn't have to think twice about the life of a creature he was about to kill, yet why does he ponder on a girl. He didn't bow down to her in her honor but smirk at her asking why she was wandering the forest. She replied evenly by saying that she was the protector of every creature in Narnia. _

_Over the streamlet vapors are borne,  
>Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn.<br>Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart,_

_As months flew. They were inseparable, having fallen in love with each other. It was one that faithful day that Vincent and decided to propose to the protector._

_"Rose Charlotte Swan, will you have the honor to become my wife?"_

_She accepted happily. 3 years flew, and they were just a few weeks away from having their first baby. But that day as the baby had been born, the hours grew cold. The lakes were freezing, snow laid on the ground. It was then the arrival of the White Witch, Jadis was the name, had tore the family apart._

_E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea;  
>Then will all clouds of sorrow depart,<br>Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!  
>Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!<em>

_Just as Rose finished her lullaby known as, "The Dreams Of A Lost Guardian" to her daughter. On the baby's head was specks of brown hair, her eyes opened finding she had an eye colour of bright brown, similar to Rose's. But horror struck as Jadis walked into the path of the protector, Vincent was there to protect his family he told them to go somewhere safe as Jadis and him started in a blood shed fight. Rose then took the necklace, opening it sung the lullaby as it made a portal to Earth. _

_It was then Rose stepped in front of the doorstep, tearstained as she witness her husband's death, Jadis stabbing him and shrieking as the portal closed. Wanting her daughter to be safe she pleaded for the couple to take her in, she create another portal before placing the locket on her daughter, "You are Narnia's only hope. Please be safe, I'm sorry. I love you Tia Cherie Justice."_

_With that she stepped inside the portal, and it was known that Jadis had kept her in a place, frozen like a statue and was never seen then._

_Narnia's Lost Guardian lays on Earth before Aslan brings her home to save Narnia. Tia Cherie Justice was the Lost Guardian of Narnia._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hope I wasn't as cruel as I leave you with this ending and chapter. I hope everything fits now. And why I added in the lullaby in the first chapter of the story. And if you didn't know the italic writing during Tia's part was the Pevensie's speeches to Tia.**

**And I'll explain in the next chapter where Tia is. And you guys still have no idea what is in store for Narnia and Tia. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, no one's perfect. **

**Can you do me a favor? Please click the POST REVIEW button?**

***I will update quickly as soon as I receive ****15 reviews ****or more or less, I really don't want to keep people waiting but I love to know your thoughts about this chapter. ***


	13. A Choice

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. Sorry I've kept you waiting, anyway thank you for the reviews. I am not sad about not getting to my goal but I'm just happy I got pass the 50 line. So I hope you guys review and I just really hope that you guys are satisfied by this chapter, especially after a long..long wait! At least it wasn't months like the last times, I'm updating more often and at times I am just lazy!**

**This is one of the shortest chapters I've typed up. Sorry, especially after the long wait...I think.**

**Welcome to the story:  
><strong>_**Hufflepuff Hex  
>Lady Frappe<br>Mayra789**_

**I hope you guys continue to read this story, check out my other stories and review! Most of all enjoy them.**

**Thanks for the reviews:  
><strong>_**Lura Elsworth  
>Guest (p.s- It's totally fine if you don't have a username. :) Kay?)<br>Acire Shields  
>marie fisher<br>fantasyluver714  
>LittleKid13<br>Zora and Phoenix  
>ktdance207<br>Mothflight13  
>Happy aquatic panda<br>MythicalGirl17**_

**Once again. Thank you for taking the time and reviewing my story, I truly love your reviews. And I hope you continue reading and reviewing my story. :)**

**Check out my **_**profile **_**for updates.**

**Playlist:  
><strong>_**-NONE**_

***THIS CHAPTER IS ****SHORT. ****YOU'LL SEE IN THE END.***

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, except for Tia.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen: A Choice<p>

Tia reopened her eyes, her chest heaving. She stared up at Aslan who gave her a bright smile, her eyes darted to the ground. Her fingers found her way to her clothing and clutched at it. "My mother.." she began breathing heavily, "Was a Guardian?" she asked in disbelief, refusing to believe it. Though it all made sense of why she knows a Narnian lullaby all her life.

Aslan nodded not speaking a word before Tia shot her head up in confusion, "Why do you call me a Daughter of Eve?"

Aslan sighed before resting a paw on Tia's hand, she smiled at the warmth before listening intently, "Your father wandered into Narnia, just like you. He stayed there for 8 years, alone wondering why he was there until your mother came along and he knew immediately." Aslan told her, Tia nodded as her mind flashed back to the book. She wondered why she already knew how they looked like.

"They fell inlove. Your mother is from Narnia, but since your father was from Earth. They created you, half of each." Aslan told her. T

"So. I'm half human?" Tia asked in shock, shaking her head. She lifted her hands and pressed her fingers to her temple, all her life she thought as was a human, but she was a half human wandering around with a bunch of humans. If they knew who she really was, they would freak, she would be an alien in Earth.

Sensing her distress Aslan spoke up, "I brought your father in Narnia to create you. I sensed evil nearing, the White Witch which the Pevensie's defeated. Your mother wouldn't stand a chance against her, if your father hadn't given up his life to protect his loved ones your mother would be dead."

"And I wouldn't be born. The Pevensie's would be killed, Narnia would fall gravely into the hands of evil." Tia whispered in realization. She smiled suddenly and stood up, stumbling slightly before she took in her surrounds. Her eyes narrowing befoe she spoked up once again, "Aslan?"

"Yes dear one?" Aslan asked.

"Where exactly am I?" Tia asked. Would she be in heaven? If she was, then it wasn't at all what she expected and it must have shown on her face since Aslan chuckled.

"You are at limbo Tia." Aslan told her, her shoulders sagged. "A limbo is a choice. Will you proceed to the next chapter of your life or would you return to Narnia."

Tia raised her hand stopping him from explaining anymore, she huffed and crossed her arms in disbelief. "Wait. What exactly do you mean by returning to Earth?" she asked, continuing once again. "As a ghost?"

Aslan chuckled and shook his head, "Returning to Narnia with flesh and bones, dear one."

She stared up in the sky, through the clouds, mist her mind wandering to her history. If she chose to go to heaven, she could finally meet her dad and maybe her mother. She smiled at the thought before frowning as she thought of her family down on Narnia, she would meet her friends and family, Peter, Susan, Lucy and lastly Edmund. Her feelings for him hasn't resided, it was too strong.

Her parents found love, and so did she. But she didn't know if it was mutual, or not. If she chose to go down to Narnia, she would know her answer. Maybe a twist lurks there, if he rejects her feelings she would live knowing that the one person she loved doesn't love her back. Tia stood there stumped, she didn't want to live and watch Edmund fall for another girl.

She eyes darted on the ground, as if she was trying to create a plan, and obviously failing. She had a choice.

Join her father and maybe her mother in heaven.

Or,

Return to the Pevensies, and fulfill her responsibility.

Tia nodded and looked up at Aslan, who waited patiently, awaiting her answer. "I've made my decision, Aslan." she stated firmly.

"And what will it be?" Aslan asked.

"I choose to.." Tia began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And now I end this chapter. Sorry, if I'm cruel but a story needs some suspense. Don't worry, you'll get the next chapter once I write it up.**

**Here's my question:  
>Should Tia live with her father, maybe mother in heaven?<br>Or...  
>Return back to Narnia and join the Pevensies and fulfill her responsibility and tell Edmund how she feels?<strong>

**Write your answers in a review. I would love to know your answer and what you think of this chapter.**

**Can you do me a favor? See the POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?**

**REVIEW GOAL: NO GOAL THIS WEEK. HAPPY?**


	14. The Light Returned

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me once again. Sorry for the such short chapter and the ending I gave you, especially since summer is almost over for me and my updates will be slowed down by the amount of homework I am soon going to be getting and you guys know who much time I do on my work, and become slow on updates. And at times I will be tired from doing homework and won't have enough energy for updating. **

**But I'm going to do my best to try and update once school starts. I find education first then update. Sorry. :( Anyway sorry for leaving you guys with that short of a chapter. And I hope this will make up for it!**

**Check my **_**profile **_**for updates, important news, links for videos and description. And let's head on with the story.**

**Thanks for the reviews:  
><strong>_**Mothflight13  
>Acire Shields<br>Kairo833  
>fantasyluver714<br>LittleKid13  
>Guest (with no username)<br>MythicalGirl17**_

**I hope you guys will continue reviewing the story. And thank you for being there from the start. You guys are the best. The reason I've kept on reviewing.**

**Don't worry. The story isn't done, really this isn't the second last chapter. I'll warn you when the story is going to end and I'm not warning you yet so there are plenty more chapters left that I have to write up.**

**Playlist:  
><strong>_**-Rule The World by Take That  
>-Edge Of Glory by Glee (or Lady Gaga)<strong>_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles Of Narnia, except for Tia.**

**Updated: 21/08/12**

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously on The Light Of Your World:<span>_

_Join her father and maybe her mother in heaven.  
>Or,<br>Return to the Pevensies, and fulfill her responsibility._

_Tia nodded and looked up at Aslan, who waited patiently, awaiting her answer. "I've made my decision, Aslan." she stated firmly._

_"And what will it be?" Aslan asked._

_"I choose to.." Tia began.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen: The Light Returned<p>

"I choose to.." Tia began, taking a deep breath she answered confidently. "To return to Narnia." Aslan smiled and nodded at the girl's decision.

"And what made you choose that?" Aslan asked.

Tia walked over to the edge, the weight on her shoulders seemed to grow bigger. It never seemed to leave her, the wind blew her locks of dark curls, she blinked, gulping she opened her mouth. "It doesn't seem right leaving Narnia when I'm the only one capable of handling this situation." she answered, "And. I need to be sure of something, my feelings." her eyes wandered to the dark haired King, staring guilty at her lifeless body.

"You have chosen well."Aslan beamed, Tia turned around with a smile, nodding. As she glanced back to the sky, cocking her head to the side, she felt a warm sensation envelope her. Her father will be proud, hopefully.

"After all," Tia chuckled. "I am Narnia's lost Guardian." she cheeked swaying and clutching her beige dress.

She stared at Aslan, whose gold eyes wandered to the side of her. A cool breeze made her shiver, bringing her arms up to rub her arms to bring back her body heat. Her eyes studied the protruding light, so bright making her eyes hurt from looking at it, but it was a a golden gate, gesturing her to return to Narnia.

Tia dashed forward to Aslan, her arms spread before wrapping them around his body. Embracing him before she was to leave him, "Thank you." she whispered as a warm paw patted her back.

She had let go, taking a step back as Aslan nodded. "You will do well, dear one." he reassured her as he found her eyes filled with worry. Tia turned, her hand clutching the locket, she stood there until her heart stopped beating miles per second. The light was welcoming, like it belonged to her after all this years. Locked up and waiting for the owner to return. Taking a step forward, attracted to the sensation her mind went hazy as her body moved without her control.

It was like she was a moth, attracted to light. After all, light was what she was missing. Her arm stretched out as she was close, her finger closing in mid air trying to grasp the light, looking down she reopened them finding a ball of light had formed. She gasped before smiling and speeding up her pace. The light enveloped her body, she sighed as the gate closed silently.

Unable to notice the light had followed her, leaving nothing but darkness behind her as her body collected the light. Her feet kept moving, nothing stopping her, none of her insecurities, no fears. Her body was embraced with such warmth she was in a trance.

It was then pictures hit her, her mind. Black and white pictures from her past, before the present in bright colours hit her. While she was up in limbo, her memories from her past and current memories had dissolved into haze unable to recover. She gasped, her hand flew to her temple at the impact, she stumbled. Her feet left the mist that was keeping her up, as her body fell, her mind went black.

Her body flickered, like a bulb loosing it's light. The colour was then replaced by a transparent look, like she was a ghost, her beige dress fell off from the lack of support. The light carried her, the way back to Narnia as she was trapped in blackness, recovering her memories.

oOo

"And I am-" Lucy stopped in her sentence as a warm light flowed down the aisle of Narnians. Lucy snapped her head to Susan, "Susan?" she asked hoping her sister would know exactly what was happening. Lucy flew to the coffin as the light neared, wanting to protect her friend's body from being carried away.

Many watchers gaped in disbelief as the light attracted the red roses, that layed scattered on the grass. The roses flew gracefully to the light, floating next to it. The light seemed to be holding something that their naked eye could not see. "Peter?" Susan cried out in alarm as the light hovered above Tia's body.

Peter then drew his sword, in position to attack the light. To their surprise the roses sprung forward wrapping their stem around the sword and tugged it from his grasp. Peter stumbled forward at the strength, he eyed the light strangely, nothing like this happened in Narnia. Not before Tia arrived.

Edmund stood stiffly as the light lowered itself down to Tia's lifeless body. His dark eyes examining it, his hand flew to the handle of his sword for safety. Not one single Narnian was fleeing, they were like statues, amazed and frightened by the dramatic appearance it made. The light attracted every single rose, leaving the area clean though his painting still stood there.

The light suddenly halted like it was reading his mind. The colours on his painting left, draining the portrait, and leaving it, black and white as the colours wrapped themselves around the light, swirling around. He gritted his teeth in anger before Peter placed a calming hand on his brother's hand. He was warning him, not to anger the light. If it can be angered.

In one last second the light flew through the glass incasing Tia's body as her body absorbed the light, the rose petals that layed scattered around her body flew to her body seeming to melt at the contact of skin, as the colour reappeared on Tia's face. Her once pale skin received it's tanned glow, her lips turning the deepest red.

Her eyelashes grew, with a luscious ebony glow as her eyelids were covered with a smokey, black, grey and white look. Her once beaten up body had recovered, not one scar left. The mangled flesh reformed itself. She looked alive, though noone can see it as the light grew bright preventing them from staring straight through Tia's coffin. There wasn't a sound made, before a heart beat, as healthy as ever rang through their ears.

At the last moment everything was still, the light faded slightly making them lower their arms before it glowed brightly once again. The cracking of the glass coffin rang through their ears, the sound of the glass scattering, like a wind chime, made them peek. To their fascination the glass stopped in mid air as the light stood straight and tall, finally fading. The finally they could make out the figure, floating.

Lucy gaped, her jaw slacked like most of the Narnians as they found Tia, her eyes fluttering open slowly. Finally she opened them wide, and open, her brown eyes glowed brightly as she finally found her light. Her body was covered with a red dress, the neckline was a sweet heart, strapless and embroidered with fancy sequins. There were fancy silver designs trailing down before stopping as the top spreaded into a V-shape. As the rest of the red silky fabric flowed down. **(link description is on my profile)**

Susan couldn't help but admire how full her curls are, how flawless her face looked. But something really made her stand her ground and gap. Behind Tia was a pair of white wings, fluttering, keeping her airborne. Around Tia's waist was a pair of bow and arrows, with glowing sharp tips.

Around Tia's neck was her locket, opened and filling the area with the soft lullaby of "The Lost Guardian Of Narnia." Narnians murmured in wonder. Tia reached up her fingers timidly holding the locket as the light flowed back inside and she closed it shut before looking at the locket.

It finally opened, giving her the light of being a guardian. Making her gain this form. Her mind worked, no wonder her parents didn't want her to open the locket. No wonder they had pulled away from her, they were afraid of loosing her, afraid of everything that will happen once she figured out of her past.

Lucy spoke up, "Tia?" she choked as tears filled her eyes. Tia looked down at the girl, before smiling and lowering herself down the wings disappeared from everyone's sight as Tia embraced her, "You're alive?" she asked through her tears.

"I'm alive." Tia whispered. Lucy buried her head in Tia's shoulder, Tia felt warm at the action, like she was an older sister to her, she wrapped her arms tighter around Lucy's body. Before spying Susan's figure, she gently pulled away from Lucy and dashed at Susan, wrapping her arms around Susan.

"This..this is.." Susan tried to make out as she embraced Tia, "Impossible." she finally whispered before wiping the tears that escaped. Tia pulled away and gave her a weak smile, before shrugging.

"You always were so logical." Tia stated. Susan giggled nodding as she wiped the tears before Tia spun around finding Peter still in a state of shock, she walked slowly afraid of his reaction. Clearing her throat, she smiled waving at him, "Hi."

Peter blinked finally spotting her before scooping her up into a bear hug, "You are full of surprises!" he cried out as Tia collapsed into a fit of laughter, he finally let her down. She swayed slightly, "You have to tell us everything. My mind is a bit boggled." Peter admitted.

"I will." Tia promised finally facing Edmund, his mind was in a haze. She could tell by his blank expression that he was trying to process everything that just had happened. She licked her lips and played with the skirt of her dress, "I'm alive." she said weakly.

He looked up, his eyes catching her gaze. "You're alive, then you're dead," he muttered, "Then you're alive again?" he asked in disbelief. He shook his head, "I swear Aslan's trying to get me into a state of madness." he whispered.

"So you're not mad?" she asked. He looked back at her shocked by her question.

He shrugged before crossing his arm, "No. Why would I be?" he asked like she was crazy, he sighed shaking his head, "You're alive. That's all. And I'm glad." Tia sighed in relief.

Edmund looked at her tense figure before stepping in front of her that she stared right at his chest. She gulped before his arms wrapped around her, she gasped in surprise before wrapped her arms around him, happily returning his embrace. Feeling his cheek on her head she rested her head on his chest. "Don't pull a stunt like that." he whispered.

Tia giggled before nodding, "I was just saving the Kings and Queen's lives." she said innocently batting her eyelashes as they pulled away.

Edmund shook his head at her before sighing and hugging her to him, "You are crazy Tia Cherie-" Tia stepped away with a smile, silencing him by placing her finger against his lips. He stared down at her in confusion.

"Justice." she whispered.

His "What?" was muffled before removing her finger and clasping her hand against his and staring intently at her, "Justice?" he huffed in disbelief.

"Oh honestly?" Tia asked in disbelief, "Don't you guys read?" her head snapping between the siblings.

"What?" Peter asked slowly.

"Rose Charlotte Swan was the guardian of Narnia before you four," gesturing to the siblings, "came here. A hunter from Earth was brought to Narnia by Aslan, his name was Vincent Justice. They fell in love, married and had a baby. It was then the White Witch came, destroying the family, Vincent fought bravely to get his family to safety. To Earth. He died as they disappeared through a portal created by this locket." she told them holding the gold locket that rested against her chest.

"The baby was brought to safety to a pair of couple. Rose left her locket with the baby and disappeared, known that Rose must have returned to Narnia and made a statue or killed by the White Witch. Narnia's lost Guardian once laid in Earth before she was brought to Narnia," she smirked as Peter gaped eyeing the locket, "and had met the Pevensies. Turned against them against her will, sacrificed herself, learnt her past and brought back to life."

"Hi," she held her hand out to Peter who hesitantly took it, "I'm Tia Cherie Justice. Daughter of Rose and Vincent Justice, and the lost guardian of Narnia. How do you do?"

Peter's hand slipped from her grasp as he tried to process everything, "Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you go. She finally returned to the Pevensies, so I hope this was satisfying and hopefully I placed in enough Edmund and Tia moments for y'all. I just love saying y'all. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! Cause that where everything gets interesting.**

**Question:  
>When should Tia announce her feelings for Edmund?<strong>

**Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it? Please?**


	15. Shedding Tears

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for answering my questions, and I've recently got the perfect idea. And I agree that the whole Lost Guardian thing should be sorted but kind of. So thanks, and I think I've kept you guys reading long enough and the whole thing but happen in just a few chapters. And NO, the story isn't done. **

**School for me is about to start in 1 week and a few days so my updating will probably slower down and I tried hurrying up my pace. Check out my other story, "Bad Boy".**

**Check my **_**profile **_**for updates, important news, link decriptions and videos. **

**Welcome to the story:  
><strong>_**orderofphoniex  
>Guest (Penicaseacornwal)<strong>_

**Thank you for both reviewing and reading my story. I hope you guys will continue reading this story, and hopefully find some entertainment in it.**

**Thanks for the reviews:  
><strong>_**fantasyluver714  
>Guest (Penicaseacornwal)<br>orderofphoniex  
>Lura Elsworth<br>Acire Shields  
>Mothflight13<br>Kairo833  
>Guest<br>LittleKid13**_

**Thanks for taking the time and reviewing my last chaper once again. I've very thankful for every review. I hope you will continue reading and reviewing my story.**

**Playlist:  
><strong>_**-"Skyscraper" by Demi Lovato  
>-"Narnia: Evacuating London" Narnian Soundtrack<strong>_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, except for Tia**

**Updated: 25/08/12**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen: Shedding Tears<p>

Tia glanced up at Cair Paravel where Lord Jagger currently rests. Was she able to enter the castle? Maybe she could get useful information from a certain Calormen, she smirked before grabbing a fallen rose and gently stroking it with her fingertips she stood up. Her eyes wandering the deserted area as the Narnians and the Pevensies were forced back to the castle.

Her eyes lingered on Linda, sitting and watching her every movement. Judging by her puffy red eyes and tear stained face, she had done a lot of crying for her sake. Smiling at how Linda cried for her sake, she slowly joined her, placing a gentle hand on Linda's shoulder and tucking the rose in her hair.

Linda smiled up at her, "You scared me to death." she whispered, recalling seeing her body fall right in front of her. Tia could only shake her head and look at the castle once more.

"Well, I'm back now." Tia said before clasping her hand in Linda and giving her a grateful smile, "I really appreciate what you did. Basically risking your life when I was stabbed, you shouldn't have acted immediately." she told her concerned by what will happen to her friend.

Linda only shrugged like it meant nothing to her, "I couldn't care less. I just watched my first ever friend die in front of me, only anger coursed through me by Lord Jagger taking something away from me," she paused looking at her in disbelief, "And I still can't believe you're here. Talking to you, just a moment ago you were lifeless, dead in that coffin." her eyes darted to the broken coffin with shards of glass clattered around the grass.

"I know. Today kind of been, swirls of confusion," Tia chuckled and nudged her, "Hey. But I'm back." Linda smiled before peering over to her dress, and nudging her back.

"I didn't know being the lost guardian included-" she paused and pointed to her outfit, "that." Tia laughed and brushed the skirt of her dress in amusement before slowly nodding, her throat bubbled up as she tried not to laugh at how insane her form was. Shaking her head in disbelief, Tia touched her locket.

"I guess. The locket holds the light to change me into this." Tia suggested with a hint of humor. "You think I can change out of this?" Linda studied her before eventually nodding and flicking the back of Tia's dress.

"Well. Since there is laced up back here, I guess you can. You can unbuckle the belt here," she hooked her finger around Tia's brown leather belt and tugged it, "And wrap it around another dress. But I don't think you can do that with the wings." she chuckled, Tia looked behind her before shrugging.

"It..comes and it goes. On my command." Tia told her.

"Do you need anything?" Linda asked as she stood up, brushing her clothing. Tia joined her, staring at her with determination, "What?" Linda asked as she tried studying her eyes.

"Was Lord Jagger like this before? I mean he did rule Calormen for a long time." Tia told her unsure by her sentence. Linda's eyes went hazy as she traveled to her past, reliving her memories before becoming a servant, by force.

"No, actually. He was like every other ruler," Linda told her shocked by her realization, "It was that one rainy, dark day when he sudden took out his anger on his servants. Turned everything into cells, well not exactly but you know what I mean. Every since that day, he's become dark and we have no idea what caused that." Tia stared at her the ground, her fingers cupping her chin as she tried to put the puzzle pieces together, while Linda stared at Tia's bows and arrows.

Linda pointed to it, before asking. "What does that do?" Tia looked at her weapons immediately, pulling one out she stared at the once glowing tip, "Didn't that glow?" Tia shrugged before grazing the tip.

"I don't know how it works really. I guess it works like any other arrow," Tia then grabbed her bow notching in her arrow she aimed at an apple a few feet away before letting the string go, watching as it took down the apple before another arrow appeared in it's place. Tia stared at it in amazement, her jaw moved trying to put words together before Linda shook her head.

"That did not just happen." Linda gasped in disbelief.

"I know the glow is important. But I guess we will just have to see." Tia decided. "But right now you have to get inside, looks like there's going to be a heavy downpour." she indicated to the sky, the clouds were different shades of grey, looming over them. Linda nodded, immediately her feet began to pound against the ground as she ran back inside the castle.

Tia watched as her figure disappeared through the trees, praying silently that she would return safe and sound. She collapsed against the tree, her eyes pinned to the ground. Her mind went to her arrows, why did the light disappear from the tips? Was the arrows much more important than she thought?

She groaned in frustration, being a guardian was a lot more tougher than she thought. Finally she stood up, entering the forest as the sky rumbled. Her eyes shot up to the darkened sky, her eyes narrowing trying to see if Aslan was trying to tell her something. However she kept on moving, deeper into the cloaks of branches as cool drops of water began to pour down on her. Her fingers would momentarily graze the rough texture of the tree, at times grasping it and using it to steer towards her designated direction.

The soil, now moist as her brown boots slapped against it. Her dress trailing behind her, as her eyes tried to see through out all the haze the rain was creating, her brown curls stuck to her face. Her dress damp and dirtied from walking through the soil before her feet halted to a stop as she realized she found herself in front of a lake, with ripples of water as the rain poured down on it.

She knelt down, her body felt familiar to this place. This warm mist felt welcoming, it suddenly felt like home, her body embraced the warmth though she was in the cold rain. Her eyes lingered on a plant, focusing on the rain drops it collected, she smiled through the drops of rain before lifting her hand and brushing the plant, slowly removing the drops of water.

Finally her hand hovered over the water, before she finally brushed the surface leaving waves in her tracks. Her eyes squinted slightly as she spotted a colourful mist before brushing it once again, the colours became clearer. Finally she moved her hands rapidly like she was brushing away snow, there in the water the colours slowly started climbing up the edge of the lake, coating themselves on the grass, trees, lake and sky. Like she was painting a picture, with no control.

She stood up whirling around in fascination. The area was transformed, the grass was fresh, the lake was slowly being comforted with creatures, the trees were swaying against the wind. She felt like her body went back in time, a little too far back in time. Her eyes welled up with tears as she spotted something she never though she would see.

Rose Swan sat underneath the dancing tree, in her arms craddling a baby. Her. Her voice slowly cooeing the lullaby, her voice was enchanting almost drawing her to a trance. Her blonde ringlets falling on the baby, it happily tugged on the curls, her eyes sparkling. The sensation of spring brought so much warmth, it felt like she was trapped in a zone where time didn't move.

Tia reached forward, longing to touch her mother. Each step felt like forever before her fingers finally brushed her mother's clothing, so soft and silky though her heart ached as her mother didn't look up from her single touch. Rose kept staring at her child, Tia felt envy wash over her, though it was foolish because it was her, the baby was her that Rose was paying attention to. But she longed for nothing more but to trade places, to stare into her mother eyes knowing that everything would be alright. That the fate of Narnia wasn't in her hands.

But it ended all too soon, the moment the warmth disappear, the temperature dropped, Tia shivered as the cold embraced her with so much hatred she struggled to breath. But the moment she exhaled, a gust of mist escaped her lips finally she took in her surroundings. The lake was frozen, solid, the creatures were no where to be found, the tree lost it's leaves, leaving only the snow to cover them.

Tia moved forward in shock, it was sparkling, yes it was beautiful but it wasn't comfortable. The ground crunched underneath her, her eyes snapped to the ground. Before quickly she knelt, her hands coming in touch with the snow lying around on the ground. Winter had an unexpected appearance, a too fast appearance much to Tia's displeasure.

"Who are you?" the enchanting sound of her mother's voice caused her to whirl around. Her mother was shivering, her hands trembling as she pulled the cloak around her and the baby. There in front of Rose was a pale, white women, dressed in frozen some what like fur, her dress was white her hair was pulled up in braids that were too frozen in place. Her eyes were the green as emeralds, looming with hatred. Her pale, bony hands clutching a beautiful rod, carved with swirls.

Tia's heart pounded, her breathing coming in uneven pants. She knew it was the White Witch, and the smile on her face was unwelcoming, "Who am I?" Jadis snickered, her eyes lingering on the baby, "I am the Queen of Narnia."

Rose glared at her, standing up aburtly. Stumbling as she took a step back, "You are wrong. There is no Queen of Narnia, there is only Aslan the King of Narnia." Jadis shot a snarl at her.

"Aslan. Has left you, where did you think all the sun and happiness left to?" Jadis taunted, smacking her rod against her free hand to threaten Rose. Rose shook her head, her eyes narrowing at Jadis dangerously, her arms tightened around her baby.

"You did this to the place. How dare you harm Narnia's land!" Rose growled at her, her finger slightly touching the bark of a tree. "You are no Queen. You will never be." Jadis stared at her with such hatred, her arms lifted, her rod raising the sharp tip sparkling. Rose squeezed her eyes shut, turning her body to protect the baby.

"Rose!" a dark male voice cried out in anger. Tia looked to her side, finding a tall muscular man. Charging with his sword, his brown hair falling to his eyes. He pushed back Rose gently before pointing his sword at Jadis, who didn't seem to be threatened as she merely laughed.

"Foolish boy. You think that stick will defeat me?" Jadis laughed with no humor.

"Vincent-" Rose began though he shushed her.

"What are you doing, trying to place harm on my family?" Vincent asked darkly. Jadis narrowed her eyes dangerously over to Rose, who seemed to avoid her eyes and stroke her baby's face.

"I simply wanted to destroy all good in this land," Jadis laughed before her face scrunched up darkly, "Starting with you!" Vincent blocked the attack she made before screaming at Rose.

"Get away! Bring the baby to a safe place!" Vincent commanded. Rose seemed hesitant before flicking her locket open, a wash of warmth came over her, as the lullaby echoed through the woods. Jadis snarled as she blocked Vincent's attack, her eyes focused on the portal. Rose's leg stepping in, her eyes longed not to leave behind her husband.

In one swift motion, Jadis stabbed Vincent square in the chest. Blood squirted, on Jadis' pale face, and on Tia's attire, Tia shook her head, "NO!" Tia cried out as Vincent fell to the ground, his blood staining the newly fallen snow, her eyes flew to Rose her face already tear stained before shaking her head as Jadis charged towards her. In one last second the portal disappeared, Jadis fell to the ground, muttering curses.

Tia fell to her knees, tears shaking her figure. Her finger found her way to her father's wounded chest, stained with his blood. She desparately tried stopping the blood from flowing, making her hands coated with blood, she choked resting her head on his body. Pressing her ear against him, trying to hear a simple heart beat, but she knew he was gone.

"I love you." she whispered. Before lifting her head, spying the sword she grabbed it before walking over to the lake. Plunging the sword against the ice, it gave a shrieking cry before bursting open, she began to wash away any trace of blood before examining the sword.

Tracing down with her finger, her eyes shone in disbelief. There, engraved on his sword was markings in a different language. It was a gift to him, he couldn't have just received because of Aslan.

Finally her fingers reached the end, her head was immediately greeted by sharp pain, before dissolving. Her eyes clasped shut, her mind was marked.

There in bold white letters wrote, _"The sword used by Vincent Justice to defeat the Dark King." _her body shook before she reopened her eyes in disbelief. The Dark King? As in Lord Jagger? There was bright light, immediately she back, still in the rain back in the present though she was still clutching her father's sword. She hooked it to her belt, slowly standing up.

Was the Dark King Lord Jagger? Or was there something more?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm quite shock of how detailed I made it. How did you like this chapter? I know it wasn't what you guys expected and everything but I'm not rushing, hopefully you enjoyed my little Linda and Tia friendship scene because I didn't include her reunion with Linda. Sorry bout' that, my fingers were getting tired, like what mine now are. Aching.**

**Questions:  
>Think you can solve this Dark King mystery?<br>Do you think Lord Jagger is the Dark King?**

**Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it please?**


	16. Vincent Justice's Sword

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me. Once again, I'm here to bring you another chapter before school starts. Basically in a few days, so let's hope for the best. Hopefully my schedule isn't filled when school starts, and well we saw how well that turned out the last time. Let's say my updating back then was waiting 2 or more months...yeah...I wasn't the best at keeping track of my updating.**

**I can't believe the month's already over, and I can't believe how much views and reviews I've received in one month! Thank you! So much!**

**I wasn't the best writer too...But I'm back and ready to type up another chapter!**

***Important: To all those who haven't notice, either by email or school. I, BlueCrystalWater14, has officially changed my pen name. My new pen name is, Dawn WhiteRose. Sorry for the late notice. **

**Former Pen Name: BlueCrystalWater14**

**New Pen Name: Dawn WhiteRose ***

**August Views:  
>The Light Of Your World: 2, 517 Hits 801 Visitors<br>**

**Total Views: 4, 213 Hits 1, 541 Visitors**

**Check my **_**profile **_**for updates, important news, author's notes, links for decription and videos. (I probably might be clearing out the links soon, but I don't know yet.)**

**Welcome to the story:  
><strong>_**RayneAllNight  
>cougar10fh<strong>_

**I hope you guys will continue reading my story. And I hope that you will stick to it, till the end. **

**Thanks for the reviews:  
><strong>_**Mothflight13  
>Zora and Phoenix<br>Penicaseacornwal  
>Acire Shields<strong>_

**Thank you for taking the time and reviewing. I love reading them and I hope you will continue reviewing, I know school already started for some of you and I am thankful for those still take the time and review.**

**I had a fantastic time Private Messaging some of you. You guy were easy to talk to, like we are friends. Don't have to act awkward around me, I'm a regular gal. And I love seeing how happy you guys are replying to my messages, it made me giggle, I can't believe I have such awesome reviewers. **

**I hope you guys can talk to me again. PM anytime, I'm happy to chat. Love yah!**

**Playlist:  
><strong>_**-"Beautiful" by Megan Nicole  
>-"Rainy Day" by Janel Parrish -I really do insist you listen to this when you are almost through the end of the chapter.<strong>_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, except for Tia.**

**Updated: 31/08/12**

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously on The Light Of Your World:<span>_

_There in bold white letters wrote, "The sword used by Vincent Justice to defeat the Dark King." her body shook before she reopened her eyes in disbelief. The Dark King? As in Lord Jagger? There was bright light, immediately she back, still in the rain back in the present though she was still clutching her father's sword. She hooked it to her belt, slowly standing up._

_Was the Dark King Lord Jagger? Or was there something more?_

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen: Vincent Justice's Sword<p>

The rain didn't seem to lighten up, Tia sat there. Drenched from head to toe, her fingers grazing the handle of the sword. It was silent, night hit. Her eyes were staring up at the dark sky, covered with grey clouds, it was starless that night. Her mind didn't rest, it kept on flashing back to engraved letters on her father's sword.

It didn't seem right taking her father's sword. Not that she mean't to, obviously Aslan wanted her to take it. A sign. That the sword held answers she didn't know, there was no help in sight, she was nowhere allowed to be inside the castle at daylight. The guards won't rest, she was starving, thirsty and tired.

She absentmindly patted her empty stomach, growling every now and then. She turned, her eyes trailing up to the castle eyeing at a certain room though it wasn't in her sight. She could enter the castle but she was sure that every window was shut tight, the Pevensie must be locked up somewhere. She needed help, she couldn't do it alone. Certainly there must be some good inside that castle, excluding Linda and the Pevensies.

The frown plastered on her face suddenly brightened up into a smile, she scrambled to her feet. Her white wings appeared, she looked her wings flapping. Her feet bounced, as she was testing how she could fly. Never had she flown, especially with wings right behind her. "Kay. Come on, you can do this." she encouraged herself, feeling silly that she was talking to herself.

Her feet left the ground, her body leaped into the air. She laughed in joy as she was gliding, her wings silent as there was no flapping. She was airborne, she couldn't believe how high up she was. Smiling as the wind whipped against her cheek, her dress stuck to her body.

Her task flew to her mind. Instantly she stopping moving, floating before slowly flying up to the nearest window, peeking through finding no one in sight. Moving to the next window, and the next and the next. It seemed like she went through a hundred windows before she halted, her eyes lingering on a certain person.

A person with vibrant red hair, her eyes piercing blue. Her heart leaped, her hands moved; knocking on the window, gently. Frowning as she didn't look up from the room, folding the towels tiredly. Tia's hand knock rapidly, and harshly, finally she jumped up, her eyes snapping to the window before her jaw slacked.

Immediately she walked to the window, and pried it open finding Tia's soaked body and hurriedly rushed her in. She was in disbelief at the sight of Tia before grabbing an unfolded towel and throwing it at Tia. Tia caught it, her hands moving fast as she dried herself up, squeezing all the water out of her hair before smiling.

"I knew I can count on you, Amber." Tia whispered. Amber smiled proudly, she was happy to help Tia, happy to do her hair every morning. Yes, Amber remained a maid even through her sudden disappearance. Amber had heard of Tia's death, but she never knew that Tia was alive once again at first she thought she was seeing the ghost of Tia. Tia glanced behind her, relieved that her wings were now gone.

"What are you doing here?" Amber asked. Tia opened the door, peeking through the gap before sighing and closing the door. Amber followed her gaze before sending her a questioningly look.

"Research." Tia told her. "Thank you for saving me from the rain. But right now, I need to get to the library...is it close?" Amber crossed her arms before nodding slowly. Tia nodded back and disappeared through the doors, Amber stared after her unable to believe that she was once the girl she treated during her stay. Confused and broken. Now she was brighter, having recovered her past, and now saving Narnia.

"Time goes by a little too fast." Amber giggled and regained her energy to fold the towels. If Tia can go through a life and death situation, sit outside the cold rain droplets drenching. Then she could survive folding the last of pile. She can be an inspiration.

oOo

Tia walked quietly, her head darting in every direction as the squeak of her boots gave her away. She stopped sighing as she looked at her attire, the water trailing behind her. Though she did dry up, the wetness of the boots is sure making things hard, sneaking around her former home.

Cold, and now unwelcoming. It was like walking down a hallway, dark, filled with cobwebs, creepy paintings and the anticipation of thinking that something might jump out at you. She turned the corner, relieved that noone was in sight before running to the handle of the door.

She froze, hearing the familiar sound of Calormen guards heading down the hallway. Laughing and chatting away, she jiggled the doorknob as it wasn't moving. The shadows loomed closer, bending as they were nearing the corner she just turned. Praying that it wasn't the end already, the sudden sound of a loud, and painful thump saved her.

The doorknob loosened, she turned and slipped inside. Not before hearing, "Where in the world did the water come from?!" the man cried out in anger. She giggled and gently closed the door, she turned. The room was dark the only sight of light was from the moonlight coming in from each side of the window.

Her footsteps were quiet as she tiptoed over to the first shelf. Groaning as she eyed the hundred of books it held, how was she able to find the right one? Her mind flew back to Lord Jagger's library, her figure slowly freezing as her eyes caught the title of the book. She exhaled sharply, blinking before nodding. She walked tentatively, her eyes lingering on a book or two.

She finished a book shelf, using her wings to fly up to the top and read the titles. Before she lowered herself down, and held on to the back and began searching, reading the titles before easily moving on to the other shelf, then she froze as she walk past the side of the bookshelf. She backtracked furiously, her eyes frozen on letter engraved a small golden tablet, she raised her hand and trailed the marking.

"Dark King's Reign and Defeat." she muttered, her fingers pressed against the marking. She felt the tablet push in, she gasped and removed her hand. Slowly her eyes lingered above the golden tablet, her hand grasped a leather book, her jaw slacked as she removed it finding it was hidden all along. But why was she the only one able to remove it.

Her answer came loud and clear. Right there on the cover was a leather strap, sealing the book, preventing anyone from reading it. Something that astounded her was how the strap was hollowed with a shape...a heart, her hand flew to her locket, removing it from her neck she slowly lowered the heart shaped locket down, pressing it in.

There was a click, her hand slowly moved and flipped to the first page. There was her father, drawn in with his sword stabbing a bearded, dark king, his crown falling from his head and grasping his chest.

_Long ago. Calormen was ruled over, a dark king. He was dark, his eyes red as blood, his skin the tanned, his beard reaching his chest. No one knew his real name, everyone, frightened hide in their houses, Calormen was filled with darkness, no sunshine, no change of weather. Everyone thought that he controlled the weather, but there was no real answer. _

_The Dark King was nickname, he was alone, unmarried, controlled Calormen with all his might. No one had hope to someone saving them. He ruled for over 400 years, was he immortal? No. No one knew how he managed to live for so long. But they were dreading, having to live in his rule._

_It was one day, a young men. Named, Vincent Justice strolled into the streets of Calormen, many astounded at his bravery, he received answers to why Calormen was like this. His anger grew at how heartless, the Dark King was, he promised a certain women pregnant with her next kid that he will save them. The pregnant women was named, Grace Foster. _**(A/N: If you haven't noticed, Linda's last name is Foster. Meaning that is her great-great-great-great grandmother.)**

_Vincent stormed up to the Dark King's castle, demanding to speak to him. The Dark King and Vincent made a deal that day, they had 31 days to practice before they duel to the death. _

_Eventually when the 31 days were up. They met up in the streets, armed and ready, he was given a sword. The blood shedding duel began, with Vincent being the best swordsmen they ever knew had won. Piercing his sword into the Dark King's chest, many thought that he had died. _

_He did, but not entirely. His shadow left his body that day, as Vincent was praised for beating their King, Vincent's sword was then taken. A blacksmith, immediately engrave in their language, "The sword used by Vincent Justice to defeat the Dark King." _

_While Vincent was praised for saving Calormen, while the Dark King's shadow roamed free for the next few years. As a new King, named King Jagger. King Jagger was known as heartfelt, warming, caring and loved to play with children._

_But it was then, the Calormen loved their new King so much. They named him, Lord Jagger. But on that faithful day, the Dark King's shadow returned. Angered by Lord Jagger's reign, it was then his shadow entered Lord Jagger's body. He was then able to control his body, Lord Jagger died that day. _

_Lord Jagger was immediately known as cruel, evil, dark. _

_The Dark King is only allowed to enter the current CALORMEN King's body. If his shadow drinks the blood of the body he is in, he will return to life. The blood of a Calormen King will bring him back to life._

Tia gasped, immediately closing the book. She stared blankly ahead, her breathing uneven she slowly placed the book back, retrieving her locket and clasping it around her neck before heading to the door. Grace Foster, meaning Linda's great-great-great-great grandmother had helped her father, she smiled. The Foster's are a lot of help to the Justice's. She gave a soft laugh before prying open the door, her head poked up searching both ends.

Lord Jagger's dead? Her mind was in a swirl of confusion, though it made sense. Linda said that Lord Jagger changed one day, during that one cloudy, dark day. It was when the Dark King had processed Lord Jagger, no wonder he was after Narnia. He didn't want his reign taken away from him, everything suddenly made sense.

A sudden bright light made her look down, her eyes narrowing before pulling out an arrow. The tip was softly glowing, she smiled before her jaw slacked. She received her answer, the arrow only glows when she had found out her answer. Her arrow glowed when she found out she was the lost guardian, when she found out her use of her locket, only it wasn't her time to open it. Slowly she slipped it inside, with one question in her mind.

What's the use of a glowing arrow?

When the coast was clear she exited the library, her footsteps softly clicking against the marble floor. Her heart was beating a million miles per minute, if she got caught who knows what will happen.

She made her way to the kitchen, turning a different corner every now and then when she spotted a Calormen on duty. She only hoped that the kitchen was filled with Narnians. Surely they have that understanding right? Her hand slowly pressed against the door, opening it she found a fawn during her duty jumping at the sight of her before sighing.

"Guardian, what are you doing here?" the fawn asked. Slowly closing the door, "Wandering the halls where Calormen may find you-"

"I need to know," she stated. The fawn froze before nodding, "Are they down there?" she asked indicating the Kings and Queens. And hopefully Linda.

"I don't know for sure. But there are high possibilities that...yes they are down there." the fawn told her. Tia huffed in relief before her hands grasped the heavy barrel, removing it from the passage. She grunted as she slowly lowered it, breathing heavily as she eyed the chained passage. The fawn on the cue, took out her key, sticking it in the keyhole of the lock. Tia hurriedly removed the chain and gave her a thankful smile.

She threw open the door and jumped down. Her hands sticking out for balance before brushing her clothing. It was dark, but she was thankful for the light her arrows were providing. Her head whipped side to side, grasping the cold bar when she thought it was one of the Pevensie's. "Tia?" Susan voice rang out, Tia whirled around in relief before her hands gripped the bars.

She spied Susan, curled up her eyes tired. Her body shaking slightly, "What have they done to you?" she whispered in horror. Susan stood up shakily, before facing Tia.

"Gave us slashing. Before thinking that we shouldn't have food, our failed attempt of removing the locket from you." Susan informed her weakly. Tia's lip trembled before grasping Susan's hand and squeezing it, "They don't know you're alive. They've been asking for you're body, but we told them-"

"That we've buried it." Lucy's voice spoke up. Tia looked around Susan's frail figure finding Lucy, standing and looking at the bars.

"They slashed all of you?" Tia whispered in shock. Lucy nodded, before coming forward. Tia gulped, her stomach turning uneasy as she spotted a bruised lip, slowly swelling.

"It was our punishment." Edmund's hoarse voice said. She whirled around, rushing over to the other side, Tia being stopped by the barrier of bar. Edmund slowly moved to her, seeing a slash ripped open the front of his tunic. There was a long red cut, Tia bit her lip forcing back her angry tear before reaching out for him.

Her fingers found the fabric of his tunic. "No medical help?" she asked, her eyes widening as he hissed in pain. She pulled him closer, she stiffened when she felt his finger clasp her hand.

"He didn't think it was-" Edmund stopped in his sentence as he hissed. His hand flew away from her and went to his stomach, Tia's eyes widened as he leaned against the bars trying to regain his breath, "worth it." he finished breathless.

Tia felt her brewing hatred for the Dark King grow. "Where's Peter?" she asked. She needed to tell the High King everything she found out. There was silence, she felt her stomach drop as Edmund turned away shaking his head.

"Peter, you have to tell her what happened." Susan stated. In a strong voice though she was injured, Peter stumbled forward. His eyes red, bloodshot, his blonde hair dirtied, falling to his face. He sighed, Tia looked down at his leg finding a dark bruise with beads of blood on the side. She licked her lips wanting to prevent herself from throwing up.

Peter shook his head before his fists collided with the bars, shaking it. Tia moved away in confusion, "Peter? What happened?" she asked her voice trembling. Her eyes wondered to Edmund, his eyes were closed, his Adam's apple bobbing, beads of sweat trickled down his face. She hated seeing him so weak, so fragile. So pale. Making her heart shatter at the sight of him.

Tia moved her gaze back to Peter, "I'm so sorry Tia. I tried to help her," her body froze. Her breathing began to become heavy, she moved closer grasping the bars. "He was furious. I'm so sorry."

"I don't understand." her voice trembled. Her hands itched to cover her ears. Peter looked up, his blue eyes drowning in sorrow.

"Linda's dead."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't want to make her die! But I had to! I miss her, I knew I was dreading this chapter. Don't worry you'll know why they killed her. I'm cruel aren't I...**

**School is starting soon. Keep saying that because I wanted to make sure I got the news out that my updating will slow. So be aware of that. **

**Questions:  
>What do you think of this chapter?<br>Did you expect Linda's death?  
>Do you want a flashback of Peter trying to help Linda?<strong>

**Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?**


	17. Everything Happens for a Reason

**A/N: Hey it's me back with another chapter after such a long wait! Sorry about that too, it's just that school been pounding me to do work and I've finally found time to update some of my stories. And this one is included so yay! And also I felt terrible for leaving you with a cliffhanger for such a long time, so sorry about that and hopefully you'll forgive me with this chapter.**

**Please PM me for any song selection. I really need new songs to listen or preferably old too just for some inspiration on my writing. **

**Welcome to the story:  
><strong>_**-MissMinoque999  
>-raeleastarr<br>-XxrudexbutxnicexxX  
>-Youcouldcallmescaryifyoudare d<br>-FireGoddness  
>-angelicdreamer<br>-D7Tribute  
>-Brittbre1225<br>-DrakoEspada113**_

**I hope you guys continue reading even after the long waits until the end and hopefully you'll be satisfied with every update. I will try my best to update faster just for your sake.**

**Thanks for the reviews:  
><strong>_**-Penicaseacornwal 3  
>-Guest<br>-Guest  
>-Brittbre1225<br>-Lura Elsworth**_

**I know school is on you but I want to thank you for taking time off from all the studies and coming to my story and even reviewing so thank you. I'm glad that my story is worth the reviews.**

**I know what I've written up 16 chapters already, and there's still no Tia and Edmund. I wonder what their couple name would be...haha anyway for those who are still reading. I'm glad that your still reading and waiting for Tia and Edmund to happen. I know it's exhausting to read and not have anything happen between them and I'm sorry. But there will be drama up ahead revolving around the 2 of them so stay tuned, I have great things planned ahead for them. **

**Playlist:  
><strong>_**-"Don't Wanna Be Torn" by Hannah Montana  
>-"It's Time" by Imagine Dragons<br>-"Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, except for Tia and other OCs**

**Updated: 15/09/12**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The Light of Your World:<em>

_Tia moved her gaze back to Peter, "I'm so sorry Tia. I tried to help her," her body froze. Her breathing began to become heavy, she moved closer grasping the bars. "He was furious. I'm so sorry."_

_"I don't understand." her voice trembled. Her hands itched to cover her ears. Peter looked up, his blue eyes drowning in sorrow._

_"Linda's dead."_

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen: Everything Happens for a Reason<p>

Her gaze stilled as the 2 words rang inside her head. Her eyes narrowing trying to believe his exact words. Her hands gripping tighter on the bars before her knee gave up on her, she slide down the ground in disbelief. Her breathing turning heavy, her mind trying to grasp the fact that her first friend was gone.

Her mind flew back to the field, where Linda and she was reunited before they had taken her away. From her grasp. It was like death was trying to break their friendship.

Her eyes darted on the cold ground, her fingers removed themselves from the metal bars falling lifeless to the ground. She made no movement to pick them up. Linda was dead, she hadn't saved her, she was just outside in the rain remembering her parent's past, flying around in the rain when Linda was suffering, probably begging for her help.

Tears pricked her eyes, guilt laid upon her. She had let her friend down, her breathing had gone shallow she struggled to take in air. Her hands reaching up clawing at her chest. Biting her lip with so much force she thought she would draw out blood, she shook her head refusing to believe the fact that Linda was actually gone. Left her, and her family back in Calormen.

She fought back a scream as it might draw the guards in. Her legs kicked the ground as her hands began pounding the ground, grabbing handful of dirt and throwing it to the side before reaching up and pulling on her brown locks as tears shaked her figure. Linda had done so much for her, something that might take away her life and she did nothing in return.

She longed to scream out in pain before a pair of warm arms wrapped around her as her back was pressed against the arms were comforting though the body was locked behind the bars, it was giving her comfort. Her hands removed itself from her hair and grasped the warm arm, rubbing her thumb across the skin.

Her head tilted back, her breathing finally turning even, her eyes looked up trying to find the owner of their arms. Edmund. Warmth spread throughout her body as she realize his arms were around her, comforting her, saved her from a breakdown.

"I'm so sorry Tia." Peter's voice cracked, his voice muffled by his down tears. Tia looked over finding Peter the same condition as her, red puffy eyes like before, his fingers grasping the bars. Tia gulped, wanting to moisten her dry throat, she sniffed, wiping away any traces of tears.

"What happened Peter?" Tia's hoarse voice asked him. Peter looked down, his eyes boring into hers.

_Flashback:_

_Peter laid there, his hands clawing the stained marble floor. Stained with his and his own family's blood, he coughed up blood his throat screaming. His body felt like a thousand pounds more heavier than before, his blonde locks sprawled on the floor, his teeth gritting as he tried to push himself off the floor. _

_He had enough might to push his face off the floor, one side of his face drenched with his own blood. His eyes scanned the room finding his family laying unconcious, worn out from the beating. Their breathing silent, their body still._

_The sound of doors bursting open caught his attention, he groaned in pain as he tried moving his head to another side. Finally his heart dropped as there walked in Linda, her hands tied behind her back, being forcefully throw into the room. Judging by the look of pain flashing across her face, it was the first rough action she had. _

_Linda's eyes locked unto Peter, her face scrunching in horror finding that the rest of his families laid there. _

_"Linda Foster." Lord Jagger's voice echoed throughout the room. Linda's head snapped towards him, her body trembling in fear as he neared, his face nowhere near hostile. Linda shakily got up from her knees and curtsied, "Don't flatter me."_

_She flinched, as Peter tried pushing himself off the ground. His arms screaming out in protest as his hands pressed against the floor, his arm trembling._

_"You know." Lord Jagger began, his feet slowly circling around her intimidatingly, Linda gulped nervously. "I never liked traitors." Linda froze, remembering her action when Tia 'died'. She had revealed that she had helped her, treated her wounds and helped her receive her answers._

_Peter was practically screaming at himself for being weak when Linda was in danger. Linda shifted uncomfortably, her eyes flying to the door wondering what Tia might be doing. "You're just like your great-great-great-great-great...grandmother." Linda stared up at him in confusion._

_Lord Jagger chuckled, "Yes. She was a traitor against her own King, helping a mere foreigner into defeating their King."_

_"You weren't alive then." Linda quietly responded to. _

_Lord Jagger sent her daggers, she shivered. He ignored her comment, "And now your doing the same. Helping the girl, the daughter of the same foreigner years ago that is soon to defeat me. Nor will I accept that, but treason is punishable by..." he leaned into her ear, with a smirk planted on his face, "Death." Linda's eyes widened._

_Peter struggled to his feet, wobbling slightly but Lord Jagger took no notice. "I know you and the others are hiding something, it would be quite a waste to kill someone who knew the answer but look," he gestured to the room, "I have plenty more ready to answer. And I don't tolerate traitors." he growled._

_Peter's eyes widened as Lord Jagger quietly unsheathed his sword, it glowed under the light as Lord Jagger smiled his victory smile before thrusting the sword at Linda's side. Linda gave a piercing cry, blood sprayed both of them, staining Lord Jagger's clothing._

_"No!" Peter cried out. Lord Jagger ignored Peter's cry of protest, as Peter took one forceful step forward only to have his knees give up under him. He tumbled to the ground, pain shot throughout his body as gave a cry of pain as the impact only injured him more._

_Lord Jagger removed his sword from her body. Linda gasping, her eyes widening, she stumbled her hands flying to her side before her eyes soon became hazy. She stumbled back, more unsteady each step before finally tumbling to the ground, her hands falling to her sides as her stare became glassy._

_Peter forced back tears as he couldn't help Tia's friend, Linda. Linda who saved Tia's life and they couldn't repay her, they had let her die in the hands of Lord Jagger._

_End of Flashback_

Peter was practically sobbing as he reached the end of his flashback, Tia was horrified by how Linda died. Her eyes frozen on Peter as he banged on the bars, vibrating against her hands she shook out of her state. Gulping nervously, she tore away her gaze from Peter to the floor.

She clenched her hands into fists, somehow she knew it wasn't her fault but if felt like it was. She wasn't there to help Linda, she knew the burden would be there, she just wanted to repay Linda by a peaceful funeral after all of this was done. She took one huge deep breath and unclenched her hands.

"Tia?" Edmund's deep voice caught her attention, slowly she turned her eyes still staring down at the ground. Using two fingers he tilted up her chin so she can face him. His dark brown eyes studied her carefully before removing his fingers, "You don't think this is your fault?" he asked in horror as she was placing all the blame on herself.

She merely shrugged, her nails scratching the bars for a distraction. "Kind of." she admitted softly.

"You know it wasn't," he stated determined to get her out of her misery, Tia stared up at him in confusion. She bit her lip, fighting against her conscience, trying to focus on Edmund's words. Fighting against the blush making its way up, "everything happens for a reason."

Tia was taken back, leaning away slightly her fingers made a movement to remove itself from the bars before Edmund's reflex went into action. His hands flew her wrist, stopping her. She shook her head slowly, "So you're saying that Linda's death is for a reason?" she asked in shock.

Edmund shrugged before slowly nodding, "Well. When you...died...you came back, transformed like," he paused gesturing to her attire, "this. If you hadn't died, where would we and you be?"

"Sure. But what about Linda? Surely she won't come back alive." Tia stated, Edmund sighed tugging her back. Tia felt Susan's and Lucy's eyes burning a hole at her back but she shook it off and focused on Edmund.

"I'm sure since Linda is something special in your heart. Her death will eventually help you defeat-" she didn't let him finish, nodding she said.

"I get it." Tia whispered. Edmund forced a weak smile, her eyes moved from his face to his chest, his tunic ripped open blooding still dripping down to the ground. She exhaled sharply, instantly she said, "Don't move. I'll get someone to help you." she murmured.

He tugged her back, his eyes silencing her. "What? Tia-" Tia shook her head motioning up to the kitchen before winking at him.

"There's some good in this castle." she stated with a smirk before pulling herself away from his grasp. Immediately the warmth that kept her calm and safe disappeared, her fingers wrapped around her wrists a smile working up to her face. She forced herself not to squeal.

Climbing up the passage she spotted the same fawn, cutting away in a hurry. She coughed loudly, not wanting to scare the fawn merely state that she was here. The fawn whirled around, its eyes wide, fingers trembling slightly. Before relaxing and smiling at her, "Do you mind treating some of its Highness wounds below?" she asked quietly.

"With all due respect." the fawn told her nodding. Tia then stopped in her tracks, before whirling around her fingers tapping her chin she exhaled sharply.

"Do you know where they kept Queen Lucy's cordial?" she asked.

The fawn squeaked, before rushing to a nearby cupboard. Tia's eyes narrowed, wondering why they would leave it at such a vulnerable place. Unless they trust the fawns so much, the fawn whirled around with the cordial in its grasp, catching her look the fawn answered, "They told me that I was in charge of nursing."

Tia nodded slowly, taking the cordial before smiling at the sight of it. "Thank you." she whispered before rushing back down the passage way. Her eyes once again scanning the dark room the light in her arrows still glowing. She spotted the familiar mob of blonde hair still resting against the bars.

"Edmund?" she called out.

"Here." Edmund replied. Tia turned, finding Edmund sitting down against the bars his eyes closed, breathing heavily she was surprised he answered clearly. Her eyes burrowed in concern, she knelt, touching his shoulder.

"I told you not to move." she hissed in annoyance. He looked up with a smirk before he winced, his breathing coming out in heavy pants. She flicked open the bottle, tilting back Edmund's head she place in 1 drop watching as he swallowed. Her heart beat returned in its normal pace as his breathing evened, the deep slash across his stomach sealed itself leaving only beads of dried blood.

She stood up satisfied before flicking Peter's head, causing him to look up startled. Her state worsened as she found Peter was blaming himself, "Peter. It wasn't your fault, you were injuried, beatened up. You tried your hardest and that's all I can ask for, thank you." she whispered, her arms awkwardly moving through the bars and wrapping them around Peter's weak figure before pulling away.

She showed him Lucy's cordial, Peter nodded. She placed in 1 drop before moving over to Susan and Lucy. Her mind started working as she realized that all the Narnians were capable of being healed, they can work together again to defeat 'Lord Jagger'.

Throughout the night she had gone unnoticed, healing those who were injured. She was tired from moving to one cell to another, her body having to bend or straighten up. It was like a mini workout session.

She knew something was missing. Glancing around the room she sighed and mentally slapped herself.

Weapons.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for such the long wait. I'm getting to the big fight scene, probably the next chapter and well the drama awaits for Edmund and Tia...you know what I mean. ;)**

**Feel free to PM for any questions and suggestions, as well as song selections. Need some inspiration here. **

**Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?**


	18. The Battle

**A/N: OMG! I just noticed that my reviews are almost to the hundreds! I never thought that I could pull it off, thank you thank you thank you! I can't believe my story almost has a hundred reviews, please make my dream come true and hit it up to 100 please? Just to warn you, this story isn't over yet.**

**Welcome to the story:  
><strong>_**StarDustFlower  
>AccioTeddyLupin<br>DreamingUntilForever11**_

**I hope you continue reading this story till the very end. **

**Thanks for the reviews:  
><strong>_**StarDustFlower  
>AcireShields<br>LittleKid13  
>Penicaseawal 3<br>Lura Elsworth  
>DrakoEspada113<strong>_

**Thank you for taking the time and reviewing my story. It means alot to me, with school and everything so thanks a bunch, you guys are the reason I'm almost to a hundred.**

**Playlist:  
><strong>_**-"Long Live" by Taylor Swift  
>-"Just A Dream" by Nelly<br>-"The Battle" Narnian Soundtrack**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, except for Tia and other characters**

**Updated: 12/10/12**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen: The Battle<p>

Her fingers closed over Lucy's cordial, her eyes closing before tilting her head back in frustration. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead, her body already worn out from healing. Now, she has to find the weapons and give it back to the Narnians. It was all too much for one person.

Her mind clicked, her fingers snapping before a grin worked itself up her face. She headed back to Edmund's cell, her eyes lingering on Peter, his body leaning against the wall, his head bowed, hands clasped together tightly. Facing the lock, her hands grasped her arrow, Edmund stared up at her in confusion.

Sticking in the tip of the arrow, she jiggled the lock her teeth gritting, her eyebrows burrowing as she tried to tug on the lock harder. Finally, to her relief she heard a click. Her hands quickly removed the lock, carelessy dropping the lock on the floor before removing the tip of her arrow and placing it back in her carrier.

She looked up, finding Edmund staring at the ground with a hard expression. The trail of line between them seemed like an invisible barrier, they stood there staring at the ground before Edmund took one step forward. Tia could only shake her head in amusement before grabbing his wrist and tugging him to her before wrapping her arms around his neck.

He was taken by surprise by Tia's sudden movement but happily embraced her back. Tia had missed his warmth, she needed the feeling that she was going to be safe. Wandering the halls alone left her terrified, her mouth had longed to release a piercing scream.

They simply stood there, embracing one another before Tia exhaled sharply. They slowly released each other, Tia looked up slowly smiling up at him her eyes drowning in his pool of brown ones. He only stared back, his gaze intense that she would often fidget uncomfortably.

She let out a soft laugh before breaking eye contact, immediately she felt relieved. She could still feel the tingles felt behind on her back where his hand touched her back.

Her hands felt compelled to slap her own cheek, to stop her cheek from turning into a faint pink. He simply stared at her in confusion, Tia nodded. "Come with me?" she asked softly. His mouth turned upward into a smirk before nodding, his hands grasping the bars and slowly placed the lock back in place.

Tia stared at his actions in confusion before glancing back at Edmund, he simply winked at her. Her cheeks immediately reddened, biting her lip she nodded her hair falling to the sides of her face forming a curtain that would block out Edmund's face. Preventing him from seeing her reddened cheeks.

Slowly they walked back up the passage, the fawn startled to find Kin Edmund's presence it scurried down to a bow. Edmund gave Tia a crooked smile before raising up his hand, quietly dismissing the fawn's bow. Tia nudged Edmund with a small smile, "Where do you think the weapons are?" she whispered.

They awkwardly stood in the middle, Tia glad that Edmund was here helping her. By now, her mind would have explode. Edmund crossed his arms, shifting his weight before staring at the wooden door. His brown eyes turning hazy as his mind went back in time to recover important facts, he quietly snapped his fingers.

_"And as for this!" Lord Jagger snapped Edmund's trusty old sword, ignoring Edmund's furious look. "They'll be good for my men. Place it down at the horse's stable." _

Tia cocked an eyebrow in amusement, "Why would he place it there?" her voice uneven as she prevented herself from bursting into a fit of laughter. Edmund gave her a crooked smile before shrugging.

"He believes that the horses would kick the oncoming strangers when they get too near the weapons." Edmund replied.

Tia simply rolled her eyes before gesturing to the door. Edmund cocked an eyebrow over to her, slowly making his way to the wooden door. Tia bit her lip bashfully before shrugging, "I don't remember the way." she admitted shamefully.

Edmund shook his head with a smirk before a sigh escaped his lips. "It's a good thing you have me." he chuckled. Tia looked away to avoid making him see her like this. Edmund tugged on her wrist before saying, "Come on." Tia nodded, pursing her lips as Edmund poked his head out the door, his eyes narrowing scanning the hallways before saying.

"Safe."

Tia nodded, trailing after him as they continued down the hall. The horse stable was just 2 stairs down, hopefully Edmund can find a secret passageway to the dungeons instead of walking back down the hallway carrying a barrel of weapons. They'll definitely get caught.

Hurrying down the stairs, Edmund put an arm out to steady her as she slipped on the last step. Her hands grasped his arm, before giving him a thankful look.

It was silent, the only faint sound made was the heel of their boots tapping against the marble flooring. It wasn't the most comfortable place to be but she was just thankful that Edmund was there to help, continuing down the stairs, Edmund hurried to the corner, pushing open the door revealing the downpour of the rain.

Tia grabbed a nearby rock, placing it as a door holder to prevent them from being locked out before rushing over to Edmund who disappeared into the stable. The shine of her arrows startled the animals, Tia mentally cursed herself from being so stupid, wrapping a hand over the tip.

She still had no idea what the glowing tip meant, hopefully she'll get the answer before the battle would begin.

She watched carefully as Edmund softly patted the horse's nose, calming it. He shushed the horse before gently moving it aside to reveal the hidden stash of stolen weapons from behind. Walking past Edmund she hauled the smallest one out from behind, her fingers slipping slightly from the rain before grunting and dragging it to the front.

She huffed, wiping her hands on her dress before sighing. Edmund could only watch her in amusement before removing his hands from the horse and dragging out the next one. Tia stared at the barrels in confusion, "Edmund?" she began quietly, he looked up as he grabbed the last one, "How are we able to get all of this back down in the dungeons?"

That stumped Edmund, his shoulders sagged. The barrel tilted back, straight forward, "Good question. I don't really know." Edmund chuckled, Tia frowned and lightly smacked Edmund on the arms, her cheeks flushing as his muscles flex.

"Edmund! This is serious." Tia said sternly before couldn't resist the smile worming up her face.

Edmund smirked at her, "Did you forget Tia?" Tia frowned once again and shrugged, "I'm the King. I know my own castle." Tia grinned, bouncing slightly she grasped the metal bound around the barrel and dragged it after Edmund as he began making his way back at the door. Luckily the stone held its place, Edmund lifted his feet and kicked open the door silently, Tia huffed as she pulled the barrel up.

Edmund's hand reached down to help her but she swatted them away, "I'm not a wimpy, helpless girl Edmund. I can handle a barrel of weapons on my own." Tia snapped playfully, though she was serious. She didn't like that girls were portrayed as weak and defenseless.

Edmund took a step back, raising his hands in surrender. "Alright." With a groan she finally unstuck the edge of the barrel from the door wedge and wiped her hands.

As Edmund disappeared to get the next one, Tia searched for a passage way. On her knees she searched under curtains, as Edmund return he couldn't help but smirk as at her figure. "Tia?" Tia snapped her head up in embarrassment. "You're close. Come on, it's just a few steps over here." he gestured to the hallway.

Tia scrambled to her feet, her fingers gripping the barrel and lazily dragged it forward. She watched, intrigued as Edmund stopped dragging his barrel and gripped the torch to his right, swiping it in a downward motion it clicked in place, she covered her mouth as a gasp made its way up her throat. The curtains stuck to the wall, it silently pushed back before sliding up revealing a light open passage way to the dungeons.

"Ladies first?" Edmund asked, Tia sighed, leaping forward and sending him a glare. "I'm being a gentleman." Tia rolled her eyes but smiled at the gesture. Her feet crept forward, her brown eyes widened as she spotted the familiar sight of bars.

With one mighty push, the barrel rolled forward catching everyone's attention. Edmund followed, one barrel on his shoulder and one hitched against his side. Tia had to admit, he looked heroic like that, he caught her gaze and shot her a smile. She bit her lip and whirled around, "Now. How about our word of thanks for keeping us in a dark, rusty place?" Tia asked playfully as Edmund unsheath his sword and plucked open the first barrel, out came the polished swords.

Edmund tapped her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Think you can pick all the locks?" his hot breath sent shivers down her spine. Gulping she nodded, pursing her lips she took out an arrow, sticking it in Lucy and Susan's lock and forcing open the gate. She watched as Lucy's eyes brightened when Edmund tossed her the cordial.

She continued until all the gates were opened, waiting patiently as they all gathered up their weapons silently. "We haven't got much time." Tia said in a shushed voice as everyone was gather around her, "A few guards are inside meaning their defense are lacking, most of the guards are expecting the intruders to come from the outside and make their way in. But we're already in, we have the element of surprise on our side and we better use it good."

She ordered for Lucy to sat behind with a few Narnians to guard her as anyone injured can be rushed to her and immediately be healed and entered the battle once again, Susan and Peter were going to hold back the incoming guards as Edmund and her attempt to ambush Lord Jagger.

Quietly they crept up the stairs, her father's sword in her grip. She silently wished she was good enough to defeat Lord Jagger, her trembling arm caught Edmund's attention.

He placed a calming hand on her arm and sent her a worried look, "You'll do great. I'll be by your side, just promise me one thing?" he asked. Tia nodded, "Stay alive." she gulped cocking her head from left to right.

"Well. I can't guarantee that happening but I'll try." her voice cracked slightly before turning her attention back at her destination. She heard the cry of crewman as Susan's arrow plunged deep inside the chest, Peter's clanging of swords as he battled with the oncoming crewman.

Edmund grasped her arm and hurried up their pace, as they turned the corner a crewman's ragged and dirtied face appeared with a mischievous look, he drew his sword. Edmund lifted his sword, as the man drew down his sword. A sound cringe sounded off the halls, Edmund pushed away the sword and swung at his head, he duck and thrust forward.

Edmund shifted out of the way swiftly before coming behind him, preparing to strike him dead. Tia's brown eyes widened as another crewman, with his teeth shining under the moonlight. Tia dashed forward, Edmund stopped at her sudden movement.

"Finish him!" she hissed as she swung her sword at the man, the man dodged nearly becoming sliced at her sudden appearance. He swung his sword under her feet, jumping she struck him at the chest with her knee before punching at his face. He groaned in pain, covering his face before harshly pushing her to the ground with her arm.

She gave a hiss of pain before rebounding on her feet, she struck his sword before moving her arms in a circular motion. He tried to regain his grip on the sword before she kicked him in the stomach and with a jerk up he lost his grip, Tia whirled around catching his sword before it made any sound.

She turned back around finding the man under Edmund's sword. Edmund removed his sword from the body and cleaned off the blood, "Can't say that was disappointing." Edmund muttered.

Tia stared at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

He smiled at her, "I expected the best but I only got half." Tia laughed quietly as the rounded under corner, this time with their guard up.

They neared Lord Jagger's studies, the light bright under the creak of the door. Pressing her ear against the door she heard his voice, muttering plans and growling at certain times. "He's in there."

Tia quietly opened the door fully, Lord Jagger bent over his work. As Tia moved forward, Edmund stayed his eyes quickly finding a crewman spotting her from the corner, the crewman leaped to his feet, unsheathing his sword.

Edmund acted fast, grabbing a spear from the grip of an armor, he threw it hoping it would strike him. _Thump_. The spear buried itself deep inside its flesh, it toppled to the ground, the sudden noise made Lord Jagger snap his head up.

He whirled around, only to find his throat met with a sharp, metallic tip. Tia stared at him, anger flashing across her eyes, her arm trembled as she didn't get much use of handling a blade. "How it is possible that you're alive?" he leaned forward only to be jerked back at the sudden pressure on his throat.

"Simple. Knowledge." she gestured to the locket, his dark eyes fell to the sword. He clenched his teeth, determined to keep his anger in to anger Tia.

"So. You found your father's sword?"

Tia only nodded. "And I can't wait to demolish you like my father did." she snarled.

He laughed, "I don't think so." he withdrew his sword. "I plan to do the same thing." he pushed away Tia's sword, Tia stumbled at his strength before regaining her posture. She crouched in her defense mode. Lord Jagger attacked with a cry, Tia gasped pulling the side of her blade up near her chest.

The tip of Lord Jagger's sword met hers, she pushed it away and struck at his chest, he swiftly dodged to the side his sword swinging to meet her hip. Tia reacted quickly, the sword met hers but the strength from him was too much. She crashed to the ground, losing her grip on the sword.

His laughter echoed through the room, he swiped his sword in a downward motion in attempt to finish her. She rolled out of the way, her feet kicking the sword before leaping to her feet, she stumbled to retrieve her sword.

She panted, they both swung at each other,a loud cringe filled her ears. She gritted her teeth as she tried pushing away Lord Jagger's sword as he was with her, finally she kicked at his sword,twirling as he struck at her. She ducked as he tried striking at her, having stood back up she thrust her sword at him.

He jerked aside, to her surprise he grasped her sword despite the blood oozing from his hand, he pulled away her sword. She stumbled, before falling to the ground as she dodged his attack.

She rolled, her eyes in a panic as Edmund was buys fighting off 3 crewman attempting to disrupt their fight. She rolled until his back was facing her front, she kicked at his back and rebounded on her feet. Unfortunately as she tried retrieving her sword, he kicked the shiny object away and thrust at her, she gave a shriek as the sword only met the plush fabric of a reading chair.

Another swing and the lamp shade burst into sparks at the impact.

She tumbled to the ground as the tip of his sword caught the heel of her feet. Her feet closed around the side of the blade and pulled it away from him, she leaped to her feet as the blade flew into the air she caught it and swung in a circular motion. Unfortunately her grip was lost and the sword struck the wall.

She turned back, brushing away her brown strands as sweat dripped down her face. He pulled out a spare sword from his belt and she mentally face palm herself for not spotting it earlier.

"Pathetic. Running away? What happened the first time you did that?" _Betrayal._

"How many lives must you sacrifice to face this battle?" _Many._

"Didn't you realize that many of your loved ones died in the hands of me?"

"And how much you can't return, simply because you weren't there for them? Like what happened to my servant girl...what was her name?" a smirk grew on his face, "Linda?"

Anger coursed through at her, as she finally had enough. Retrieving her glowing arrows, she notched it and aimed for his heart, "Go ahead and kill me. It'll never revive her soul-" he didn't finish as the sword held up protecting his heart was destroyed just by one simple, glowing arrow. As the tip of the arrow buried itself deep inside it's heart, the soft beating became uneven, before stopping completely.

The look of shock still plastered on Lord Jagger's face. He staggered, trying to place air in his lungs. Tia stood stunned at what the arrow did, there was a bright line that pulsed through his skin immediately things had brightened. It was like the expression, after dark comes light.

Edmund was by her side in that instantly as Lord Jagger fell to the ground. It didn't feel like the end, something was wrong and she knew it. And she was right.

A dark shadow emerged from Lord Jagger's wound, it crawled, tired, it she sensed it's thirst. It limped like it was injured but came to her way, she stood froze in fear as its hand touched her forehead, immediately she moved away but she knew it got what it wanted. It was thirsty, thirsty for blood, it turned finding the fresh, deep dark blood overflowing from Lord Jagger's body, it crawled over drinking every bit. Her eyes longed to move away from the sight, finally the dark shadow straightened up.

It's dark shadow slowly coming into flesh. Slowly it formed into...her worst enemy.

The Dark King has returned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. Wow. Even I didn't know I would write something like this. I'm sorry if the fight scenes were terrible, I'm not the best writer. So now you know why I keep saying that the story is after from done.**

**Don't worry. More of Edmund and Tia is going to be shown the next chapter, and well a new problem comes directly at them, mostly focusing on their relationship as friends and Tia's feelings suffering slightly.**

**Let me know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Keandra

A/N: Well. I'm a horrible person. I've left you guys with a cliffhanger for months! I feel guilty but I'll admit, I've lost my muse especially since I looked back in the first start of chapters and I literally cringed. My writing was horrible, horrible. That's partly one of the reasons I couldn't continue because I'm one of those perfectionist, if one part of a project is messed up I'd want to restart the entire project. And I really don't want to do that, but I've gained a new idea on the next chapters and I'll say this, I'm really excited.

For this part on. I will stop all the mentions especially since once I'm finished finding and writing down the pen name, I get really tired but I really do appreciate the reviews and readers. Really, I love you guys. But with 2 other stories in progress I find it hard to keep track of things and eventually, I feel tired in searching every time. But thank you!

Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia_, except for Tia Justice/OCs and Plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen: Keandra<p>

Her mouth went dry, she desperately tried to moisten her aching throat. She was petrified at the sight of him, she believed the picture in the book she had found in the library was pure fake. Something to show readers who dark the King was, right now she wanted to crawl inside a hole and bury herself alive to prevent herself for vomiting or living in the world of darkness. The joints in her body had locked into place, leaving her rigid and stiff, she was as still as a statue and right now she wished she was.

There was a triumph smirk that wormed up to his face, he was taking in the terror he saw on Tia's face. She had gone pale, he was enjoying the moment where he was once again in power. She wondered why he hadn't done anything, something to kill her, she would had already fallen to the floor in halves. There was an uneasy feeling as he continue staring devilishly, she knew he had something against her, something that she'd kept to herself and currently hating herself for doing so.

She resisted herself to look in the direction of the boy she had grown to like, the boy that flicked on senses that kept her in pure bliss. Her jaw gaped slightly, her tongue darted out to wet her lips. Eventually she had to look up, to find reassure from Edmund but the moment she scanned his face, his jaw was clenched, his stare was cold and heartless almost matching the Dark King. She didn't know what caused Edmund to have that reaction, but when she whipped her head back around she saw in horror as his siblings were hauled in the room, roughly and clumsily.

She held back a shriek at how carelessly they handled them, even poor Lucy. She looked back finding Edmund's eyes glazed over, his face had drained from color and she knew he was reminded her of the time Linda had died. They were reliving the moment because of her, though none of it was her fault, she started the whole thing by betrayal. She understood every ounce of pain Edmund had suffered from in the past, but couldn't dare to just toss it behind. She couldn't, not again.

"You're pathetic, you know." Tia snapped bitterly, hoping the trembling in her voice wasn't heard. The Dark King only bellowed in the laughter, his haunting laugh sent cold shivers down her spine. "What more can you possibly want?" she breathed, she wished Edmund could reassure her everything was okay, but he was stiff like she once was.

He let out a deep chuckle and shook his head. His dark eyes darting down on the dead body of Lord Jagger, his feet nudged the cold flesh and smirked. "Revenge." he murmured, his voice oozing like poison. "Power. Terror." he summed up. Tia only cocked an eyebrow at his wording.

"Well, thanks for giving out the details." she scoffed. She was tired of the fighting, tired of having everything from the past come back against her will, "My father destroyed you years ago. It's not possible to come back." she said harshly.

He eyed her carefully, she felt cold and exposed. He knew her secret, "It isn't easy you pathetic fool. The Dark King follows traditions, and traditions leads to power which the Monarch of Narnia only had access to." he gave a cold menacing grin, "Of course. I would love to see them suffer in losing their power, their riches, their control." he growled and she knew, he wanted them to suffer the way he did.

"History doesn't repeat itself." she pointed out sharply. She breathed in and forced to exhale, "Narnia's stronger than you think. And you're not the only one that had the power to come back to life."

He raised an amused eyebrow before clasping his hands behind his back, "I intend to make everyone suffer. Painfully, mentally and emotionally, enough to lose yourself and that will happen to each and every one of you." he gestured with his index finger to the Pevensie's and slowly her, she gulped loudly. He definitely knew.

He grinned in triumph as he found Tia had no smart remark to make. "I believe killing Lord Jagger is severely punishable, " seeing Tia's eyebrows jolt in alarm, "But I think I can make a few arrangements." Tia was smart and cunning, she could find out what direction he was going on to after he fulfilled the plan and she would be able to stop it, why is this time much more difficult?

She watched in relief as Edmund raised his eyes challenging, "What do you have in mind?" he asked formally, his voice cracking slightly. He was suffering from seeing his family in pain, his blank stare was a flashback of his first journey in Narnia the most painful and haunting journey had ever witness and he was sure it will never fade away.

"I propose a marriage." he announced confidently, he narrowed his eyes on Tia. She gagged in disgust, he merely rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Not her." he immediately dismissed and narrowed in on Edmund, "Him." he gestured. Immediately Edmund was held, he struggled desperate to be free. Tia gave a huff of pain as she was forced aside by a jab on her rib cage.

She shook her head rapidly once she had his words stuck in her mind. "The Just King must marry Lord Jagger's daughter," she stared at him in disbelief, judging by his confident smirk. He must have take on the role of becoming a father in Lord Jagger's body and mated with another women, she gave him a cruel stare. But she couldn't respond, looking at Edmund now and realizing what she was losing was getting her desperate. She began regretting on not confessing her feelings earlier, of course, she mentally slapped herself for letting the Dark King in her head.

So. This was his aim. Making her weak, weak enough to let Narnia fall in the hands of the Dark King. Right now, he was succeeding but not enough for Tia to lose all her confidence. She knew better than to be played with. She liked playing with fire, and loved created bigger fires with another opponent. It was much more fun, she smirked at her new found confidence.

"You can't do this, Edmund." Tia told him sternly. He quickly glanced at her, regret filling his eyes and her heart dropped slightly. She took a accusing step forward, "You aren't actually doing this, are you?" she cried out in frustration. She was suddenly angry at Edmund for being so noble, angry at him for being so straight forward. She didn't know what to do.

He ignored her last comment and shrugged it off, she bit her lip and took a hesitant step back, refusing to believe that her love life was actually going to be at stake. "I'll do it. Just let my family go." he muttered bitterly, his eyes downcast in anger and shame. She wanted desperately to brush his brown locks from his eyes and comfort him.

Immediately his family stumbled to the ground, stumbling and trying to regain consciousness. She licked her lips, her chest heaved and her jaw worked to get something, anything out to stop him from doing anything stupid. She could just grab Edmund and his family and dart out the room, but that was just plain reckless. She hated the look of triumph on the Dark King's face, his eyes were gleaming at his decision. She couldn't see her future, everything seemed dark and hopeless, her light was fading and she was fighting desperately to get it back...once again.

The Dark King nodded, with one flash of his hand, he dismissed the guards. Edmund remained standing, his hands in fists and his teeth gritted in anger she knew he had to take it out on someone, physically. She received sympathy, and she knew that her heartbroken face was showing and she fought to place on the same straight face she always had on. "Keandra." he demanded.

And then walked in a blonde goddess, she was merely exaggerating but she would be lying if she didn't say she was dreadfully gorgeous. Keandra had blonde wavy locks flowing down to her rib cage, her piercing blue eyes gleaming with pride, her petite waist swayed from side to side in confidence. Her feet took quick and long strides, her plush lips pouted out in innocence but the evil glimmer and arched eyebrow said something else. She was another fake, but Tia brushed her hands down on her body and biting her lip as she found she was nothing like Keandra.

She didn't notice the Dark King studying her, a grin plaster on his face. Tia straightened herself, her eyes glancing over to Edmund. He had his narrowed eyebrows raised, as he took her in, he missed the pure evil obvious to her face. Her heart pounded against her ears as he gave her a small smile, immediately Keandra fluttered her eyebrows and blushed.

She looked away, sickened, her stomach jumping. She pressed her hand against her flat stomach and suddenly found the ground interesting. "Keandra, meet your future fiance, Edmund Pevensie the Just King." the Dark King introduced. Keandra bent into a cursty, her eyes peeked up from under her eyelashes and flashed him a quick smile.

"Just King, meet Keandra." he rushed on with an roll of an eye. He studied her, his eyes narrowing as he took her in, he was interested. Tia missed when Edmund looked over to Tia, who confidence was draining rapidly. He burrowed his eyebrows in concern as she refused to look at him, did he do something wrong? Tia still stared blankly on the ground.

"You are dismissed. The wedding shall be arranged." the Dark King hurriedly said. Tia scurried on shaking her head wildly at the turn of events that happened just moments ago. She was losing and badly. Edmund couldn't help but stare in concern over at her, quickly avoiding Keandra's touch and dashed after her, his actions didn't leave anything unnoticed. Keandra growled in distaste watching as his figure disappeared from her sight.

Tia shoved aside her brown and tangled locks, she looked for an escape. Her feet tripping slightly, "Tia!" Edmund's voice cried out in frustration. She shook her head, and refused to believe that he'll be in a committed relationship in just a few weeks. His rough hands grasped her upper arms, she was pulled back but she stilled didn't make eye contact with him. "What's wrong?" he asked, his brown eyes scanning her distraught face.

"What's wrong?" she hissed in disbelief, she gestured wildly at her back, "You're getting married! And to that...girl! You can't possibly be okay with that!" she worded her words carefully.

He stared blankly at her before shaking his head, "I'm not okay. I don't want to be married to a person who I don't love." he told her sternly. His intense gaze sent shivers down her spine and a warm sensation to engulf her. She didn't response, finding the topic unbearably. "But that doesn't mean I can't learn to love her." he murmured in shame.

She shot him a shocked look and roughly pushed him away. She sent one look of pure hatred and disgust and stormed off, not caring which direction to go to, but it was better than dealing with reality.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the short chapter. This is the turn in which Edmund's and Tia's relationship will suffer and maybe take another turn and get them together? I know it's taking a long time to get them together, I'm really sorry. I didn't know I was going to use up 18 chapters, and well the ending still seems far away but it's coming close, I feel it. The Dark King stirs up new drama, this time it revolves around Edmund and Tia and well...Tia again. You'll see.

I believe that story was missing romance. So...here ya go!

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


End file.
